


Being Evil has a Price

by Astral_Tati, OcaPenna (Astral_Tati)



Series: Evolution [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Tati/pseuds/Astral_Tati, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Tati/pseuds/OcaPenna
Summary: "Sam non ha dimenticato ciò che Lucifero gli ha detto nella gabbia: “Cosa farai una volta che ci avrai aiutato con Amara?”, “Magari mi trasferisco a Los Angeles, risolvo crimini…”. Non può davvero fare questo, non Lucifero!"E se davvero Lucifero avesse deciso di abbandonare la sua vecchia vita dopo lo scontro con Amara? E se Lucifer Morningstar, affascinante proprietario del Lux e capace consulente civile dell'LAPD fosse lo stesso Lucifero che conoscono i Winchester?Prima parte della Serie "Evolution".





	1. 1.

**CAPITOLO UNO**

  


_\- Detective!_

Con un sospiro esasperato e un'espressione offesa, l’elegante uomo in completo di Prada si guarda intorno: gli agenti se la ridono sotto i baffi. Essere mollato sulla scena del crimine a piedi, solo per un’innocente battutina sulla condotta morale della vittima è inaudito. Ora Lui, Lucifer Morningstar, deve chiamare un taxi! Questo siparietto si ripete fin troppo spesso e per il dipartimento è diventata un abituale e simpatica distrazione; c'è addirittura chi scommette su quante volte in una settimana la Detective Decker abbandonerà il suo partner. A dire il vero c'è anche chi scommette su quando, finalmente, la Detective cederà alle avance dell’aitante uomo d'affari e chi sostiene che l’abbia già fatto, ma di solito questi stolti mormorano sottobanco per non incorrere nelle ire dell'ex marito della Decker, il Detective Espinoza.

_\- Fantastico! Chi mi chiama un taxi? Hey...tu, Agente Ciambella hey! Ma che fai, te ne vai anche tu? Che posto orribile Los Angeles._

 

-o-

 

L'ascensore termina la sua corsa e si apre nel lussuoso attico situato sopra il Lux. Al Diavolo piace il suo nido, certo non troppo grande ma dotato di tutto, compresi una splendida piscina e un idromassaggio riscaldato. Non opulento ma di classe, decorato con marmi italiani, cristalli e  mobili di design.  E poi c’è il suo angolo preferito: il bar personale,  sempre rifornito del miglior whisky in circolazione. Lucifer getta la costosa giacca sul pianoforte mentre si avvicina al bancone e si versa una generosa porzione di alcol in un bicchiere Tumbler.

 

_\- Mattinata difficile?_

 

Ottimo! Ci mancava solo il suo noioso, borioso fratello per completare il perfetto cliché della giornata nera.

 _\- Amenadiel, che piacere! Cosa ti porta in questo nido di perdizione? Lo sai che Maze non si trova più qui._ \- un sorriso velato di sarcasmo viene indirizzato all'alto angelo nero seduto dietro la scrivania retrò in mogano. Come trova noiose le frequenti visite del fratello. Se almeno cambiasse argomento smettendola di assillarlo con la storia della miracolosa nascita di Chloe!

 

_\- Luci, dobbiamo parlare, lo sai. Io…_

 

_\- Ancora fratello? Ma non sei stanco di provarci e riprovarci? IO non ne voglio parlare, nè adesso nè mai! E ora vattene, ho altro da fare che stare ad ascoltare le tue recriminazioni e i tuoi sensi di colpa. Telefona a Linda!_

 

L'angelo caduto sospira scuotendo la nera testa esasperato. Beh, valeva la pena averci riprovato

_\- Va bene, me ne vado. Però non potrai scappare per sempre...sei tornato a casa e non vuoi parlare con nessuno, nemmeno con Linda. Ti ributti nel lavoro come se nulla fosse, eviti ogni riferimento a quando hai salvato Chloe…_

 

_\- Si, e continuerò a farlo, per cui smettila! E dì a Maze di fare la stessa cosa._

L'ex arcangelo si siede al pianoforte e comincia a suonare facendo scorrere agilmente le dita sulla tastiera. Ama suonare, è stato incredibilmente facile imparare le note, il ritmo; la musica l'aveva sempre affascinato e attratto. Accenna ad un classico del blues sperando che il messaggio sia chiaro abbastanza:  _“togliti dai piedi uccellaccio spennato”_. A quanto pare funziona perché poco dopo sente l'ascensore aprirsi e richiudersi.

 

-o-  


_\- No Alicia! Se si muove di giorno non è un Revenant ma un aptur...atur…_  - Dean sbuffa infastidito e si arrende - _Sam!_

 

Sam si avvicina allo smartphone e prende la parola in vivavoce.

_\- Ascoltami Alicia, se questa creatura è attiva alla luce del giorno è un aptrgangr, una specie di non-morto norreno particolarmente potente. È in grado di usare la magia ed è immune all'argento, le misure anti revenant non funzioneranno. Il ferro lo rallenta, ma non lo ferisce. Dovete attirarlo al suo tumulo e lì...beh, l'unica cosa che funziona con un aptrgangr è la decapitazione seguita da un bel falò. Poi dovete mescolare le ceneri alla terra del tumulo e disperderle in mare._

 

Dean s’intromette.

_\- Fate attenzione, chiaro? Niente eroismi! Se vi succede qualcosa vostra nonna ci ammazza..._

 

_“ Ricevuto. Grazie ragazzi.” e la comunicazione si interrompe._

 

 _\- Hey! Fateci sap...dannati marmocchi!...-_  il maggiore dei Winchester si passa una mano sulla bocca esasperato. Il minore lo guarda quasi divertito.

 

 _\- Se la caveranno Dean, non sono sprovveduti._  - Sam richiude il grande tomo sulla mitologia norrena che aveva appena consultato per aiutare i giovani cacciatori figli di Asa Fox. -  _Sai, se non avessi paura di volare potremmo raggiungerli in poche ore._

 

 _\- Sei matto?_ \- uno sguardo inorridito viene rivolto al fratello prima di accorgersi che lo spilungone se la sta ridendo tra i denti. -  _Stronzo!_

 

_\- Coglione!_

 

_\- Vado a prendere da mangiare, intanto tu controlla il tavolo psichico, è l'ora del collegamento._

Dean esce dalla stanza diretto al garage e al fast food più vicino.

 

 _\- L'insalata! Per me insalata...non quel coso con i donuts...-_ ma Sam riceve come risposta solo una risata sadica.  _“Ok. Digiunerò”._

 

-o-

 

Il più giovane dei Winchester si avvicina all'enorme tavolo nell'atrio, il salone della guerra, come lo chiamavano gli Uomini di Lettere. Sospira guardandolo. Ci avevano messo secoli ma alla fine erano riusciti a riparare quel fantastico esempio di tecnologia e arti magiche. Non era stato facile, aveva passato intere nottate a cercare i manuali di utilizzo e composizione tra gli archivi e i magazzini del bunker, ma alla fine li aveva trovati e, con l’aiuto di qualche amico stregone (James nello specifico) erano riusciti a recuperare l'occorrente e a riparare l'aggeggio. O meglio, lui l'aveva riparato mentre Dean non aveva fatto altro che mettere in disordine i fogli e gli schemi. Però avevano deciso di accenderlo e tenerlo operativo solo per alcune ore la sera, in modo da non scaricarne l'energia troppo rapidamente.

Quando era riuscito ad attivarlo, Sam si era sentito invincibile, meglio che se avesse sterminato un intero covo di vampiri! Un sorriso gli sale spontaneo mentre accende l’interruttore alla console comandi: il tavolo fa un rumore come di circuiti in movimento, seguito da un sibilo stridulo prima di accendersi. L’intera mappa degli Stati Uniti prende vita e piccole lucine cominciano a comparire. Tutto regolare fino a quando non diventano più grandi e rosse, allora c’è qualcosa di grosso in movimento, intense energie soprannaturali in azione. Trovare Lucifero così è un azzardo, ma dopo mesi e mesi di ricerche c’erano riusciti: soggetto identificato a Los Angeles. Per localizzarlo avevano fatto affidamento su amici cacciatori operativi in zona che erano riusciti a scovarlo niente meno che...alla luce del sole! Ha aperto un night alla moda, vive in modo normale, per quanto orge, festini, sesso e droga possano essere parte di una vita normale tenuto conto che si tratta del Principe delle Tenebre, il Diavolo in persona, colui che aveva quasi completato l’Apocalisse; essere considerato un basso profilo. Strano, molto strano...ma fino ad ora non ha compiuto atti deplorevoli, nessuna insolita attività demoniaca, non rimane da fare altro che trovare un modo per poter capire le intenzioni reali dell’arcangelo. Certo Sam non ha dimenticato ciò che Lucifero gli ha detto nella gabbia:  _“Cosa farai una volta che ci avrai aiutato con Amara?”, “Magari mi trasferisco a Los Angeles, risolvo crimini…”_. Non può davvero fare questo, non Lucifero!

 

-0-

 

- _Salve, in cosa posso servirla?_

 

Il tono petulante della ragazzina dietro al banco dà ai nervi ma il Jiffy è il miglior posto per gli hamburger nell’arco di miglia.

 

-  _Ciao! Mi porti un…_

 

_\- Vuole provare il nuovo piatto del giorno?_

 

Lo interrompe quella versione apatica di Hanna Montana. Dean si chiede se sia legale far lavorare quella bambina mentre fissa con orrore le gote impiastricciate di belletto.

-  _No, grazie. prendo un…_

 

_\- È sicuro di non voler provare il nuovo piatto del giorno? L’ “Hunter” è fatto solo con la miglior carne…_

 

_\- Hunter? Si chiama “Hunter”, sul serio?_

_  
_La ragazzina lo guarda con aria vacua senza smettere di masticare la gomma.

 

_\- Okay, senti va bene. Dammi due di quei cosi, quattro donuts glassati e sei birre._

La ragazzina se ne va in cucina e per un momento Dean si chiede da quando le tredicenni hanno quel modo di ancheggiare.

Poi la suoneria del telefono lo distrae.

-  _Hei Cas! Come va con quegli angeli psicopatici?_

 

_"Dean...sono nei guai! Sono davvero impazziti! Si tolgono a vicenda la grazia per accumulare potere...pensano di poter riavere indietro le ali così. Devo andare...ti richiamo!"_

 

-  _Hei Cas asp… Cas!_

 

 _“Maledetto angelo!_ ” pensa Dean con stizza mentre ricaccia il telefono in tasca.    
Ci mancano pure i pennuti che si massacrano a vicenda al posto di dare una mano.

 

-  _Sono 29 dollari e quaranta._

 

Paga in fretta ed esce. Prima di rimettere in moto Baby si prende il tempo per scrivere un messaggio a Cas, se mai riuscisse a leggerlo.

 

**Da Dean a Cas:**

_“Tieniti in contatto. Avverti se hai bisogno e non fare cazzate”._

 

C’è qualcosa di sbagliato nel fare da babysitter ad un angelo ma non ha nessuna voglia di vederlo ammazzato nell’ennesima guerra tra pennuti.

Che poi per quale diavolo di ragione lo aveva chiamato per sbattergli il telefono in faccia? Magari era successo qualcosa. L’immagine dell’angelo sdraiato per terra con il fianco maciullato dalla lancia di Michele gli torna davanti agli occhi ma decide di non pensarci.  La loro vita ha questa stranezza: ti rende consapevole di tutti gli orrori in agguato nel buio pronti a massacrare te e i tuoi cari, ma ti insegna a non farci caso. Altrimenti impazzisci.

Mette in moto e alza il volume della radio lasciando che la voce di Geddy invada l’abitacolo.

Quando arriva nel garage del bunker e spegne l’auto riprende il mano il telefono ma non c’è nessuna notifica. Sono passati quindici minuti, se non fosse successo nulla avrebbe risposto.

 

**Da Dean a Cas:**

_“Cas, rispondi!”_

 

Un momento dopo il telefono gli squilla nella tasca mentre chiude la portiera. Con un sospiro di sollievo riconosce la suoneria di Cas.

 

-  _Hei! Che è successo?_

 

_"Dean. È tutto ok. Ho quasi fatto."_

 

 _\- Sì, mi hai fatto quasi venire un infarto, ecco che hai fatto, Cas! -_ ora che sa che sta bene lo strozzerebbe volentieri -  _Non si chiama la gente per riagganciare in quel modo!_

 

" _Si certo...aspetta."_ e dall’altra parte della chiamata si sentono rumori di lotta, parole in enochiano e urla.

 

_\- Cas, merda!_

 

Passano alcuni secondi e poi il silenzio in cui il corpo di Dean resta immobile _._

 

_\- Merda! Cas!_

 

" _Dean! Eccomi. Dicevi?"_

 

_\- Stai bene? Che è successo?_

 

_"Certo che sto bene. Non hanno sentito ragione, ho dovuto renderli inoffensivi. A breve i miei fratelli verranno a prenderli per portarli nelle prigioni celesti."_

 

Dean sente il corpo rilassarsi ed è sollevato al punto di non avere più voglia di litigare con l’angelo per spiegargli le normali interazioni umane.

-  _Okay Cas, senti quando hai fatto torni al bunker? Abbiamo ancora un diavolo da trovare da queste parti e un po’ di aiuto angelico farebbe comodo._

 

" _Arrivo il prima possibile. A presto."_

 

Come sempre la comunicazione si interrompe prima che Dean abbia modo di rispondere.

Percorre in automatico la strada fino alla sala d’ingresso dove Sammy lo aspetta davanti al tavolo.

-  _Ho portato le proteine Sammy!_

 

Sam guarda il fratello con sospetto.

_\- Non l’Elvis Luther Burger, vero? Dimmi di no ti prego…_

 

Dean sogghigna divertito.

_\- No! Hanno fatto un nuovo piatto del giorno e, indovina un po’, si chiama “Hunter”!_

 

_\- Scherzi? E l’insalata? Hai preso l’insalata?_

 

_\- Sei pazzo? L’insalata è per i conigli, Sammy! I cacciatori mangiano “Hunter”! Ho sentito Cas…_

Dice stappando una birra e andando a sedersi di fronte al fratello.

 

_\- Come sta? Ha detto quando torna?_

 

_\- Ha quasi finito le sue cose da angelo. Dice che quando può arriva. Notizie dal tavolo?_

 

Il minore dei Winchester si allunga sul tavolo prendendo a sua volta una bottiglia.

_\- Nulla di diverso. Pare però che qualcosa di più forte stia accadendo a LA; potrebbe anche non essere Lucifero, ho controllato nei database della polizia, nessun caso strano._

 

_\- Hum. Quindi cosa? Definisci forte…_

 

Sam sorseggia pensieroso la birra sbirciando appena gli appunti sul tavolo.

_\- Potente...intendo di potente. Si è accesa una lucina dorata, e nelle istruzioni non è menzionata nessuna lucina dorata...non so a cosa possa riferirsi._

 

Dean recupera il panino e lo scarta: ha davvero un bell’aspetto.

-  _Beh, direi che se sul tavolo magico si accende una lucina sconosciuta nella città dove il Diavolo ha preso residenza… cioè dai, andiamo! Vuoi dirmi davvero che pensi non c’entri Lucifero?_

 

Il minore sospira posando la bottiglia proprio vicino alle lucine che sono Los Angeles.

- _Non so Dean, potrebbe come non potrebbe. Ho provato a chiamare Garth che dovrebbe trovarsi nelle vicinanze di LA ma non risponde._

 

_\- Non so se essere deluso o sollevato_

Risponde il maggiore addentando il suo squisito panino.

- _Voglio dire, Garth! Se questa roba riguarda il Diavolo non so se sia la persona che vorrei sul posto…_

 

_\- È l’unico cacciatore che abbiamo in zona. Si lo so, è Garth ed è un licantropo, ma non abbiamo altri aiuti._

 

_\- Ecco appunto, un licantropo, Garth licantropo è il nostro asso nella manica?_

 

Sam guarda di straforo il fratello. Quello che sta per suggerire sa che non sarà di suo gradimento.

_\- Io avrei un’idea…_

 

Dean lo guarda perplesso e finisce la birra.

-  _Sono tutto orecchi._

 

Il minore prende l’hamburger e lo osserva sollevando la fetta di pane. Nemmeno un cetriolino, una foglia di insalata, solo bacon, carne e carne.

_\- Mentre cercavo notizie per Alicia e Max mi sono imbattuto in uno dei libri che desiderava avere Rowena, potremmo chiederle un favore in cambio di uno degli incantesimi che contiene, una divinazione da lontano._

 

Dean finisce il panino, si toglie le briciole dalla bocca e si prende il tempo per valutare il pensiero di Rowena con in mano il libro d’incantesimi e la quantità di danni che avrebbe potuto fare. D’altra parte la strega si è dimostrata utile di recente. Si prende il tempo per alzarsi, agguantare un’altra birra, stapparla e dare una lunga sorsata prima di rispondere.

-  _Okay, facciamolo._

  
  



	2. 2

**CAPITOLO 2**

  
  


Mazikeen è felice. Ha appena riportato un ladruncolo in libertà provvisoria in prigione; l’idiota, con obbligo di firma, aveva cercato di fuggire così lei si è intascata un altro assegno bello corposo. È appena uscita dal dipartimento degli sceriffi federali quando davanti a lei, dall'altra parte della strada, ecco presentarsi la nera figura  del suo angelo caduto. Decisamente non aveva voglia di vederlo. Con passo deciso e sguardo feroce le si avvicina.

_ \- Cosa vuoi Amenadiel? _

 

L'alto angelo pare offeso.

- _  Lo sai. _

 

Diavolo! Non si arrende mai! Certo che lo sa...come al solito vuole parlare di Lucifer, di Chloe, di come Dio lo ha usato, di come si senta tradito. Questo angelo non fà altro che parlare, parlare e parlare, mentre lei non vuole fare altro che scoparselo, ma naturalmente la sua attuale crisi esistenziale non contempla un po' di buon, sano, perverso sesso demoniaco con lei. Ogni volta che prova a gettarsi su quel corpo possente lui l'allontana e scappa. Che palle!

-  _ Senti, non ho nessuna intenzione di stare a sentire i tuoi stupidi piagnistei. Non me ne importa nulla dei tuoi problemi con il paparino, e nemmeno di Lucifer che fa finta che non sia successo nulla. A me sta bene così, lui per la sua strada io per la mia. _

 

_ \- Ma non ti importa nulla di Chloe? _

 

Maze allarga le braccia esasperata.

_ \- Chloe sta benissimo...più o meno. - _  aggiunge - _  È solo un pochino più stronza del solito, ma ho un piano! Stasera la porto a bere e magari ci scappa pure una bella scopata con qualche sconosciuto, una cosa a tre, o quattro. _

 

L'angelo arrossisce e distoglie lo sguardo. È ancora così pudico nonostante tutto quello che hanno fatto insieme, e ne hanno fatte di “cose”. Oh il sesso con quell'angelo...Maze deve ammettere che è bravo quasi quanto Lucifer, anche se non dotato della stessa fantasia perversa.

- _  Ho un'idea Amenadiel, perché non vieni anche tu? Dai, ci divertiremo. _

Il demone si avvicina all'angelo fino a sentirne il calore. Con una mano comincia ad accarezzargli gli addominali sotto la maglietta. Ha scoperto che lo fa impazzire, quasi quanto una bella leccata alla base della mascella, cosa che Maze non esita a fare. Premendo il corpo contro quello dell'angelo, solo appena teso, il demone avvicina la bocca al suo orecchio.

_ \- Lo so che hai voglia di fare sesso con me Amenadiel, lo vedo nei tuoi occhi ogni volta che mi guardi. Ti manco, e tu manchi a me. _

 

Le mani dell'angelo salgono fino a premere contro la schiena nuda del demone. La sua tentazione, la sua perdizione. Certo che desidera quel demone, desidera perdersi nel calore della perversione, vedere quegli occhi accendersi di desiderio e di ferocia, vuole sentirla contorcersi tra le sue braccia. Senza volerlo gli scappa un gemito di desiderio e sa che non ha scampo.

-  _ Sì, mi manchi...-  _ ed ecco l'esitazione.

 

Maze si allontana da lui con occhi di ghiaccio, improvvisamente fredda.

-  _ Ma. _

 

_ \- ...ma.-  _ fa eco l'angelo.

 

_ \- Fottiti Amenadiel -  _ e con un movimento fluido e felino gira le spalle all'angelo e si allontana con passo deciso. Non ci sarebbe cascata di nuovo...non con un altro angelo! Fanculo tutta la loro razza, avrebbe trovato qualche umano e umana con cui togliersi qualche prurito, magari con qualche piccola tortura. Incredibilmente Mazikeen si trova a pensare che ultimamente preferisce di gran lunga la compagnia di quelle scimmie puzzolenti piuttosto che di angeli e demoni. Una serata tra donne con alcol e maschi vogliosi, ecco cosa ci voleva!

_ \- Bene, chiamiamo la tribù! _

 

-o-

 

Il telefono di Linda s’illumina nella borsa senza fortunatamente emettere un suono perché quella seduta è abbastanza impegnativa anche senza le distrazioni di Maze.

 

-  _ Ma ti rendi conto? Mi ha di nuovo abbandonato nel bel mezzo del nulla solo per una battutina innocente! E non c’era neppure Detective Stronzo nei paraggi...non ho fatto allusioni sul loro rapporto, nulla! Solo una battutina sul flaccido corpo morto e dilaniato da una amante disperata! Davvero, a volte non la capisco! Linda...Linda ma mi ascolti? Mi sembri distratta! _

 

_ \- Sì, sì certo, Lucifer. Scusami… un calo glicemico… sai, la dieta! Ora, dimmi, secondo te perché Chloe reagisce in questo modo? _

 

_ \- Ma è ovvio, non apprezza la mia ironia! E pensare che le avevo anche fatto un complimento sul suo nuovo completo, un bel paio di pantaloni aderenti che le mette in risalto il sedere...davvero appagante! E niente...mi ha guardato e ha alzato gli occhi al cielo, come se al babbo importasse qualcosa. _

 

_ \- Okay, Lucifer, hai pensato che magari se Chloe non apprezza la tua ironia possa essere il caso di cambiare modo di esprimerla? _

 

Lucifer rivolge uno sguardo scioccato alla sua dottoressa.

_ \- Non c’è nulla che non va nella mia ironia squisitamente arguta, è il detective che s’è rotta! _

 

_ \- Cosa vuoi dire quando dici che si è rotta? _

 

_ \- Ma è ovvio! Deve esserle successo qualcosa con quel veleno...le avrà bruciato qualche parte del cervello, non so...magari Ella può spiegarcelo! _

 

_ \- Sì, oppure potrebbe essere qualcosa che non ha a che fare con un cambiamento fisico… _

 

_ \- Cosa intendi Linda? - _  e lo sguardo che il diavolo rivolge alla sua terapista è di puro sconcerto.

 

- _  Intendo dire che a volte le persone possono “rompersi” emotivamente parlando. Possono perdere la loro capacità di fidarsi, la confidenza verso gli altri. Pensi che nel vostro rapporto sia successo qualcosa che possa aver rotto questa fiducia? Che possa averla, non so, esasperata? _

 

Lucifer pare davvero pensarci sopra. Può essere successo qualcosa a parte l’essere stata ad un passo dalla morte?

_ \- Beh...quando l’ho salvata non era cosciente, per cui non può sapere come l’ho fatto, ho anche lasciato che il detective stronzo si prendesse quasi tutto il merito! Eppure quando sono tornato da lei non mi ha neppure ringraziato, non è da tutti essere salvati dal diavolo, non credi? Le ho anche lasciato il tempo per riprendersi. _

 

A volte Linda si chiede come sia possibile che i suoi pazienti più ottusi siano entità eterne potenzialmente superiori.

-  _ Riguardo questo: hai pensato che lei possa non aver capito le tue intenzioni? _

 

Ora il diavolo non è più rilassato. Il suo sguardo s’è fatto cupo, perso in pensieri lontani. Quei giorni...non voleva nemmeno ricordarli.

-  _ Forse la detective non dovrebbe pensare troppo alle mie intenzioni. Ormai non ne ho più nessuna nei suoi riguardi, non farò il gioco del mio caro, affettuoso papà questa volta. _

 

Questo è un terreno difficile per Linda. Ogni volta che Lucifer tira fuori suo padre si sente sempre a disagio.

_ \- Tuo padre può aver messo Chloe sulla tua strada, Lucifer, ma quello che è il vostro rapporto, la fiducia che avete creato, quello non è qualcosa che ha a che fare con lui, è qualcosa che riguarda solo te e Chloe. Sei davvero convinto di voler rinunciare? _

 

_ \- Si, almeno finchè non avrò capito cosa è Chloe e perchè papà l’ha messa sulla mia strada. Non posso avere la certezza che la fiducia di cui parli sia vera...lei non si merita qualcosa di fasullo, artificiale e nemmeno io. _

 

-o-

 

La porta del bunker si apre. “ _ Finalmente a casa _ ” pensa Castiel. Quest’ultima missione per conto del Paradiso è stata particolarmente estenuante, davvero non si aspettava un tale livello di pazzia da parte dei suoi fratelli. Poco importa, ha fatto il suo dovere e ora può riposare nella sua vera, nuova casa. Comincia a scendere le scale di metallo e sente le voci dei Winchester nella stanza sotto di lui.

- _ Hey Dean, Sam. _

 

_ \- Cas! -  _ Dean esce dalla cucina reggendo una birra e percorre la stanza a passi veloci fino ad accogliere l’angelo ormai già vicino al tavolo. -  _ ce ne hai messo di tempo! -  _ dice dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

 

_ \- Ho dovuto aspettare i rinforzi. Novità? _

 

_ \- Che rinforzi? _

 

_ \- I fratelli sani…-  _ risponde l’angelo all’amico.

 

_ \- Sammy ha trovato qualcosa sul tavolo _  - dice indicando il piano  _ \- una lucina d’oro, proprio a LA. -  _ e si sente una punta d’orgoglio nella sua voce. Il fratellino ci sa fare.

 

Castiel rivolge uno sguardo incuriosito al tavolo luminoso piegando leggermente la testa da un lato.

-  _ A Los Angeles? E cosa indica una luce d’oro? _

 

Nel frattempo dalla biblioteca arriva anche Sam reggendo un libro in una mano e il laptop nell’altra.

-  _ Hey Cas! Bentornato. Com’è andata la caccia? _

 

_ \- Tutto bene. Cos’è la luce d’oro? _

 

Sam sospira sconsolato. Adagia laptop e libro sul tavolo e si lascia cadere su di una sedia.

-  _ Non ne ho idea, l’unica cosa che sappiamo è che ciò che indica quella luce si trova rinchiuso in un magazzino, un box in uno storage a LA, ben protetto da glifi, trappole, incantesimi vari. _

 

L’angelo lo guarda incuriosito sedendosi a sua volta.

_ \- Come sapete dove si trova? _

 

_ \- Rowena.-  _ risponde Dean da dietro le spalle di Cas.

 

L’angelo si irrigidisce appena. Ancora quella strega bislacca. E dove c’è quella strega c’è quel puzzolente del suo figlio demoniaco.

-  _ Rowena… _

 

_ \- Già, quella stronza ci sa fare con gli abracadabra! _

 

Un sospiro rassegnato sfugge dalle labbra screpolate e pallide di Castiel. Purtroppo deve convenire con Dean.

_ \- Bene. Allora che si fa? Se è Los Angeles ci sarà di mezzo Lucifero. Se c’è di mezzo Lucifero io devo andare. Devo controllare. _

 

_ \- Andiamo tutti, Cas. -  _ risponde Dean con un tono che non ammette repliche.

 

_ \- Se c’è di mezzo Lucifero, Cas, questa volta ce l’abbiamo. Lo rispediremo all’Inferno.-  _ il tono di Sam è duro e lo sguardo freddo, di ghiaccio. Inutile, quando si tratta di Lucifero tutto quello che ha passato a causa di quell’essere torna a galla. La rabbia, il dolore, la pazzia...non avrà pace fino a quando Lucifero non sarà più una minaccia per nessuno.

-  _ Questa volta non ci casco, Lucifero non può cambiare. Partiamo domani mattina, Cas. _

 

_ \- Porta uno smoking, ci fermiamo a Las Vegas! -  _ dice Dean con un sorriso a trentadue denti ignorando l’occhiata truce del fratello.

 

-  _ Dean! Ma sei serio? Las Vegas? -  _ di nuovo...possibile che suo fratello non riesca a stare lontano da quel posto? Sam non può fare a meno di lanciare uno sguardo di disapprovazione all’uomo di fronte a lui. A volte sembra un bambino.

 

Castiel, allo stesso tempo, esala un sospiro quasi esasperato.

-  _ Prima Lucifero! Al ritorno se vuoi ci fermiamo a Las Vegas. _

 

Sam, soddisfatto che l’angelo la pensi come lui, allarga le braccia compiaciuto.

 

-  _ Voi due… voi due -  _ Il volto di Dean è cupo mentre agita l’indice verso i due uomini seduti -  _ voi due avete perso di vista le vere priorità! -  _ dice andandosene verso la cucina imbronciato in quella che spera essere un’uscita di scena teatrale che smuova sensi di colpa nei due guastafeste.  

 

Castiel, ignorando del tutto la scenata dell’amico, guarda Sam.

-  _ Che tipo di protezioni ci sono su quel luogo? _

 

_ \- Non lo sappiamo, Rowena non è riuscita a penetrare nemmeno un angolino...qualsiasi cosa sia contenuto là dentro, per avere protezioni simili dev’essere davvero qualcosa di grosso. -  _ risponde il minore dei Winchester.

 

-  _ Pensi che Dean se la sia presa? -  _ in fondo a Castiel dispiace non accontentare l’amico.

 

_ \- Se ne farà una ragione. Non preoccuparti per lui, gli basterà avere abbastanza birre per il viaggio. _

 

-0-

 

Dean si è già occupato di riempire il primo borsone coi coltelli, le pistole e qualsiasi tipo di arma possa solo ipotizzare si renderà utile anche se, ad essere onesti, dubita che nel caso di scontro con Lucifero avranno molto senso. In effetti lo ha fatto più per abitudine che altro. Adesso prepara i cambi impilando sul letto i vestiti: il viaggio non sarà breve. Va alla cassettiera per prendere due paia di pantaloni da aggiungere sul letto accanto alle camice ma quando torna a voltarsi quelle sono scomparse.

 

-  _ Dean, andiamo a Los Angeles, non in una festa di paese nel Montana. Queste camicie… _

 

-  _ Cazzo, Cas! Bussa prima di entrare! Sarei potuto essere nudo! _

In effetti indossa solo l’accappatoio dopo la doccia ed è chiuso per pura casualità.

 

-  _ Farebbe differenza? -  _ dice l’angelo fissandolo con quel suo sguardo innocente e perennemente stupito. A volte non capiva gli umani e questo loro senso di pudicizia. Insomma, erano tra uomini, non c’erano donne, il corpo di una donna nuda sì che avrebbe messo in imbarazzo anche lui, ma il corpo di Dean certamente no.

 

-  _ Sì, Cas, farebbe differenza. _

Come, dopo tanti anni sulla terra, l’angelo non capisca ancora le basi delle interazioni umane Dean non può comprenderlo. Mentre lo dice gli prende di mano le camicie.

-  _ E -  _ aggiunge fissando quegli occhi blu che tolgono il respiro -  _ le mie camicie sono perfette. _

 

_ \- Si, per un taglialegna. _

 

_ \- Ha parlato l’impiegato delle poste! Seriamente, Cas, dobbiamo fare qualcosa al riguardo: non puoi fingerti dell’FBI conciato in quel modo. _

 

-  _ Cos’ha che non va il mio vestiario? _

 

_ \- Stai scherzando? Un federale non andrebbe mai in giro in quel modo! _

 

Castiel alza il mento e aggrotta la fronte. Va sempre a finire così quando fa arrabbiare Dean, se la prende con il suo trench.

 

Dean resta a fissare quell’espressione e il primo istinto è di ridere. L’angelo è davvero buffo quando mette il broncio. Poi si sente in colpa perché… beh perché Cas è Cas.

-  _ Senti amico, a me piace il tuo stile, okay? Voglio dire, nessuno potrebbe portare un trench senza sembrare il detective Colombo tranne te, davvero.  _

 

-  _ Io credevo di assomigliare più a Constantine -  _ da quando Metatron ha giocato con la sua mente si ritrova a conoscere cose insospettabili.

 

_ \- Chi? Va beh, senti, comunque sia sono certo che non gli sta bene nemmeno un terzo di quanto sta bene a te. -  _ e nel dirlo Dean ha certezza di essere sincero, ma lo sguardo diffidente dell’angelo gli dice che non è riuscito nel suo intento.

 

_ \- Ok...ti lascio finire le valigie. _

 

_ \- Bravo! E, Cas ti prego, procurati un completo! _

 

Borbottando un  _ “va bene _ ” tra i denti, l’angelo lascia la stanza di Dean, confuso e stranito. A volte fa fatica a capire quando Dean scherza e quando invece è serio. In ogni caso, alla prima occasione si libererà di quelle camicie da boscaiolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolino delle autrici
> 
> Una piccola precisazione: questa storia, a seguito di un "what if", si svolge circa sei anni dopo la vicenda di Amara svoltasi, secondo il "calendario di Supernatural", nel 2015 circa. Da qui, io e OcaPenna, la mia compagna di scrittura, abbiamo deciso di prendere con le pinze quanto avviene dalla dodicesima stagione in poi, reinterpretare il destino di Lucifer e rimodellare il tutto in base alle nostre menti malate. Perché sei anni dopo? Beh, perchè nella serie tv "Lucifer" il nostro arcangelo ha già passato cinque anni sulla terra a gestire il Lux, e un anno come consulente civile per l'LAPD, libero dalla sua "gabbia", in vacanza. Anche qui ci siamo prese alcune libertà: nessun accenno alla Madre.   
> Insomma, gustatevi questo What If, lasciate un commento e calatevi nel soprannaturale con noi!


	3. 3

**CAPITOLO 3**

  
  


La sveglia suona. Sam si gira nel letto grugnendo e cercandola con la mano. “ _ Sono già le sei…”  _ pensa stropicciandosi il volto e tirandosi su a sedere. Solo il tempo di una doccia veloce e poi è già in cucina a preparare la scorta di birra per il fratello e qualche smoothies per se stesso. Il lungo viaggio per LA sta per cominciare.

 

-0-

 

_ \- Hei, hai preso la birra? _

Dean guida fissando la statale 36, hanno appena passato Norton e dall’autoradio suonano i Deep Purple.

 

-  _ Certo, sotto gli smoothies. _

 

_ \- Cas, passa la birra! _

 

_ \- Non credi sia un po’ presto per la birra, Dean? _

 

Dean si volta allibito verso l’angelo.

-  _ Stai scherzando? _

 

La mano di Sam corre immediatamente al volante dell’Impala, solo un leggero terrore nello sguardo.

_ \- Dean! La strada, la strada! _

 

_ \- Dì al pennuto di darmi la birra! -  _ gli risponde stizzito il fratello riprendendo il volante.

 

-  _ Cas, metti la cintura. Dean, direi che la birra può aspettare fino a quando non ci fermeremo per mangiare. Piuttosto pianifichiamo: come ci muoviamo una volta raggiunta LA? _

 

_ \- Dritti allo storage! Prima risolviamo questa faccenda, prima possiamo andarcene a Las Vegas… -  _ risponde deciso il fratello.

 

Sam sospira. A volte l’impulsività di Dean gli esaurisce le forze.

_ \- Si, certo, ma non possiamo buttarci così a testa bassa in una situazione che non conosciamo e in un territorio che non ci è familiare. E se ci fossero degli allarmi nelle vicinanze? Demoni a guardia? _

 

Dean sbuffa e alza gli occhi al cielo.

_ \- Okay, allora andiamo a dare un’occhiata di sopralluogo, poi ci infiliamo in un motel, facciamo una bella doccia e pensiamo a qualcosa. _

 

Sul sedile posteriore Castiel annuisce. “ _ Menomale che Sam è più cauto.” _

 

-  _ Adesso passami quella birra! _

 

Sospirando, Castiel si arrende, solleva il coperchio del frigo che occupa il posto a fianco e cerca le birre: totalmente sommerse da parecchi bicchieri ben sigillati. Alla fine trova le uniche tre birre presenti.

-  _ Ehm...certo. - _  facendo finta di nulla allunga una birra a Dean e lancia uno sguardo di rimprovero a Sam.

 

-0-

  
  


-  _ Come sarebbe a dire che è l’ultima birra? _

Dean non cede allo sguardo da cucciolo bastonato del fratellino che alza le spalle.  

 

-  _ I bicchieri occupano spazio nel frigo. _

 

Castiel sorride appena girando le spalle ai fratelli. Quelle situazioni domestiche sono rare e piacevoli che gustarsele in un luogo simile è come un sogno. Si sono fermati in una strada laterale, nei pressi di Georgetown, vicino a dei piccoli laghetti circondati da alte colline verdi. La meraviglia del creato! I Winchester sono seduti sul cofano dell’Impala intenti a mangiare panini,  mentre l’angelo fa vagare sereno il suo sguardo tutto intorno.

 

-  _ Beh allora adesso alzi il culo e vai a recuperare una birra! Ho visto un drug poco prima dell’hotel… _

 

Sam, rassegnato, si alza e pulendosi la camicia asseconda il fratello. In fondo ha ragione: ok farlo bere meno, ma senza birra Dean diventa intrattabile.

 

In realtà Dean non è così di buon umore da parecchio tempo: si gode il fatto di avere suo fratello e Cas intorno senza che il mondo stia per finire, e questo vuol dire anche punzecchiare Sammy e ritagliarsi un momento di solitudine col suo angelo.

-  _ Hey Cas, che stai guardando? _

 

_ \- Un’opera d’arte. _

 

Dean segue lo sguardo dell’amico lungo il lago e verso le montagne brulle costellate di abeti. Poi torna a guardare il volto rilassato dell’angelo e le labbra screpolate distendersi in un mezzo sorriso.

 

-0-

  
  


-  _ Finalmente Los Angeles! Diamine amico -  _ dice Sam fissando disgustato il fratello che guida con sguardo fiero e sornione _ , - Io depenno il Carl’s Jr. dai fast food e il suo maledetto Breakfast Burger! Questa macchina è come una camera a gas!  _ \- borbotta abbassando il finestrino -  _ Ecco il motel. _

Poco prima, ha telefonato per la prenotazione online al Friendship Motor Inn che non è certo il migliore di LA, ma uno dei pochi che si possono permettere. Almeno ha letti belli grossi. Non vede l’ora di scendere da quell’auto, farsi una doccia e sgranchirsi un po’ le gambe. Sono appena stati allo storage che il tavolo psichico ha indicato e l’hanno trovato senza particolari difese: nessun apparente demone, solo un paio di guardie umane: sembrerebbe proprio un normalissimo affitta box. Sam non vuole preparare nessun piano di infiltrazione in quel luogo pulcioso senza prima essersi riposato in modo adeguato, e anche Dean sembra accusare il colpo. Nonostante le profferte dell’angelo si è rifiutato di lasciare la guida della macchina a qualcuno che non fosse Sam, e anche al fratello non ha concesso più di un paio d’ore di guida durante le quali non ha comunque chiuso occhio. Adesso ha davvero bisogno di una doccia e di chiudere gli occhi per un’oretta. In fondo se Los Angeles ha sopportato Lucifero fino a quel giorno, non esploderà entro le dieci di mattina.

Parcheggiano l’Impala davanti alla porta della camera e recuperano dalla reception le chiavi mentre il portiere prende i documenti falsi, perplesso, chiedendosi come dormiranno tre uomini in due letti singoli. Ma è la California e nessuno fa domande.

Dean tiene su una spalla la borsa mentre apre la porta scrostata del motel e prima ancora di accendere la luce sente la puzza.

 

-  _ Ciao ragazzi. _

 

Dean si blocca sulla porta fermando Sam con un braccio.

-  _ Che ci fai qui, Crowley? _

 

Il demone si solleva dalla sedia vicino al tavolino a mani alzate in gesto di resa.

_ \- Vengo in pace, cowboy. Rilassati, beviamoci una birra e godiamoci l’ospitalità e il lusso del miglior alloggio di LA, vuoi? _

 

Dean si rilassa, entra nella stanza accendendo la luce e buttando il borsone sul letto con noncuranza.

-  _ Non abbiamo tempo per le tue stronzate, Crowley! _

 

Sam entra a sua volta nella stanza lanciando uno sguardo disgustato all’empia creatura sorridente di fronte a lui. Non dice nulla, basta il suo atteggiamento a chiarire quanto poco gradisca l’intromissione non voluta. Castiel pare pensarla allo stesso modo.

 

-  _ Cosa vuoi? -  _ la puzza di quel demone irrita sempre l’angelo. Il viaggio è stato lungo e fin troppo rumoroso per i suoi gusti, con la radio sempre accesa e i battibecchi dei fratelli, ci manca solo quel logorroico diavolo da quattro soldi.

 

-  _ Un uccellino mi ha detto che Lucifero si trova da queste parti; sono venuto a controllare -  _ dice cercando di ottenere l’espressione più innocente possibile -  _ Quando ho saputo che eravate in città, beh, un benvenuto alla squadra era il minimo. _

 

_ “Fantastico” _  pensa Sam prendendo possesso del letto più vicino alla porta. Apre la sua borsa, prende il necessario e, senza nemmeno degnare di attenzione il demone, si rivolge al fratello.

-  _ Io vado a farmi una doccia… _

 

_ \- Cos’è, un invito? _  - lo stuzzica Crowley ammiccando.

 

_ \- Fottiti demone. _

 

Castiel si siede sul letto di Sam e guarda Dean con espressione esasperata.

 

-  _ Quindi cos’è, adesso fai anche le visite di cortesia? -  _ borbotta il cacciatore.

 

_ \- In effetti no. -  _ Crowley riprende il suo posto al tavolino  _ \- ma, visto che gli interessi coincidono pensavo… _

 

_ \- No! _  - lo interrompe secco l’umano.

 

-  _ No!-  _ gli fa eco l’angelo.

 

Gli occhi di Crowley vanno dall’uno all’altro.

_ \- No?! Sul serio? No?! _

 

_ \- Niente patti, niente accordi, niente di niente! -  _ ribadisce l’umano in piedi accanto al letto.

 

_ \- State scherzando? _

Crowley si è alzato, la faccia congestionata e il tono alterato.

 

-  _ Io non scherzo mai -  _ controbatte l’angelo guardandolo di straforo.

 

_ \- Tu, razza di piccione ingrato! Dovevo lasciarti soffocare nella melma davanti agli occhietti lucidi di Jennifer!   _ \- sputa fuori dai denti indicando con un gesto di disprezzo Dean  _ \- questa volta me lo dovete! _

 

_ \- Lucifero è una mia responsabilità! Sono io che l’ho riportato sulla Terra, per cui sarò io a rispedirlo nella sua prigione! _

 

_ \- Mi ha messo un guinzaglio!  _ \- il demone è completamente fuori di sé mentre urla contro l’angelo.

 

La porta del bagno si apre e ne esce Sam. Ha già indossato i jeans e si sta asciugando i capelli che gocciolano sul petto nudo.

 

-  _ Ma la volete piantare di urlare come donne isteriche? Per quanto mi disgusti dirlo, Crowley ha ragione, glielo dobbiamo. _

 

Il demone si gira con aria soddisfatta verso il ragazzo.

-  _ Sentito lo spilungone? _

 

_ \- Non allargarti…-  _ e guardando il fratello prosegue -  _ ma non abbiamo scelta. Purtroppo può esserci utile per rompere i sigilli e le protezioni. _

 

Castiel continua a guardare Dean. Sà perfettamente quanto poco sopporti dover collaborare con quel demone, per cui già sa che toccherà a lui portarselo in giro.

 

-  _ Quali protezioni? _

Gli occhi del demone corrono dall’uno all’altro interrogativi.

 

Dean continua a fissare Crowley a pugni stretti. Quella faccenda sta prendendo una piega fastidiosa ma, per quanto non gli piaccia ammetterlo, Sammy ha ragione.

 

Ora Sam guarda il Re dell’Inferno. È un azzardo ma per quanto odioso, s’è rivelato utile in situazioni simili in passato.

-  _ Abbiamo trovato qualcosa ma non sappiamo cosa, esattamente. Rowena è riuscita solo ad individuare il luogo, ma è protetto, molto protetto. _

 

_ \- Rowena! Sul serio? Chiamate quella maledetta stronza ogni volta?! -  _ Crowley ha l’aria di essere davvero esasperato  _ \- io non ho parole! Avete un gusto pessimo in fatto di donne! _

 

_ \- Qualsiasi cosa ci sia là dentro, Lucifero ci tiene abbastanza da chiuderla in una maledetta cassaforte d’incantesimi. -  _ dice Dean ignorandolo prima che Sammy lo interrompa: -  _ Anche se non abbiamo la certezza che centri qualcosa Lucifero. _

 

Dean lo guarda di sottecchi, con aria poco convinta, poi torna a fissare Crowley che pare valutare la faccenda con attenzione prima di rispondere.

 

-  _ Se, e dico se, si potessero rompere quei sigilli, cosa volete farne di Lucifero? _

 

Castiel rivolge al demone uno sguardo stupito.

-  _ Naturalmente rimedierò ai miei errori riportandolo all’Inferno. _

 

La risposta non sembra piacere per nulla al demone che inarca le sopracciglia, il Diavolo nel suo regno è l’ultima cosa che vuole vedere ora.

 

_ \- Però _ …- Sam ora ha lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Continua ad avere una strana sensazione, un tarlo nella mente che non lo fa stare tranquillo. Perchè sta esitando in questo modo? -  _ prima scopriamo cosa nasconde quel box. Potrebbe non avere nulla a che fare con Lucifero, inoltre è da tempo che è qui a Los Angeles e non ha mai fatto nulla di...orrendo. _

 

_ \- Stai scherzando, Sammy? Stiamo parlando di Lucifero, hai presente? Satana, il Diavolo! Io dico che prendiamo quello che c’è in quel box, e mi gioco quello che vuoi che appartiene a lui, e poi gli spacchiamo il culo.   _

 

Crowley sembra decisamente più soddisfatto dell’ultima soluzione proposta dal maggiore dei Winchester.

 

_ \- Dean, sono anni che Lucifero è qui, in una grande città, a fare cosa...gestire un night? Ti pare l’atteggiamento di uno che voleva distruggere il mondo? C’è qualcosa che non quadra, e non rischierò la tua vita e quella di Cass per una vendetta. Io non capisco cosa voglia fare ora quell’essere, ma non possiamo far finta di nulla. Prima di tirare fuori le armi dobbiamo capire! _

 

_ \- Stammi a sentire Sammy, qui non si tratta di vendetta! C’è Lucifero a piede libero per Los Angeles e io non lascerò che… _

 

_ \- Ragazze, ragazze… per favore. -  _ Crowley interrompe lo sproloquio di Dean prima che inizi a balbettare -  _ non cominciate a litigare. Prima troviamo come entrare in quel box. La stronza malefica vi ha detto quali incantesimi lo proteggono? _

 

_ \- Purtroppo no -  _ interviene Sam,  _ \- non è riuscita a penetrare con nessun mezzo le barriere che proteggono quel luogo. È un salto nel buio, per questo ci siamo mossi. _

 

Crowley alza gli occhi al cielo, quando mai era stata utile a qualcosa sua madre?

-  _ Bene allora, chi fa da sé fa per tre… _

 

Castiel ha assistito pensieroso allo scambio di pareri, non gli è però sfuggito lo sguardo del demone. In un attimo è in piedi di fianco a quell’essere e ne afferra il braccio. Cerca di assumere il suo aspetto più terrificante e gli punta gli occhi direttamente in faccia.

-  _ No. Tu non vai da nessuna parte da solo. Inoltre, se centra Lucifero, credi che tra le protezioni non ci sia nulla che lo avverta di un’intrusione mistica? Se ti avvicini a quel luogo lui lo saprà senza dubbio. _

 

-  _ Va bene Colombo, rilassati! -  _ risponde piccato il demone.

 

L’angelo lascia andare immediatamente la presa. Sospirando guarda Dean.

-  _ Dovrete andare voi due in avanscoperta. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolino delle autrici
> 
> I Winchester sono arrivati a LA dopo un lungo e impegnativo viaggio in maccchina trovando ad aspettarli Crowley: poteva forse mancare lui, il Re dell'Inferno? Ovviamente no! Ora la squadra è al completo, con grande rammarico di Castiel che si troverà a dover fare coppia con l'agente Jay-Z.


	4. 4

**CAPITOLO 4**

 

_ \- Lucifer! -   _ Chloe alza gli occhi al cielo e si precipita nella stanza esasperata. Ecco un altro dettaglio che deve trovare il modo di giustificare nel rapporto. Nell'appartamento una ragazzina terrorizzata fissa il suo partner mentre lui la torchia.

 

-  _ Detective! Sta per parlare! Andiamo, è evidente che centra qualcosa! -  _ l’alto consulente civile guarda la donna che, a passo di marcia, lo raggiunge alle spalle. Davvero non capisce perchè non gli fa mai fare il suo lavoro, sarebbe tutto più veloce. D'altra parte Chloe ha rinunciato da parecchio tempo a cercare di spiegargli come seguire il protocollo.

 

-  _ Dov'eri lì tra le 11:00 e le 12:00 di ieri mattina? - _  si limita a chiedere la donna alla ragazza senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.

 

-  _ Io… io ero in palestra, chiedete a John, l’istruttore! _

 

Lucifer è annoiato. Un altro caso insignificante dove non sarebbe toccato a lui punire i colpevoli, i casi che più detestava. È quasi tentato di andarsene e telefonare alle Britthany per un  _ menagè a troi _ , la detective può benissimo cavarsela anche senza il suo aiuto, non capisce perché ha richiesto la sua presenza. Tira fuori il cellulare e comincia a guardare qualche stupido video per passare il tempo.

 

-  _ Dovrai venire con noi al dipartimento per rilasciare una dichiarazione ufficiale. -  _ dice intanto la detective alla sospettata -  _ come si chiama la palestra? _  - aggiunge tirando fuori il taccuino, e nel farlo si accorge dei risolini di Lucifer e della sua distrazione. -  _ Lucifer! -  _ lo richiama tra i denti.

Può tollerare che abbia deciso di comportarsi da stronzo con lei ed è anche disposta a passare sopra al fatto che sia sparito lasciandola ad affrontare tutto da sola per mesi, ma non può accettare in nessun modo la sua totale mancanza di rispetto per il loro lavoro.

 

_ \- Detective, devi assolutamente vedere questo video! C’è uno che, provando a saltare da un palazzo, finisce in un tombino dritto nella fogna! -  _ dice l’uomo ridendo come un bambino. Quella donna deve assolutamente imparare a divertirsi, Maze non ha fatto proprio un bel lavoro, deve impegnarsi di più. Alzando gli occhi dallo schermo del cellulare vede però lo sguardo che la detective gli lancia e il suo sorriso va a scemare. Che noia!

-  _ E va bene, qual è la palestra? -  _ chiede rivolto alla giovane.

 

-o-

 

Scartoffie. La sua scrivania ne è invasa, montagne di cartelle di casi che ancora aspettano di essere archiviati. Nelle ultime settimane la gente pare impazzita, erano anni che non c’era una tale escalation di reati. Dan sbuffa mentre prende l’ennesimo foglio con testimonianza da controllare, così vede entrare Chloe e scendere le scale trascinando una ragazzina seguita dall’inseparabile stronzo in completo. Si alza e si affretta a raggiungere la donna.

-  _ Chloe, sala interrogatori 3. _

 

_ \- Detective Stronzo! Sempre pronto ad aiutare. Tutto bene al cabaret? -  _ Lucifer adora prendere in giro Dan per il suo passatempo. In fondo quell’umano gli piace, ha solo un enorme palo su per il culo. Il detective Espinoza lo ignora anche se, mentalmente, prende nota che deve controllare che dal frigo non venga a mancare il suo budino un’altra volta. Quando Lucifer passa al distretto lui rimane sempre senza spuntino.

 

Chloe nel frattempo affida la sospettata ad un agente perché raccolga la deposizione e la porti in sala interrogatori.

-  _ Dan, possiamo parlare? _

 

_ \- Certo -  _ quello sguardo non promette nulla di buono, troppe volte l’ha visto sul volto di sua moglie. “ _ È senz’altro colpa di Lucifer! È sempre colpa sua”. _

 

_ \- Io intanto torchio la ragazza -  _ informa il diavolo in completo di Prada.

 

-  _ Tu non fai proprio niente! -  _ lo blocca Chloe minacciandolo con un dito -  _ Stai qui buono e fermo cinque minuti. -  _ poi rivolta all’ex marito -  _ Andiamo Dan!  _ \- lo afferra per un braccio e lo trascina nella sala caffè.

-  _ Sei arrivato in ritardo a prendere Trixie ieri, di nuovo! Credevo ci stessimo provando, Dan…  _

 

_ \- Lo so...dovevo finire un rapporto! Non ho tardato poi così tanto...e poi Trixie non se l’è presa, le ho portato la torta. _

 

_ \- Non è un fatto di torta Dan! È un fatto di fiducia: avevi detto che non sarebbe più successo! _

 

Dalla vetrata della saletta Chloe tiene d’occhio Lucifer che nel frattempo si è seduto sulla scrivania di una giovane agente e sta flirtando con lei. Dan sta bofonchiando qualche scusa in risposta ma lei nemmeno lo sente: teme di essere diventata bordeaux e abbassa lo sguardo d’istinto. Poi senza nessun valido motivo afferra Dan per le spalle e lo bacia.

 

-  _ Ma che...Chloe! -  _ Dan è confuso ma gli basta seguire lo sguardo della sua ex per capire: ancora lui!

-  _ No! No mi dispiace Chloe, ma questo è troppo! Ma cosa credi di fare? -  _ guarda Lucifer che nemmeno si è accorto del patetico tentativo della donna di farlo ingelosire: è rilassato, stronzo e brillante come sempre con qualsiasi donna che gli capiti a tiro. -  _ Rassegnati Chloe, a lui non interessa nulla di serio, e tu non sei donna da una botta e via. E io non sono un tuo pupazzetto! - _  rosso di rabbia, Dan attende un qualche segno di rimorso da parte della ex moglie che per tutta risposta si volta e se ne va.

 

-  _ Andiamo Lucifer! La ricreazione è finita. _

 

Il detective Espinoza guarda la donna allontanarsi con lo spilungone che la segue come un cagnolino. “ _ Sono un idiota, un idiota fatto e finito!”. _

  
  


-0-

  
  


Dalla strada isolata non si sente nessun rumore, il centro vivo della città è lontano e nella zona industriale, a quell’ora, si incontrano solo sbandati e prostitute. E i fratelli Winchester, ovviamente.

Nascosti nell’oscurità scrutano l’ingresso dello storage da dietro un angolo. La sorveglianza non è nulla di eccessivo: un paio di agenti nel gabbiotto, qualche telecamera ma niente di più. Dean guarda ancora una volta il foglietto coperto di simboli che gli ha dato Cas; ne hanno già eliminati parecchi battendo da cima a fondo le strade intorno per essere sicuri di avere il perimetro esterno libero, qualunque cosa ci sia lì dentro Lucifero ha voluto costruirci intorno un muro bello spesso.

 

-  _ Vedi altro, Dean? -  _ Sam scruta nell’oscurità non solo il tozzo parallelepipedo di cemento, ma anche le vie laterali e i tetti degli altri edifici. Un conto è entrare in un covo di vampiri, ma quella... è effrazione bella e buona! Nessun demone in vista e telecamere in funzione. Per fortuna avevano tenuto il disturbatore di frequenze di un loro vecchio caso: sapeva che sarebbe tornato utile in qualche altra circostanza. Non è particolarmente potente, devono avvicinarsi molto alle telecamere ma farà il suo dovere. Due paia di guanti per non lasciare impronte completano l’assetto da scassinatori provetti.

 

-  _ No, può iniziare lo spettacolo. _

 

Sam prende il telefono e digita velocemente un messaggio.

 

**Da Sam a Castiel:**

_ “Via libera” _

 

Dopo aver inviato l’sms si avvicina al fratello e osserva il gabbiotto dei sorveglianti. Lavoro di squadra: prima Crowley a distrarre le guardie, poi Cass per addormentarle e cancellare loro la memoria. Passano pochi secondi e la nube rossa si avvicina al piccolo cubo penetrandovi. Il demone ha fatto la sua parte, l’uomo vede uno dei due sorveglianti irrigidirsi e, può scommetterci, i suoi occhi sono senz’altro orrendi. Attendono ancora un po’ poi Sam tocca la spalla di Dean.

-  _ Possiamo andare. _

 

I cacciatori si muovono veloci nel buio e man mano che proseguono rompono i sigilli tracciati sui muri e mimetizzati da graffiti, fino a trovare la porta d’accesso laterale sorvegliata da una telecamera. Sam si avvicina cauto assicurandosi che il disturbatore sia in funzione. Qualche secondo per dare tempo all’aggeggio di operare ed eccolo avvicinarsi alla porta. Ha poco tempo per aprirla, dalla tasca dei jeans tira fuori i grimaldelli e con pochi gesti sicuri sente la serratura scattare. Per fortuna, il proprietario, non ha ritenuto necessario installare allarmi aggiuntivi oltre alla sorveglianza armata.

Trovare il box di Lucifero non è difficile: la saracinesca è come tutte le altre invasa da tags e scarabocchi di ogni forma e colore, ma in mezzo a quei pastrocchi senza senso risalta un sottobosco di glifi e simboli di protezione. Per un momento a Dean sorge il sospetto che la bomboletta nera non basterà per riuscire a disattivarli tutti ma per fortuna la sottovaluta. Rompere il lucchetto è un gioco da ragazzi con le mega tenaglie e le mega braccia del fratellino.

All’interno, il box è invaso da ciarpame di ogni forma e dimensione: i fasci di luce delle torce indugiano su ogni genere di antichità e cianfrusaglie e a Dean sorge il dubbio di essere nel posto sbagliato. Sam si guarda intorno e per un attimo ha come un senso di nausea. Attira subito l’attenzione del fratello e, sussurrando, lo ammonisce.

-  _ Dean! Non toccare niente! Non sfiorare nemmeno un oggetto, ti prego. _

 

Dean gli rivolge una smorfia contrariata come un bimbo a cui venga detto di non toccare le prese elettriche.

 

-  _ Ti ricordo l’ultima volta che siamo entrati in un negozio di antichità: avrai anche ucciso Hitler ma hai fatto un gran macello. -  _ continua il minore.

 

_ \- Appunto -  _ risponde puntandogli contro la torcia -  _ Io, ho ucciso Hitler, ricordatelo. E comunque non mi sembra che qui ci sia nulla a parte robaccia. _

 

Sam fa roteare gli occhi esasperato e sorpassa l’altro cercando meglio in ogni angolo con la  torcia. A volte suo fratello è davvero infantile. Ad un certo punto, verso il fondo del box, l’uomo nota qualcosa. Degli scatoloni sono ammucchiati l’uno sopra l’altro ma sono stonati: ci sono scaffali pieni di oggetti, mobili, armadietti e solo quegli scatoloni.

-  _ Dean...forse qui c’è qualcosa. Aiutami. _

Afferra gli scatoloni e, nello spingerli, si accorge che sono vuoti. Guarda il fratello con intesa. Ci sono! Lì dietro gli pare di aver visto una specie di porta.

-  _ Credo ci sia una sorta di parete finta. C’è una porta qui. _

 

Dean lo aiuta a liberare del tutto la parete e sì, quella è decisamente una porta. Un quadro luminoso regola l’apertura, una serratura numerica, dannazione!

 

-  _ Merda!-  _ Sam non se lo aspettava.

 

-  _ Allora signorine, devo portarvi un the? _

 

Per un momento la voce sconosciuta alle spalle fa trasalire Dean che d’istinto si volta stringendo in mano il manico bianco della Colt MK. Anche Sam, spaventato e teso, si acquatta contro il muro con la pistola in mano

-  _ Dannazione, Crowley! - _  esala in un sospiro il minore dei fratelli.

 

-  _ Pensavo avessimo superato questa fase -  _  sghignazza divertito il demone prima di farsi strada nel box -  _ Uhm, cosa abbiamo qui?  _ \- chiede sovrappensiero scrutando il quadro da sopra la spalla di Dean.

 

-  _ Combinazione numerica, qualche idea? -  _ chiede il maggiore dei Winchester rivolto al quadro comandi. La vicinanza repellente del demone dietro la schiena e già abbastanza fastidiosa senza doverlo per forza guardare mentre se ne va in giro nel corpo di quel povero disgraziato innocente.

 

-  _ Uhm  _ \- Crowley resta un momento in silenzio -  _ prova _ _ 90666. _

 

Dean si volta accigliato ma poi digita. Lo schermo diventa rosso ed emette un suono poco promettente. L’uomo si volta di nuovo per tirare un’occhiataccia al demone che si stringe nelle spalle.

 

-  _ Hei, non sono un veggente! _

 

_ \- Ragioniamo un attimo. Dobbiamo pensare come Lucifero. Lui è arrogante, vanaglorioso, iracondo…-  _ Sam prova a ricordare com’era quando Lucifero soggiornava nella sua mente. Oltre a farlo impazzire, aveva avuto il modo di conoscerne le inclinazioni, gli atteggiamenti. -  _ Ha una mente semplice in fin dei conti, ed è egocentrico. Probabilmente 666 è corretto… _

 

Crowley storce la bocca in una smorfia.

-  _ Prova 69666. _

 

_ \- Ma che diavolo… -  _ protesta Dean.

 

Crowley sbuffa e si sporge a digitare la combinazione. Lo schermo diventa verde e la serratura si apre.

 

-  _ Che c’è? Abbiamo un passato, in fondo. -  _ dice rivolto alla faccia allibita del cacciatore che lo fissa tra il sorpreso e lo schifato, stessa espressione che compare sul volto di Sam. Potrebbe specificare che mesi di osservazione della vita nell’attico del Lux gli hanno dato un quadro dettagliato delle attuali attività del Diavolo, ma così è molto più divertente.

 

Con un brivido di disgusto, Sam si gira verso la porta e la apre con cautela puntando il fascio di luce oltre l’uscio. All’improvviso vede quello che c’è oltre ed è uno shock quando realizza cosa sta osservando.

-  _ Oh porca puttana! _

 

-o-

  
  


Quattro uomini sono in piedi, spalla a spalla, con le bocche aperte. Non riescono a crederci, specie l’angelo.  Castiel continua a ripetere sottovoce la stessa frase:  -  _ Non è possibile...non è possibile… - _  da quando è entrato nel box dopo che Crowley ha eliminato le protezioni anti angelo; la sua voce è diventata una monotona litania .

 

Gli occhi di Castiel non sono mai stati più spalancati di così. Sam, al suo fianco, può sentirlo tremare.

 

_ \- Te l’ho detto che c’entrava Lucifero.  _ \- mormora Dean al fratello sbattendo le lunghe ciglia scure per proteggersi dal bagliore.

 

-  _ Non è possibile…-  _ continua a mormorare l’angelo.

 

-  _ Che cosa facciamo adesso?  _ \- chiede il maggiore rivolto al fratello.

 

-  _ Io...cioè...porca puttata! -  _ Sam si passa le mani tra i capelli sconvolto. -  _ Che facciamo adesso? _

 

_ \- Una foto. -  _ la voce di Crowley sembra rompere quel momento di contemplazione.

 

-  _ Una foto? Sul serio Crowley? Ti pare il momento? _

 

Crowley guarda il cacciatore come si potrebbe osservare una scimmia alle prese con un’equazione complessa.

-  _ Una foto, Dean. Una foto per dimostrare che sappiamo cosa nasconde! Si chiama “avere una leva”! _

 

Sam si gira di scatto a guardare il demone.

-  _ Intendi...vuoi ricattare Lucifero? Ma sei impazzito? _

 

-  _ Io non voglio ricattare nessuno! -  _ risponde il Crowley schifato -  _ Voglio proporre un patto. Hai un’idea migliore, alce? _

 

Sam torna a guardare l’oggetto del loro sgomento. Non gli sembra vero, stanno sul serio pensando di fare un patto con Lucifero...per cosa, poi?

-  _ Cosa vogliamo noi? Perché ha fatto una cosa simile, e poi, come? Non ci posso credere…-  _ l’uomo si gira a guardare l’angelo al suo fianco. -  _ Cas… _

 

L’angelo non sa cosa pensare, dire che è sconvolto è poco. Questa cosa è fisicamente e materialmente inconcepibile!

- _  Non è possibile...sul serio, non ho mai sentito nulla di simile e non riesco a capire perchè… _

 

Dean porta una mano sulla spalla dell’amico per calmarlo, di rado l’ha visto così sconvolto.

 

-  _ Puoi sempre chiederlo a lui, ti pare? -  _ la voce di Crowley arriva tagliente da dietro le loro spalle -  _ Oh, per l’Inferno, la volete piantare di starvene lì imbambolati? Non me ne importa un accidente del perché l’ha fatto, diamoci una mossa a uscire da questo posto, ormai ce lo abbiamo in pugno! _

 

Dean deglutisce amaro, l’idea di un patto col Diavolo non gli piace per nulla, preferisce la versione in cui lo prende a calci. D’altra parte, quella è la migliore carta che hanno in mano da sempre.

_ \- Va bene. Facciamolo.    _

 

_ \- Cosa?-  _ Sam e Castiel, in coro, si girano a guardare Dean.

 

Dean si stringe nelle spalle.

-  _ Se avete un piano migliore è il momento di tirarlo fuori.- _  ma nessuno ce l’ha.

 

  
“ _ Forse siamo impazziti tutti ma...che altro possiamo fare ormai?”  _ si trova a pensare Sam.  _ \- Questa volta non finirà bene. - _  sussurra.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolino delle autrici
> 
> Cosa avrà sconvolto così tanto i cacciatori e l'angelo? Cosa nasconde, Lucifer, in quel box? Ma soprattutto, davvero i Winchester faranno un patto con il Diavolo...un altro?   
> Restate con noi e presto lo scoprirete! Leggete, commentate e diteci la vostra sulla storia, sappiate che il meglio deve ancora venire, abbiamo davanti mostri, indagini, rivelazioni e tante decisioni da prendere, decisioni che non sempre saranno piacevoli per i fratelli, e non solo per loro.   
> Io e OcaPenna attendiamo i vostri feedback!


	5. 5

**CAPITOLO 5**

 

-  _ Lui...è qui? _

Castiel fa scorrere lo sguardo nel locale: insieme al demone è entrato in quello che è in tutto e per tutto un night club cupo e fuori dall’ordinario per lui, abituato ai bar e ai pub in cui lo trascinano i fratelli Winchester. Da sopra la balconata vede specchi, superfici nere e lucide, piattaforme, un dedalo di strutture dissonanti e discordanti. Davvero suo fratello gestisce questo luogo? Sembra solo un’emanazione del posto da cui è scappato, l’Inferno.

 

Crowley  sbircia l’angelo con aria scocciata.

_ \- No, avevo solo voglia di un drink. Certo che è qui! _

La sua sopportazione verso quel pennuto tende a diminuire ogni momento che passa. Fare da balia a un bambino col trench non è il suo ideale di serata, specialmente al Lux. Non si era mai osato a entrare nel covo del Diavolo prima, ma adesso che è finalmente dentro al night inizia a pentirsi della sua codardia. Per quanto continui a sentire l’impellente bisogno di scappare il più lontano possibile da Lucifero, quel posto ha davvero un certo fascino: una versione pulita, profumata e molto luccicante dell’Inferno. Devono esserci ricordi meravigliosi su quei divanetti.

 

L’angelo guarda disgustato il demone. Quanto odia dover andare in giro con quell’essere! Prendendo un profondo respiro, si gira e comincia a scendere le scale metalliche.

-  _ Bene, andiamo. _

 

Non appena il rumore dei suoi passi riecheggia nel locale vuoto, un giovane uomo da dietro il bancone solleva lo sguardo, sorpreso.

-  _ Hey! Il locale è chiuso! Come avete fatto ad entrare? _

 

_ \- Dov’è Lucifero? Dobbiamo vederlo.-  _ Castiel si rivolge all’umano in modo brusco. Non ha tempo da perdere con stupidi rallentamenti.

 

-  _ Mr Morningstar? Voi non potete stare qui! _

 

Crowley blocca l’angelo afferrandolo per la spalla.

_ \- Io credo che dovresti chiamare il tuo capo, ragazzo. Questo posto viola almeno una decina di norme sulla sicurezza e non penso che Mr. Morningstar sarebbe felice di trovare un verbale scritto al suo ritorno, non credi?  -  _ Castiel, solo appena infastidito dal tocco del demone, deve ammettere che però ci sa fare, almeno quanto i fratelli per ciò che riguarda intrufolarsi ovunque con credibilità.

 

-  _ Si...dobbiamo formalizzare un verbale.-  _ qualcosa però l’ha imparata anche lui.

 

Il giovane barman con il codino è un po’ interdetto. -  _ Fatemi vedere un tesserino se siete del Dipartimento della Salute! -  _ telefonare al capo per dei mitomani avrebbe significato il licenziamento.

 

Crowley sbuffa schioccando le dita mentre il ragazzo si accascia senza vita e con il collo spezzato dietro al bancone.

 

Castiel assiste alla scena e sente la rabbia crescere dentro di lui. Furioso si rivolge al demone.

-  _ Era necessario? Hai ucciso un umano innocente e per di più...nella casa di Lucifero! Potevo addormentarlo! _

 

Crowley alza gli occhi al cielo, ci mancano le lagne dell’angelo ora! Anche se in effetti un cadavere dietro al bancone di Satana non sembra una buona cosa. Deve valutare come farlo sparire di lì, in fretta. __ Improvvisamente si sente il rumore della porta di servizio aprirsi.

 

-  _ Si Detective...lo so che non abbiamo tempo ma te lo prometto, faccio presto, solo una piccola tappa! Se porti a Dan un regalino magari ti perdona. Una bottiglia di Burbon penso che sarebbe l’ideale. _

 

_ \- Ti rendi conto che non ti riguarda, vero? -  _ protesta Chloe entrando contro voglia al Lux -  _ e comunque beve sono Tennessee. _

 

_ \- Ma certo che mi riguarda! Se voi due siete arrabbiati tra di voi poi ci vanno di mezzo le persone che vi stanno intorno, io per l’esattezza! Tennessee...scadente ma ce l’ho...Aspe...diamine! -  _ Lucifer si blocca vedendo i due esseri di fronte a lui. -  _ Non posso crederci, e voi che ci fate qui? _

 

Chloe si irrigidisce subito dietro di lui e porta la mano alla fondina. Qualcosa in quegli individui la innervosisce.

_ \- Li conosci? _  - chiede a Lucifer.

 

L’uomo, in evidente stato d’agitazione, rimane a fissare i due davanti a lui ancora per qualche secondo. Quando si riscuote guarda la detective e con leggero nervosismo le risponde.

-  _ In effetti...si. Scusa Detective, faccende personali, a quanto pare, richiedono la mia attenzione. Aspetta! -  _ con passo veloce e sbrigativo si avvicina al retro del bancone e vedendo il cadavere del suo migliore barman a terra per un attimo rimane stupito. Si affretta però ad afferrare una bottiglia di whisky e, altrettanto velocemente, la porge a Chloe prima che questa possa avvicinarsi e vedere il corpo. - _  Tieni...ora vai su, ti telefono dopo! E mi raccomando, mettici impegno con Dan. -  _ dice spingendo la donna verso l’uscita.

 

_ \- Ma Lucifer, il caso! -  _ protesta Chloe -  _ Si può sapere cosa ti prende? _

La donna ha già un piede fuori dal locale e tutto sommato l’idea di passare una serata in casa e telefonare a Dan per mangiare qualcosa e parlare non le dispiace. Le indagini sono ad un punto morto e anche con l’aiuto di Lucifer c’è poco che potrebbero fare.   

 

Lucifer per un attimo pare valutare l’idea di scappare con la detective, ma sa che a questo punto non servirebbe a nulla. Sospira e indica i due intrusi.

_ \- Chloe...fratello -  _ dice indicando il moro con il trench _  - e schifoso cagnaccio irrispettoso. Ti chiamo io. Ciao! -  _ e chiude la porta con decisione prima di voltarsi con evidente rabbia repressa nello sguardo. -  _ Voi...come osate! _

 

I demoni in genere non fanno buoni propositi. Crowley sta facendo un’eccezione appuntando mentalmente di non uccidere più baristi del Lux. Deglutisce e recupera quel poco di lucidità mentale, che non è ancora scappata a rintanarsi in qualche buco del suo cervello, per cercare come uscire vivo da quella situazione.

-  _ Dobbiamo parlare _  - dice fingendo una sicurezza eccessiva. Scava alla ricerca di una battuta arguta ma gli resta solo una terribile secchezza in gola. Senza volere sbircia l’angelo per cercare un qualche appiglio, almeno non è da solo in questa merda.

 

-  _ Parlare? AVETE UCCISO IL MIO MIGLIOR BARISTA! -  _ e nel dirlo non c’è più nulla del solito, affascinante Lucifer, ma il terribile Diavolo dal volto mostruoso. Castiel, allarmato, solleva la spada angelica con sguardo terrificante, pronto a combattere.

 

Crowley non ha nessuna intenzione di trovarsi in mezzo a un litigio tra il Diavolo e un angelo.

 

_ \- Quello _  - dice bloccando Castiel -  _ è stato un incidente. -  _ La scusa sembra piuttosto patetica ma non riesce a pensare a qualcosa di meglio per cui si affretta ad aggiungere. _ \- Vogliamo proporre un accordo. _

 

-  _ Va bene. Accordiamoci su come vi farò sparire! -  _ risponde con voce terrificante Lucifer avvicinandosi con fare minaccioso.

 

Prima che possa arrivare a una distanza pericolosa, Crowley tira fuori dalla tasca del cappotto una piuma bianchissima, talmente soffice e leggera da sembrare eterea. Il lieve bagliore che emette gli formicola tra le dita, la divinità incarnata irradia un potere che non ha paragone, nemmeno le Mani di Dio danno quella sensazione di pace estatica. La cosa strana è che decisamente non la da Chuck.

_ \- Non credo sia una buona idea  _ \- dice e sente tornare parte del controllo nelle gambe -  _ abbiamo trovato le ali. _

 

Lucifer si blocca. Lo stupore ha il sopravvento sulla sua ira e, lentamente, torna a avere il controllo della sua forma. Non può crederci...come hanno fatto a trovare le sue ali? Nessuno sa che esistono ancora.  _ \- Come… _

 

_ \- Storia lunga, molto noiosa, piena di assurdità tecnologiche irrilevanti. Il punto è un altro: abbiamo le ali e la buona notizia è che tutto quello che vogliamo è un accordo: niente di eccessivo, solo un paio di garanzie per la reciproca sicurezza e tranquillità. _

 

Lucifer è totalmente spiazzato. Ha davvero sperato che dopo anni quella parte della sua vita, finalmente, avesse cessato di tornare fuori a rompere le scatole. Ora, invece, ecco spuntare prepotentemente  dai retroscena due pedine. Per di più con una sua piuma. Il Diavolo fa vagare lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro per poi fermarsi in quello del fratellino.

-  _ Perché? Perché non potete gettarvi tutto alle spalle e lasciarmi in pace? Perchè venire qui, incasinarmi gli affari -  _ dice indicando il bancone con il corpo morto, -  _ portarmi quel cane pulcioso e cercare di ricattarmi? Poi che prove ci sono che quella è una mia piuma? _

 

Castiel guarda con curiosità il fratello di fronte a lui. Siamo sicuri che quello sia Lucifero? Oltretutto, c’è qualcosa di strano in quel tramite. La confusione su quanto avverte e quanto vede non fa che aumentare.

-  _ Abbiamo un’ulteriore prova. -  _ dice accennando al demone con il mento. -  _ Anche se non mi spiego come sia possibile che le tue ali...siano materiali. Ma non c’è dubbio che siano le tue. _

 

Crowley recupera il telefono sepolto nella tasca della giacca godendosi il volto perplesso di Lucifero. È una magra vendetta rispetto a quanto si meriterebbe, ma sentirsi in vantaggio è già qualcosa che lo riscatta dalla paura di poco prima. Gli piazza davanti alla faccia la foto delle ali. -  _ Sembrano proprio le penne di un fringuello, non credi? _

 

Lucifer si discosta leggermente quando il telefono gli viene piazzato davanti agli occhi. Gli ci vuole poco però per mettere a fuoco la foto delle sue ali (ebbene sì, sono proprio le sue) con un Dean Winchester tutto soddisfatto e con i pollici sollevati.

-  _ Vi prego...anche loro? Ma siete tutti qui? Siete una persecuzione! -  _ oramai Lucifer ha ripreso il controllo della situazione. La rabbia è scemata via, lasciando il posto al fastidio del momento.

Valuta la faccenda: i Winchester a quanto pare hanno trovato le ali, se ne sono impadroniti, e hanno mandato i loro due segugi a ricattarlo. Per un fugace attimo si chiede se davvero riuscirà mai a lasciare la sua vecchia vita e se mai quella gli lascerà davvero l’opportunità di essere qualcuno di nuovo e diverso. C’è solo un modo per gestire la nuova situazione, ovvero alla maniera di Lucifer Morningstar.

-  _ Va bene. Parliamo. Datemi solo un momento però...devo fare una telefonata. Qualcuno dovrà pure sistemare il guaio che avete combinato. Siete come delle fastidiose zanzare...lasciatemelo dire, in questo momento vi odio quasi quanto la pioggia mentre guido la decappottabile. -  _ Lasciando i due alle spalle, tira fuori il telefono e chiama la sua risolutrice di problemi. -  _ Maze tesoro! Hai per caso da fare? Avrei un lavoretto per te… _

-0-

Chloe resta a fissare la porta chiusa del Lux.    
Sbattuta fuori.

Da quando Lucifer la sbatte fuori? È lei che lo sbatte fuori!

Quella storia non ha nessun senso.

Un altro fratello? Quanti fratelli ha Lucifer? E perchè saltano fuori in quel modo assurdo? E perché c’è una specie di becchino con lui?    
Guarda perplessa la bottiglia che tiene in mano. Pazienza, non ha tempo da perdere dietro le stranezze di Lucifer ora. Torna a passo deciso alla macchina e incastra la bottiglia sotto il sedile del passeggero. Mentre mette in moto pensa di chiamare Amenadiel. Se c’è qualcuno che può offrirle qualche risposta è lui.

-  _ Hei, ciao! Sono Chloe, ti disturbo? _

 

_ “Chloe? No, certo che non disturbi. Posso fare qualcosa per te?”  _ risponde Amenadiel. Strano che Chloe lo chiami al telefono.

 

-  _ Sì ecco, mi stavo chiedendo…  _ \- Chloe non riesce a decidere se seguire la curiosità della detective o la discrezione dell’amica -  _ quanti siete in famiglia? _

 

Dall’altra parte del telefono la donna può avvertire la perplessità dell’uomo.

“ _ Come scusa? “ _

 

_ \- Oh, niente, è solo una curiosità… sai, col fatto che Lucifer ha tutta quella sua assurda storia del Diavolo… ecco, mi chiedevo se avete per caso altri fratelli. _

Sa di suonare invadente ma spera che Amenadiel non la prenda troppo male,in fondo non sono così tanto in confidenza.  __ Amenadiel è interdetto. Chissà perchè Chloe gli chiede qualcosa di così...inusuale.

 

“ _ Si beh, in effetti, nonostante le metafore di Lucifer in famiglia siamo abbastanza numerosi, tanti fratelli e sorelle, perché questa domanda? Lucifer ti ha per caso detto qualcosa?” _

 

_ \- No no, assolutamente, ero solo, sai, curiosa… _

Questa cosa non ha nessun senso, in fondo se c’è suo fratello in città che male potrebbe esserci a dirglielo? Ma Chloe intuisce che Lucifer preferirebbe evitare.

 

“ _ Chloe, va tutto bene? È successo qualcosa?” _

 

_ \- Va bene, diciamo che ero al Lux e che c’erano questi due tipi piuttosto… strani ad aspettare Lucifer, e quando li ha visti mi ha letteralmente messa alla porta. Ha detto che uno era vostro fratello. Non so se avrei dovuto dirtelo… _

 

_ “Luci ha detto che uno era un fratello? Ne sei sicura?”  _ ora Amenadiel è preoccupato sul serio.

 

_ \- Sì, e dell’altro ha detto qualcosa riguardo a un cane, non sembrava contento di vederli. _

Chloe si sente molto più leggera ora che ne sta parlando con Amenadiel, qualsiasi faccenda familiare ci sia in mezzo preferisce che Lucifer abbia una spalla.

D’altra parte il telefono resta muto.

\- Amenadiel?

Niente, ha messo giù. Chloe sbuffa, quella famiglia è davvero un manicomio.

-0-

Che sta succedendo? Chi c’è al Lux con Lucifer? Amenadiel è davvero preoccupato, quasi spaventato. E se fosse un altro dei loro fratelli venuto a riportare Luci all’Inferno come Uriel? E se fosse finita alla stessa maniera? E l’altro, chi è? Chloe ha parlato di un cane, che voleva dire? Senza attendere oltre l’angelo caduto mette in moto la sua macchina e ignorando i limiti di velocità si precipita al locale del fratello. Qualunque cosa stia accadendo non può permettere che la storia si ripeta, non di nuovo!

In tempi assai brevi parcheggia la vettura nella via laterale del Lux dove si trova l’ingresso secondario del night. Esce dall’auto senza nemmeno chiuderla e nell’avvicinarsi all’edificio si accorge che la porta è socchiusa. “ _ Dannazione!”.  _ La spalanca del tutto e senza rallentare, percorre il corridoio dell’uscita di sicurezza fino ad arrivare nella sala principale e…

_ \- Maze! _

 

Il suo demone personale reagisce all’improvvisa intrusione lanciando uno dei suoi coltelli che, solo per un fottuto colpo di fortuna, non si conficca nell’occhio sinistro dell’angelo caduto.

_ \- Cazzo Amenadiel! Potevo ucciderti! _

 

_ \- Maze, che ci fai qui? -  _ ma mentre pone la domanda nota il sacco nero dall’inconfondibile forma umana. - _  ma..che è successo? Chi è? Dov’è Lucifer? -  _ le cose si stavano mettendo male.

 

_ \- Nell’attico. Mi ha telefonato poco fa dicendomi di occuparmi del corpo di Mark. Cazzo...mi piaceva quel ragazzo! -  _ il demone pare decisamente arrabbiato.

 

-  _ È stato… _

 

_ \- No no! Amenadiel no, Lucifer non l’avrebbe mai fatto ! Era un barman troppo bravo per farne a meno. Al telefono il tuo stupido fratellino è stato molto vago...ha parlato solo di un inconveniente non dipendente da lui...perché sei qui? _

 

_ \- Mi ha telefonato Chloe. _

 

Ora è il turno di Maze  di essere sorpresa.

-  _ Chloe? Che centra lei? Amenadiel...che sta succedendo? _

 

_ \- Non lo so Maze. Chloe mi ha telefonato dicendomi che era con Luci quando sono entrati qui e ad aspettarli c’erano due uomini. Luci le ha detto che uno dei due era suo fratello… _

 

Merda! Un altro angelo, Maze questo non se l’aspettava proprio, ma se c’è di mezzo un altro angelo…

-  _ Vai, corri da Lucifer mentre io mi occupo del corpo. E aspettami se c’è da uccidere qualche pennuto. _

_ -o- _

Nell’attico il diavolo si sente decisamente più a suo agio; è il suo territorio, lì è lui a guidare le danze. Ora è totalmente rilassato. I due rompiscatole sono in piedi in mezzo ai due divani mentre lui è al bancone del bar e si versa una generosa porzione di whiskey. Naturalmente, non offre nulla ai suoi due ospiti.

-  _ Allora...la situazione è questa? Voi avete le mie ali e volete fare un patto con me: le mie morbide appendici in cambio della certezza che il sottoscritto non faccia più alcun male ad anima viva. Ma siete seri? Di grazia, folli disadattati, cosa credete che stessi facendo qui a Los Angeles, che stessi creando il mio esercito privato di prostitute, gigolò e drogati per assaltare cosa, Inferno e Paradiso contemporaneamente? -  _ Lucifer alza gli occhi al cielo e bevendo un sorso di liquore si siede morbidamente sul divano, accavallando le gambe con naturalezza. -  _ Idioti. _

 

Castiel osserva il fratello così temuto. È veramente lo stesso Lucifero della cacciata dal Paradiso, colui che ha creato a Sam e Dean così tanti problemi? È lo stesso infido essere che è riuscito ad ingannarlo e che l’ha posseduto? Inoltre...c’è voluto un po’ per capirlo, ma quello che ha davanti non è un tramite. Se n’è accorto mentre erano nell’ascensore. Quel corpo risuona in armonia con l’essenza dell’arcangelo...non è un contenitore riempito, in qualche modo suo fratello è riuscito a diventare carne e sangue, ecco perché le ali sono materiali e perchè è riuscito a tagliarsele. Al solo pensiero l’angelo rabbrividisce.

 

_ \- Cosa aspettiamo allora? Tu vuoi tornare a fare… qualsiasi cosa tu pensi di star facendo in questo posto, noi vogliamo solo una garanzia. Firma il patto e torniamo tutti alle nostre faccende. -  _ risponde il demone stringendosi nelle spalle. Non gli piace stare nella stessa stanza con il Diavolo; quel suo tramite, o qualsiasi cosa sia, ha una strana energia, lo mette a disagio. Per quanto è evidente che Lucifero si sia del tutto rimbambito e dell’Inferno non gli  importi più un accidente. Un gran bel sollievo, in effetti.

 

Il Diavolo si rivolge al cagnolino che ha appena parlato. -  _ Che intenzioni avete con le mie ali? Cosa volete farne? _

 

Crowley inarca le sopracciglia sorpreso. Non ci aveva pensato in effetti, ma delle vere ali d’angelo dovevano essere un gingillo piuttosto utile.

 

-  _ Dean e Sam le porteranno al Bunker. Lì verranno rinchiuse e protette da ogni sorta di sigilli e incantesimi. Non possono stare a piede libero per il mondo delle ali d’arcangelo…-  _ interviene Castiel.

 

Lucifer pare soddisfatto. Proprio quello che serviva.

-  _ Bene, tenetevele. Non mi servono più. Niente patto, niente accordo da firmare. Avete le ali e ora sono vostra responsabilità -  _ dice sorridendo al fratello con evidente sollievo.

 

Castiel non capisce…

-  _ Perchè? Perchè hai fatto questo? Il tuo corpo...perchè ti sei tagliato le ali? -  _ tutto quello che sono le sue convinzioni riguardo la figura di suo fratello stanno crollando. Cosa significa tutto questo?

 

_ \- Come sarebbe a dire “tenetevele”?  _ \- Crowley questo non se lo aspettava. Da quando si mettono le proprie ali in una specie di fortino anti-tutto e poi le si lascia andare così?  _ \- Sei impazzito? Sono le tue ali! Le tue benedette ali di angelo, le hai sepolte sotto una montagna di incantesimi e ora le vuoi lasciare a quelli? _

Calca con tutto il disprezzo possibile l’idea dei cacciatori. Lui di certo non le avrebbe lasciate ai Winchester, se non può andarsene da lì con una vendetta e nemmeno con una firma almeno si prenderà quelle ali, questo è poco ma sicuro.   

 

-  _ A dire il vero, quelle ali erano solo un problema per me. Lasciarle ai Winchester, al caro adorato Sam, è la soluzione migliore per liberarmene e per fare in modo che nessuno ci metta sopra le mani! Con loro sono certo che rimarrebbero sepolte e dimenticate. -  _ sorride come un bambino, e la sua voce ha un non so chè di musicale. -  _ Fantastico! Il mio giocattolino preferito che mi offre un inaspettato aiuto! -  _ Guarda il fratello che non ha ancora abbandonato quell’espressione interdetta e sconvolta. -  _ Oh andiamo Cassy! Che c’è? Ok che sono terribilmente sexy, ma così mi metti in imbarazzo. _

 

Castiel si riscuote e ora lo osserva con severità. -  _ Ma cos’hai fatto? _

 

Che noioso! In effetti...spiegare le sue scelte a quell’ottuso soldatino non sarebbe stato semplice.

_ \- È una storia lunga fratellino. Potrei anche raccontartela, ma dovresti stare con me molto a lungo, e sono quasi certo che la lontananza dai Winchester sarebbe per te troppo dolorosa da sostenere. - _  ok, magari poteva anche risparmiarselo questo ma diamine, in quel momento il suo fratellino perfettino così puro lo irritava non poco. Vede passare sul volto del serafino un velo di fastidio. Ottimo!

 

Quei battibecchi tra pennuti stanno dando alla testa al demone che ha iniziato a fissare con una certa bramosia una bottiglia di scotch dalla rastrelliera di Lucifer. Dell’alcol è il minimo necessario per sostenere quella conversazione ma non osa muoversi per prenderlo.

_ \- Pensi sul serio che lascerei quelle ali a questi?  _ \- chiede indicando genericamente Castiel -  _ Sul serio? _  - va bene essere chiamato cane, va bene essere chiamato giocattolo, va bene tutto ma è il Re dell’Inferno fino a prova contraria  _ \- O ti riprendi le tue ali o IO mi prendo le tue ali! _

 

Castiel ha quasi voglia di ridere, ma si limita a fissare il demone. - _ Ti prego, dacci solo un piccolo motivo per distruggerti una volta per tutte. Sono certo che faresti felice Dean...e me. _

 

Lucifer è deliziato. Continuando a sorridere si gusta lo spettacolino immaginandosi la scena. Quasi quasi comincia ad amare il fratellino e i Winchester.

-  _ Cagnolino, -  _ dice poi rivolto al demone - _  tu non metterai mai le tue luride mani sulle mie splendide e candide ali, le sporcheresti. Al contrario, i Winchester e mio fratello sono buoni in modo osceno, per cui non ne abuserebbero. Vedi...posso assicurartelo, e posso assicurarlo anche a te fratello: io non ho nessuna intenzione di tornare indietro nella mia vecchia vita. Lucifero è morto, ora c’è solo Lucifer Morningstar, proprietario del Lux, affascinante e capace amante ed eccellente consulente civile per l’LAPD. Io catturo i criminali e punisco i colpevoli, aiuto le vittime, i deboli...questo sono io adesso. Le ali sono solo un brutto ricordo...sono il simbolo di ciò che ero. Avrei potuto liberarmene tanto tempo fa, ma non ho voluto perchè sono la memoria di quello che non desidero più essere, il mio peccato, la mia sofferenza. _

Il Diavolo ora è serio. Se quel demone da strapazzo dovesse impossessarsi delle sue ali sarebbe un vero disastro, come la spada di Azrael nelle mani degli umani. -  _ Piuttosto, se devo fare un patto lo farò con i Winchester e basta, non con te. _

 

Un suono trillante avverte che l’ascensore è al piano. Le porte si aprono e Amenadiel irrompe nell’attico. Gli basta uno sguardo d’insieme: Lucifer seduto sul divano e di fronte a lui due uomini. Li riconosce subito.

Senza esitare si lancia contro le due creature ma, rapido come solo un arcangelo può essere, Lucifer si frappone tra i due fratelli.

 

-  _ No Amenadiel! No! È tutto ok. -  _ si gira appena a guardare Castiel e Crowley che si è prontamente rintanato dietro l’angelo. -  _ È solo una visita di cortesia: il caro vecchio cagnolino infernale e il nostro fratellino tanto adorato dal babbo. Solo una visita! _

 

Castiel è stupito. Non si aspettava di ritrovarsi davanti un altro fratello, per di più Amenadiel, il maggiore tra gli Arcangeli! Gli basta però uno sguardo per capire che non c’è più nessuna traccia di grazia in lui. -  _ Fratello? - _  il nero angelo caduto lo guarda con astio, quasi con ferocia. E a lui cosa diamine è successo?

 

Lucifer sospira esausto. Ci manca solo questo adesso, una riunione di famiglia. Dando una pacca sul petto di Amenadiel si fa leggermente indietro.

-  _ Bene, direi che la situazione comincia ad essere impegnativa. Sono certo che questa sarà una bella serata: tre fratelli nella stessa stanza, che meravigliosa opportunità di fare quattro chiacchiere! -  _ dice sarcastico. Spera solo che non venga fuori il discorso delle ali. Deve trovare il modo di far capire a Cassy che non ne deve fare parola. Più difficile sarà far star zitto quell’orrendo demone. -  _ Ah...piuttosto, cucciolotto, è inutile che tenti di svignartela con il tuo abracadabra: ti ho disattivato i poteri. Sarò anche senza ali, ormai perdute e ridotte in cenere -  _ dice rimarcando il messaggio, -  _ ma rimango un arcangelo con tutti, o quasi, i suoi poteri. _

 

Crowley maledice mentalmente quel borioso damerino e il giorno in cui gli è venuto in mente di immischiarsi in quella faccenda: bloccato in una stanza con tre angeli, non è per nulla una posizione gradevole.

 

Castiel sente il telefono vibrare. Ignorando i fratelli e il demone lo prende subito: solo Dean, o Sam, potrebbero contattarlo. Quello che legge non può essere vero.

 

- _  Ti sembra il momento di messaggiare con la tua fidanzata? -  _ gli sibila Crowley nell’orecchio.

 

Castiel ignora il demone e guarda i fratelli. I messaggi di Dean aggiungono un ennesimo problema potenzialmente disastroso. Lucifero, o Lucifer...insomma “Lui” è un problema, Amenadiel senza grazia...e che gli è ostile...un altro ancora. Le cose stanno andando di male in peggio. Che fare adesso? Gli è parso di capire che Lucifero non vuole far sapere delle ali ad Amenadiel, ma perchè?

-  _ Lucifero… _

 

_ \- Ti prego fratellino, Lucifer! -  _ lo corregge con un sorriso compiaciuto l’altro.

 

-  _ Lucifer, dici di aver voltato pagina, di essere un altro te stesso e, non so come, sei riuscito ad avere un corpo materiale per la tua essenza, ma come posso essere certo che dici la verità? _

 

Castiel vede Amenadiel guardare Lucifero e poi lui stesso. Il sospiro che lascia uscire dalle sue labbra semiaperte è eloquente, ma serve a rilassarlo. La voce profonda del suo tramite scuote Castiel.

 

-  _ Perché non può mentire, letteralmente. Fa parte del prezzo per ciò che ha fatto. _

 

Lucifer annuisce con forza per sottolineare le parole del fratellone.

 

-  _ Davvero? Il Diavolo non può mentire?  _ \- a Crowley scappa una mezza risata, nonostante la tensione quella è una svolta che ha qualcosa di assurdo.

 

-  _ Quindi,quello che mi hai detto prima, ci hai detto prima, è tutto reale?  _ \- vuole insistere Castiel, -  _ proprio...tutto? Anche ciò che hai detto dei Winchester? _

 

Lucifer guarda esasperato il fratellino. Diamine, ok che Cassy è tonto, ma fino a questo punto? -  _ Ma certo che si! Ti ripeto: io non posso mentire! Mai, per nessuna ragione, per niente al mondo! Non posso mentire nemmeno su chi sono! -  _ “ _ con tutto quello che comporta…”  _ completa nella sua mente.

 

Castiel prende allora una decisione assurda, ma inevitabile e azzardata.  _ \- Ok, ti credo. Devo dirti una cosa Lucifer...Dean e Sam stanno venendo qua: abbiamo un problema. _

 

_ \- Un altro problema?  _ \- chiede Crowley incredulo. Cos’altro può andare storto in quel piano? Ecco cosa succede ad affidarsi alle strategie di quel branco di inetti.

 

-  _ Cassy, fratellino, hai invitato qui le due scimmiette? Che problema si portano dietro? -  _ strano, Lucifer ha un brivido gelido lungo la schiena. Questa giornata è davvero pessima. Guarda il fratellino quasi con ansia.

  
-  __ Lucifer...hanno rubato le ali.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolino delle autrici
> 
> Eccoci giunti al colpo di scena, doppio: la scoperta del contenuto del box e il loro furto! Cosa sarà successo al box mentre Castiel e Crowley combinavano un bel casino al Lux?   
> Leggete, lasciate una recensione e mi raccomando, continuate a seguirci.


	6. 6

**CAPITOLO 6**

 

-  _ Tu credi… sì, insomma, credi che Cas abbia quelle sulla schiena? -  _ chiede Dean fissando le ali. Sono le prime parole seguite ad un lungo silenzio dopo che l’angelo e il demone se ne sono andati. Sam fa ancora fatica a staccare lo sguardo da quelle reliquie angeliche: sono così bianche, così perfette, così pure che gli pare incredibile fossero sulla schiena di Lucifero.

 

-  _ Immagino di si, Dean, anche se non capisco come queste possano essere concrete. Voglio dire, ci è già capitato di vedere ali di angelo anche se solo sotto forma di ombra, o di resti bruciati dopo la morte del proprietario. Ma queste sono vere, le possiamo toccare...io non capisco. _

 

Dean sembra riflettere un momento sulle parole del fratello. Nemmeno lui riesce a staccare gli occhi dal bagliore candido delle ali. Non riesce a trattenere la voglia di toccarle, fa un passo avanti, prima che Sammy possa fermarlo, ma in quel momento le luci del box sfarfallano come per un calo di tensione. Solo che non è mai un calo di tensione.

 

_ \- Dean…-  _ Sam avverte dei brividi familiari lungo la schiena. Improvvisamente i suoi sensi sono all’erta, riflesso incondizionato da cacciatore. Guarda teso il fratello che nel frattempo si è voltato recuperando la pistola e gli lancia un cenno d’intesa. Anche Sam ha già l’arma in mano. Le ali sono passate in secondo piano, c’è una minaccia a cui far fronte. Le sue lunghe gambe gli permettono di spostarsi velocemente pur con cautela, e in un attimo è acquattato a destra di fianco all’ingresso del box. Qualunque cosa sia non è umano. “ _ Dannazione, non abbiamo abbastanza armi dietro!”  _ si trova a pensare.

 

Dean lo raggiunge dall’altro lato dell’ingresso. Sta calcolando quanto dista il bagagliaio dell’Impala e se può esserci una remota possibilità di raggiungerlo. Sa benissimo che la pistola che ha in mano serve a poco, l’aria gelida che ha invaso il box non lascia dubbi al riguardo.  Anche Sam si è accorto del freddo alito che invade i loro polmoni. Questo proprio non potevano prevederlo. Rapidamente si guarda intorno e individua degli oggetti rugginosi, chiaramente ferro, e fà un cenno al fratello. Dean coglie l’occhiata e annuisce rimettendo a posto la pistola e afferrando un vecchio attizzatoio che passa al fratello recuperando un martello per sé. Sam fa appena in tempo ad armarsi che una forza soprannaturale lo solleva e lo sbatte contro gli scaffali alla sua destra. Un dolore sordo lo colpisce al fianco e alla testa lasciandolo per un attimo senza fiato. Fa fatica a rialzarsi, il box gira intorno a lui pieno di scintille, è sicuro di aver preso un bel colpo in testa. Mette a fuoco ma non vede nulla.

 

-  _ Dean, alla tua sinistra! -  _ improvvisamente si accorge di un tremolio nell’aria vicino al fratello.

 

Dean si gira di scatto colpendo la zona col martello, solo una leggera perturbazione percepita ma abbastanza da avvertirlo che il colpo è andato a segno.

-  _ Fantasma! Dannazione… -  _ urla rivolto al fratello un attimo prima che una figura, appena distinguibile nella penombra, si lanci verso Sam. Il minore fa appena in tempo a sollevare il braccio armato che si sente di nuovo sollevare e buttare al di là della porta, sbattendo contro il muro del corridoio. “ _ Figlio di puttana”.  _ Tutta l’aria è letteralmente fuori dai suoi polmoni; faticando a riempirli di nuovo Sam cerca di strisciare lontano dalla porta: se riesce a farsi seguire dal fantasma il fratello potrebbe colpirlo alle spalle. Dean non si fa sfuggire l’occasione e appena riesce a intravedere la figura la colpisce con un’altra martellata, ma qualcosa lo afferra alle spalle e lo scaglia nel corridoio buio. L’impatto con il cemento lo stordisce ma riesce a parare abbastanza la caduta da non rompersi nulla. D’istinto alza il martello sferrando un colpo davanti a sé prima ancora di rimettersi in piedi, e fa bene perché se avesse esitato un secondo il fantasma gli sarebbe stato addosso. Nel frattempo Sam lotta contro una stretta infernale al petto: l’altro fantasma lo sta sopraffacendo. “ _ Merda, merda!” . _  Con l’ultimo briciolo di forze che riesce a recuperare cerca di colpire la presenza immateriale con l’attizzatoio e pare funzionare. Artigliandosi il petto, si alza in piedi. Questo è davvero un problema, non sono attrezzati per affrontare dei fantasmi. Un rapido sguardo intorno e la fulminea decisione: prende a correre verso il fratello e, senza fermarsi, lo afferra per un braccio tirandolo letteralmente in piedi.

 

-  _ Corri! _

 

Dean lancia un grido quando la stretta del fratello gli fa rivalutare l’ipotesi di essere tutto intero. Ma obbedisce per quanto gli sia possibile. Le gambe rispondono abbastanza da consentirgli di tener dietro a Sam, il quale cerca di raggiungere la porta di servizio da dove sono entrati. Dean avverte alle spalle un’ondata di gelo e si gira, dietro di loro i fantasmi sembrano quasi presenze concrete mentre li rincorrono: riesce a distinguere un uomo in tenuta da muratore, con tanto di caschetto, e una ragazza dai vestiti laceri.

-  _ Sammy! -  _ avverte il fratello con un grido mentre sono già alla porta.

 

_ \- Non fermarti! -  _ risponde il minore gettandosi letteralmente contro la porta aprendola. La spinta lo fa cadere a terra oltre l’uscio rotolando lontano. Quando riesce a fermarsi è già in ginocchio, teso, pronto alla lotta rivolto verso la porta. Dean riesce miracolosamente a non inciampare sul fratello a terra e si volta appena in tempo per vedere i fantasmi presi dalle fiamme, contorcersi tra le urla e svanire nell’aria. Si volta ancora in affanno per la corsa, cercando la ragione della loro fortuna, ma non c’è nessuno dietro le loro spalle. Cerca lo sguardo del fratello incredulo. -  _ Che diavolo…? -  _ Torna a fissare il punto in cui i fantasmi sono bruciati ma non c’è nulla che giustifichi l’accaduto.

Sam è sorpreso quanto il fratello, ma in un attimo il suo cervello torna al motivo per cui sono in quello storage. -  _ Dean! Le ali! _

 

Dean afferra al volo il pensiero del fratello e si ributta di corsa nel corridoio seguito dal più giovane. Quando si affaccia sull’entrata del box non riesce a credere a quello che vede: un uomo in jeans e camicia nera tiene i palmi delle mani poggiati sulle ali. Cerca di entrare per fermarlo ma non riesce a muoversi, qualcosa lo blocca e gli impedisce i movimenti. È la sensazione di un secondo, poi sente l’uomo mormorare qualcosa in latino e un istante dopo è  scomparso con le ali. Sam, alle spalle di Dean, fa appena in tempo a vedere una fugace immagine delle ali che scompaiono dalla loro vista.

 

-  _ Diamine! Dean, ma cosa…? Cosa è successo? _

 

_ \- Non ne ho idea… _

Dean continua a fissare il punto dove fino a poco prima c’erano le ali. Un moto di sconforto gli riempie il petto e si trasforma in rabbia l’attimo successivo. Com’è potuto succedere?

Poi pian piano tutta la situazione diventa più chiara nella sua mente e realizza in quale casino si sono infilati, ma soprattutto in quale casino hanno infilato Cas.  _ \- Avverto Cas. -  _ informa secco il fratello prendendo il telefono.

 

-  _ Aspetta! Prima cerchiamo di riordinare le idee: che cazzo è successo? _

 

_ \- Cosa vuoi che ne sappia Sam! -  _ sbotta contro il fratello -  _ Siamo stati attaccati dai Diabolik e Eva Kant dei non morti, che vuoi che m’importi? _

 

-  _ Cos’hai visto Dean? Perché non l’hai fermato? -  _ Sam, arrabbiato a sua volta, vuole capire. Perchè dei fantasmi li hanno attaccati? Chi li ha scacciati, e chi o cosa ha preso le ali?

 

-  _ Perché non riuscivo a muovermi! Quel bastardo deve aver fatto qualcosa…  _  - risponde distrattamente Dean mentre scrive sul telefono -  _ Il problema è un’altro adesso! Cas sta bluffando col Diavolo senza nemmeno una coppia di fanti e non lo sa.   _

 

_ \- Cazzo cazzo!-  _ dice esasperato Sam con le mani nei capelli. -  _ Hai detto bastardo, allora c’era qualcuno? Siamo nella merda amico! _

 

Dean mette via il telefono. -  _ Sì, un tizio, biondo, capelli corti, un metro e ottanta circa, camicia nera, jeans, scarpe da tennis… magro. Ha biascicato qualcosa in Latino e poi è sparito con le ali -  _ dice cercando di ricordare i dettagli. Poi sente vibrare il telefono nella tasca e lo riprende.

 

**da Cas a Dean:**

_ “Venite qui” _

 

_ \- Cas dice di raggiungerlo. -  _ avverte avviandosi verso il corridoio.

 

Sam rimane per un attimo indietro con lo sguardo fisso all’interno del box: come hanno potuto farsi fregare così? Chi è il ladro? Chiaramente uno stregone. Quando si gira per seguire il fratello poco manca che ci va a sbattere contro.

 

_ \- Contro ordine, dice di aspettare qui. _

 

-  _ Cosa? Aspettare qui? Ma che… _ \- Sam non ha nemmeno la forza di provare a capire la situazione. Sfinito si appoggia al muro e chiude gli occhi. Venire a Los Angeles si sta dimostrando una pessima idea. Mentalmente prende nota di ignorare ogni futura lucina dorata che sarebbe comparsa sul tavolo psichico.

 

-o-

 

Sam ha appena finito di cancellare ogni traccia di file video delle ultime due ore dal database della sorveglianza quando la luce di due paia di fari si avvicinano. Le due guardie stanno ancora dormendo in seguito al tocco soporifero di Castiel, per fortuna. Alza gli occhi e si affretta ad uscire dal piccolo blocco di metallo e vetro, pistola alla mano.

Dean chiude di scatto il bagagliaio dell’Impala non appena sente le auto avvicinarsi e porta la mano alla pistola tenendola dietro la schiena. Il braccio sinistro gli fà male, dev’essersi lussato la spalla nella caduta e ogni volta che respira il movimento della cassa toracica gli procura delle fitte nella schiena, non ha nessuna voglia di un nuovo scontro.

Una Volvo di grossa cilindrata grigio metallizzata e una sportiva decappottabile, una Corvette nera, si arrestano davanti all’entrata dello storage, a pochi metri da Sam. Dalla prima scendono Castiel, il demone e un alto uomo nero, dall’altra un tipo in completo elegante.

 

-  _ Ma bene, ecco i Winchester! _

 

Castiel cerca subito lo sguardo di Dean che si rilassa appena vedendo l’angelo. Lo sguardo di Sam invece corre immediatamente all’uomo in completo: anche con un aspetto diverso lo riconoscerebbe in mezzo a mille altri. La sua pistola si alza immediatamente, puntata contro Lucifero. Sa che non serve a nulla, ma tutta la rabbia, il dolore, la sofferenza che quell’essere ha causato a lui e a suo fratello fa improvvisamente capolino nella sua mente, sommandosi al dolore attuale dello scontro con i due fantasmi. Si sente tremare da cima a fondo, non riesce ad essere lucido, sa solo che vuole distruggere quel tramite e tutti gli altri tramiti fino ad arrivare all’essenza del Diavolo.

 

-  _ Tu! -  _ la voce gli esce in un roco sussurro mentre le gambe si muovono da sole avvicinandosi alla sua nemesi.

 

-  _ Sammy!  _ \- Dean lo fissa preoccupato e cerca di riportarlo alla ragione ma quando Sam ha quella faccia non c’è molto da fare. Gli si piazza davanti afferrandolo per le spalle quando sono ormai a un paio di passi da Lucifero; lo fissa negli occhi cercando di costringerlo a guardarlo -  _ Non ora Sammy, ok? _

 

Non sa chi sia quell’altro gigante nero sceso dalla macchina ma non gli piace per nulla, e qualcosa gli dice che la superiorità numerica potrebbe non bastare questa volta. Castiel, a sua volta, si piazza sulla traiettoria di tiro tra i Winchester e il fratello.

 

-  _ Sam, no! -  _ dice l’angelo.

 

Lucifer lancia uno sguardo interdetto al suo vecchio compagno di chiacchierate notturne, quasi offeso da tanta acredine. -  _ Oh andiamo Sammy! È così che si saluta un vecchio compagno di giochi? _

 

_ \- Stai zitto! -  _ Sam respira a fatica ormai. La lotta e la rabbia lo stanno mettendo alla prova. Sono anni che aspetta di ritrovarselo davanti, anni in cui non ha fatto altro che pensare a come si sarebbe potuto vendicare, pur sapendo che la vendetta è un atto inutile e disastroso.

 

-  _ Ascoltami, Sammy! Non ora, ok? Dobbiamo recuperare le ali, non sappiamo chi le ha prese e perché, mi stai ascoltando? _

 

Amenadiel assiste alla scena con apprensione. Evidentemente ci sono delle questioni da risolvere, e suo fratello avrebbe fatto meglio a farlo al più presto se davvero voleva continuare a vivere la sua vita umana a LA.

 

Sam prova a calmarsi controllando il respiro. Lucifero lo sta guardando con la sua solita arroganza, quel mezzo sorriso odioso. Poi la ragione ha il sopravvento e nel suo campo visivo compaiono anche lo sguardo allarmato del fratello e quello serio e deciso di Cas.

-  _ Ok...ok. -  _ abbassa la pistola ma senza ancora riuscire a rilassare i muscoli. Il cuore gli batte a mille. -  _ È tutto ok. _

 

Dean gli dà una pacca sulla spalla con aria decisa e si volta verso i nuovi arrivati.

 

-  _ Dean, cos’è successo?-  _ Castiel lo guarda con severità. Come hanno potuto farsi sottrarre quelle cose? Proprio loro?

 

-  _ Si, di grazia, stupide forme di vita primitive, come diamine avete fatto a farvi fregare le MIE ali da sotto il naso? Dovevate custodirle! -  _ Lucifer usa un tono pericolosamente basso e rilassato mentre un diabolico sorriso accende i suoi occhi di terribile pericolo.

 

Dean se ne preoccuperebbe se non fosse troppo impegnato a sentirsi una merda per il modo in cui lo fissa Cas.

_ \- Fantasmi -  _ risponde alzando il mento e cercando di dare un tono autorevole a quello che dice, -  _ ci hanno attaccato in due e sbattuti fuori dal box e poi, puff, presi dalle fiamme come se qualcuno gli avesse bruciato il culo. _

 

_ \- Fantasmi? -  _ ripete Lucifer con sconcerto. -  _ I Winchester...bloccati da due Casper? Andiamo! Siete vecchi, miei cari. _

 

Crowley che era rimasto a dovuta distanza godendosi lo scambio di battute non riesce a trattenere una risatina, peccato essersi perso lo spettacolo.

 

Dean spera di non essere diventato bordeaux ma sente le guance in fiamme, in ogni caso si rifiuta di abbassare lo sguardo anche se per sicurezza sposta gli occhi da quelli blu di Cas a  quelli scuri di Lucifero e lo fissa con tutta l’arroganza che riesce a tirare fuori.

-  _ C’èra uno stregone, un tizio biondo, ha preso lui le ali. Ha detto qualcosa in Latino, un incantesimo, qualcosa come “avloc cumprvunt dous”  o qualcosa del genere. _

 

Crowley alza le sopracciglia scocciato dall’ignoranza di quei due inetti. Possibile che dopo una vita a fare i cacciatori avendo a che fare con streghe e stregoni non sappiano le formule più elementari in Latino? - “ _ Ad locum peribunt domus”  _ \- recita facendosi avanti  _ \- “svanisci verso casa”, traduzione libera  _ \- dice sogghignando verso Dean che sente l’impulso di rompergli il muso, ma decide di soprassedere, per il momento.  _ \- Evocare fantasmi -  _ aggiunge il demone sovrappensiero -  _ bella mossa, rischiosa e  dispendiosa _ .

 

Castiel guarda il demone incuriosito. - _ Tu non ne sai nulla, vero? _

 

Lucifer porta la sua attenzione al piccolo demone puzzolente sollevando un sopracciglio.

 

Sotto quello sguardo il cuore salta nel petto di Crowley che cerca di non scappare a nascondersi dietro la prima cosa utile.

 

-  _ Non so fratellino, non mi pare che il cagnolino sia così coraggioso. Inoltre, ti ricordo, ho spento i suoi poteri.-  _ torna a osservare i due trogloditi campagnoli. -  _ Velocemente. Situazione attuale. Voi eravate nei paraggi, ci conosciamo. Vi ho mandato io a controllare il mio box per prelevare degli oggetti di vostro interesse. Cassy mi ha detto dei due sorveglianti, non sarà un problema spiegarli. Avete scoperto il ladro, avete lottato, vi siete fatti rompere il culo, siamo arrivati noi. Chiaro?   _

 

Dean lo guarda sorpreso. -  _ In che senso? _

 

_ \- Oh andiamo Dean! Hai sbattuto la testa? È la vostra versione per la polizia! -  _ e mentre lo dice una volante del LAPD svolta l’angolo con i lampeggianti accesi e si ferma poco dietro la Corvette di Lucifer. Dean ha appena il tempo di chiedersi cosa c’entri la polizia in tutta quella situazione quando dall’auto scendono una donna bionda e un uomo ispanico.

-  _ Detective! Finalmente! -  _ Lucifer si avvicina alla donna con fare sbrigativo. -  _ È successo di nuovo: hanno di nuovo rubato in una mia proprietà! Dobbiamo indagare. _

 

Chloe guarda Lucifer e poi l’intera scena cercando di inquadrare cosa ci faccia tutta quella gente lì.  _ \- Okay, Lucifer, tu non indaghi proprio un bel niente. Dan  _ \- e si volta per chiamare l’ex marito _. _

 

_ \- Ma detective! Si tratta di cose mie, sai...di nuovo “quelle”! -  _ guarda la donna con complicità cercando di ignorare la disapprovazione mista a rabbia repressa che proviene da Amenadiel. Avrebbe dovuto trovare un momento per spiegare al fratello quello che era successo alle sue vere ali. -  _ Quei due -  _ dice indicando i Winchester, -  _ hanno assistito al furto, sono stati loro ad avvisarmi. Sono amici naturalmente, -  _ prosegue lanciando un sorriso con occhiolino a Sam, -  _ per cui collaboreranno senza nessun problema ma, detective, dobbiamo trovarle! _

 

Dan ha ascoltato lo sproloquio di Lucifer. Da quando in qua è così agitato per un caso, anche se è personale? Ad ogni modo se c’è da indagare quello è il suo lavoro.

Si avvicina al gabbiotto della sorveglianza e nota i due uomini accasciati a terra. -  _ Chloe, chiama la centrale, fa mandare un’ambulanza! _

 

Chloe fissa Lucifer con disappunto mentre chiama la centrale per due ambulanze: anche quei due boscaioli laggiù non sembrano messi bene.  - _  Sul serio Lucifer, hanno di nuovo rubato le tue ali? -  _ gli chiede esasperata tra i denti prima di andare verso quell’assurdo assembramento umano con passo deciso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolino delle autrici
> 
> Hello Darling!   
> Avevamo lasciato l'angelo e il demone alle prese con Lucifer e con una scottante rivelazione: le ali rubate! In questo capitolo scopriamo come i Winchester si sono fatti fregare le appendici piumate da un misterioso stregone: chi sarà mai questo stregone? Cosa se ne vorrà fare delle ali di un arcangelo, di Lucifer? Come reagirà Lucifer e, soprattutto, questo furto porterà conseguenze sulla sua ritrovata vita indipendente? Beh, per scoprirlo non vi resta che continuare a seguirci e a leggere la nostra storia. Io e OcaPenna attendiamo le vostre recensioni, mi raccomando non dimenticate di lasciarcele!   
> See ya!


	7. 7

**CAPITOLO 7**

 

-  _ Allora, ha detto che ha visto i due sorveglianti svenuti e si è diretto all’interno dello storage? _

Dan, per l’ennesima volta, fa ripetere la deposizione al tipo scorbutico davanti a lui. Sono seduti nella sala interrogatori del dipartimento da tempo ormai, e la versione dell’uomo non cambia nemmeno di una virgola.

 

Dean sbuffa esasperato alzando gli occhi al cielo e fissa quell’imbecille palestrato.

_ \- Sì agente, come le ho già detto le prime quattro volte. _

 

_ \- Detective! - _  lo corregge; __ questi due non sono decisamente i tipi che Lucifer frequenterebbe abitualmente, qualcosa non quadra. -  _ Può descrivermi di nuovo il ladro? Potrebbe farlo per l’identikit? _

 

Dean chiude gli occhi esasperato. Meno male che il ketoprofene gli ha almeno tolto il dolore dal corpo o non avrebbe sopportato quel tizio.

_ \- Magro, biondo, capelli corti ma non cortissimi, poco mossi, camicia nera, jeans chiari un po’ larghi, cintura scura, scarpe da ginnastica bianche, un metro e ottanta circa, corporatura media tendente al magro, tra i settanta e gli ottanta chili. Non sono riuscito a vederlo in faccia. _

 

Dan alza un sopracciglio. Il modo calcolatore e accurato con cui ha descritto il ladro non è da civile, ma da forze dell’ordine, o armate.

-  _ Signor Sieger la prego, mi dica ancora una volta, in quanti erano? Lei e il suo amico… _

 

_ \- Fratello, Sammy è mio fratello… _

 

_ \- Fratello...lei e suo fratello siete stati trovati in possesso di armi da fuoco non registrate, ma non hanno sparato. Perchè? _

 

_ \- Mi sta chiedendo perché non ho ammazzato un tizio disarmato sparandogli alle spalle?-  _ chiede Dean guardandolo estenuato.

 

-  _ È evidente che avete lottato, e siete stati sopraffatti. Da quante persone? _

 

Dean fa un respiro profondo e cerca di ricordarsi il borbottio di Lucifero. - _  Solo uno, ma ero troppo impegnato a farmi prendere a calci per vederlo bene. -  _ Quella storia fa acqua da tutte le parti e lo sa ma, cercare di spiegare a Big Jim dei fantasmi gli pare poco probabile.

 

_ \- Avete lottato ma non l’ha visto in faccia. _

 

_ \- Bravo -  _ risponde con un sorriso falso.

 

Dan sospira. Certamente questo tizio non sta dicendo tutta la verità. Beh, avrebbero confrontato le due versioni e valutato le prove.

-  _ Bene, grazie Signor Sieger. La prego di attendere qui ancora per qualche minuto, le manderò in ogni caso un disegnatore per l’identikit. _

 

Il detective si alza e lascia la stanza senza fretta. Tutta questa storia pare a Dan letteralmente assurda, e ancora una volta c’è di mezzo Lucifer.

 

-o-

 

Nella sala interrogatori vicina anche Sam è messo a dura prova. Nello scontro ha riportato un paio di costole incrinate e una leggera commozione cerebrale oltre a qualche taglio, e ha un terribile mal di testa, cosa che di certo non aiuta.

-  _ Come le ho detto prima, Detective, l’uomo era alto, magro, capelli biondi, indossava jeans, camicia nera e scarpe da ginnastica bianche, uno e ottanta circa di altezza, sugli 80 kg, abbastanza forte da sopraffare entrambi. Buon lottatore. Era disarmato ma quel box era pieno di oggetti, non ha esitato ad usarli contro di noi. _

 

_ \- Uhm certo… e non sapete che cosa abbia preso dal box? _

Chloe passa oltre anche se non è per nulla convinta che quel gigante e suo fratello possano essere stati atterrati da un solo uomo, nemmeno se armato di spranga.

 

Sam sospira. -  _ Si Detective, lo sappiamo. _

 

_ \- E volete renderci partecipi? -  _ chiede stizzita; per essere un testimone amico, quel ragazzo è reticente e sta dando una versione dei fatti del tutto inattendibile anche se coerente a se stesso.

 

_ \- Come ha detto...Lui, hanno preso le sue ali. -  _ Sam risponde con voce ferma e sguardo fisso negli occhi della donna. È infastidito dall’essere stato imbeccato da Lucifero sulla versione da dare, ma deve concordare che è l’unico modo per uscire da lì in fretta. Quando pensa al Diavolo la vecchia rabbia fa ancora capolino. Di certo non capisce perché questa donna sappia delle ali...o quanto profonda sia la sua conoscenza.

 

_ \- Le ali, certo; quindi c’erano dei complici _

 

-  _ No, c’era solo il ladro. Non abbiamo visto nessun altro. -  _ Sam è stanco, l’antidolorifico lo sta stordendo e vuole solo farsi una doccia.

 

Chloe scuote la testa infastidita per l’assurdità di quella situazione. Lucifer le sta mentendo o comunque non le dice le cose per come stanno.È sempre così quando ci sono di mezzo quelle assurde ali, prima o poi avrebbe capito perché tanto rumore per dei giocattolini di plastica. In ogni caso è chiaro che non riuscirà ad ottenere di più da quel ragazzo. Lo sta torchiando ormai da un’ora e non riesce a schiodarlo da quella versione insensata.

-  _ Va bene, senti, non so cosa ci facciate tu e tuo fratello con Lucifer e in tutta questa storia _  - dice fissandolo -  _ ma ne verrò a capo, capito? _

 

Sam la guarda senza tradire null’altro se non fastidio.

-  _ Chieda a Lucifero, Detective. _

 

_ -o- _

 

_ \- Devi farli uscire da lì! -  _ Castiel è agitato, l'idea di Dean e Sam nelle mani della polizia non gli piace nemmeno un po'.

 

_ -Tranquillo Cassy, vedrai che a breve te li restituiranno così avrai di nuovo i tuoi cuccioli. -  _ Lucifer è quasi infastidito dall'impazienza del minore dei suoi fratelli. Seduto su di una sedia nella sala caffè del dipartimento giocherella svogliato con dei fogli di carta facendone aeroplanini.

 

_ \- Le avevi bruciate. -  _ Amenadiel è in piedi, gambe larghe e braccia conserte, sguardo fisso verso il via e vai di agenti nell'ufficio.

 

_ \- Finalmente parli! -  _ il Diavolo allarga le braccia e ruota gli occhi al cielo _. - Si, io ho bruciato un paio di ali, ma non erano esattamente quelle vere, ecco. _

 

_ \- Per tutto questo tempo mi hai mentito. _

 

_ \- Non esattamente, ho omesso il particolare dello scambio di ali. In fondo ti avevo detto che se non potevo averle io non le avrebbe avute nessun altro, e così è stato fino a quando questi imbecilli non se le sono fatte rubare da sotto il naso. Inoltre io non mento, al massimo ometto cose o sistemo la faccenda affinché non risulti vera per me! _

 

Amenadiel è furioso con suo fratello.

_ \- Ti rendi conto che le tue ali sono alla mercé di uno stregone? Non hai imparato nulla dalla faccenda di Uriel? _

 

Sentendo il nome del fratello Castiel piega la testa corrucciato.  _ \- Uriel? Che faccenda? _

 

Lucifer si irrigidisce e si alza in piedi.

_ \- Non...nominare...Uriel! - _  la tensione è palpabile e Castiel non può fare a meno di chiedersi cosa c’entri l'angelo poeta. Amenadiel ora si è girato avvicinandosi minaccioso al Diavolo.

 

_ \- Luci sei una continua delusione. Potevi dirmi delle ali, almeno dopo che ti ho aiutato con Chloe e che ho rinnegato nostro Padre! _

 

Quelle parole sono uno shock per Castiel. Amenadiel, il maggiore tra gli arcangeli, ha rinnegato il Padre? Ne aveva abbastanza!

_ \- Hey, rotti in culo! _

 

I due fratelli di Castiel si bloccano entrambi e si girano verso di lui. Amenadiel non può credere alle sue orecchie: quell’insignificante serafino osa parlare così a loro? In un attimo è a pochi centimetri dal piccolo angelo e lo solleva letteralmente di peso afferrandolo per il bavero del trench.

 

_ \- No Amenadiel! -  _ Lucifer allontana il maggiore da Castiel,  _ \- Non toccare Cassy! Gli devo un favore, è stato l'unico a darmi fiducia quando nessuno osava farlo. Cassy, te lo prometto, ti spiegherò tutto ma non qui, non è il posto ideale. _

 

_ \- Va bene, ma fai uscire da qui Dean e Sam! _

 

Fuori dalla sala caffè Chloe e Dan hanno assistito allo scontro tra fratelli. Non hanno potuto afferrare quasi nulla di quanto si sono detti, ma è chiaro che non è stata una piacevole riunione.

 

_ \- È quasi inquietante. Lucifer ha la famiglia più strana che abbia mai visto. Spunta un nuovo fratello e sembra un esattore delle tasse.-  _ dice Dan a Chloe.

 

_ \- Si beh, sarà stato adottato pure lui. - _  la donna osserva l'ultimo dei fratelli di Lucifer. Come l'uomo è moro, ma le somiglianze si fermano lì. La postura, gli occhi, l'espressione, sono totalmente diversi da quelli di Lucifer. Si chiede quanti altri ce ne siano in giro. In ogni caso, Amenadiel non pare felice di vederlo e la cosa sembra reciproca, mentre Lucifer è inspiegabilmente protettivo.

 

Dan continua ad osservare lo scambio di battute accalorate all'interno dello stanzino.

_ \- Cosa facciamo con quei due in sala interrogatori?-  _ chiede alla donna __ che si volta tornando a prestargli attenzione.

 

_ \- Ẻ inutile tenerli lì, le loro versioni sono assurde ma coincidono e non diranno una parola di più. _

 

_ \- E come facciamo per la questione delle armi non registrate? _

 

Chloe fa di tutto per rimanere concentrata sulla discussione con Dan ma la sua attenzione continua a essere catturata da qualunque cosa stia avvenendo tra Lucifer e i suoi fratelli.

In quel momento le squilla il telefono, una chiamata da Ella.

 

_ “Ciao Chloe! Senti c’è qui con me un certo agente Blaine dell’FBI e… uhm… dice, dice che avete arrestato due colleghi sotto copertura…” _

  
Chloe, sorpresa, guarda Dan sgranando gli occhi e copre il microfono per riferirgli la notizia.

 

Dan non sa se ridere o gettarsi sotto il primo autotreno che passa sull’interstatale. Ci mancava solo quello, ma perchè non rivelarsi come Agenti dell’FBI fin da subito se è vero?

-  _ Che facciamo ora? -  _ chiede alla donna.

 

-  _ Okay Ella, passamelo. _

Dopo un momento di silenzio, Chloe sente una voce roca e bassa dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio dall’accento curiosamente britannico.

 

_ “Detective Decker.” _

_   
_ _ \- Agente Blaine, perché i suoi colleghi non si sono identificati al posto di inventarsi quella storia assurda? Cosa sta succedendo qui? _

 

_ “Sarei molto felice di accontentare la sua curiosità, detective, se mi fosse possibile, ma si tratta di un’operazione piuttosto delicata e non posso discuterne i dettagli. Ora, rilasci i miei uomini e ci faccia fare il nostro lavoro, da brava.” _

 

La spocchia nella voce di quell’uomo le manda il sangue alla testa. Cosa diavolo vuole l’FBI dalle stramaledette ali da fatina di Lucifer, di nuovo? E come si permette quel borioso imbecille di venire nella sua giurisdizione a dettare ordini? Non si dà nemmeno la pena di rispondere e chiude il telefono stizzita. Guarda Dan furiosa e si trattiene dal tirargli un pugno prima di andare ad ordinare il rilascio di quei due contaballe.

 

-  _ Hey...Chloe! - _  Dan le corre dietro -  _ Che succede insomma? -  _ la donna è visibilmente alterata, e quando è in questo stato è pericoloso starle vicino, ma l’intera situazione non è per nulla chiara. Dan è sempre più confuso, chi diavolo sono quei tipi e cosa c’entrano con quell’idiota di Lucifer?

 

Chloe si volta di scatto, rivalutando l’ipotesi di tirargli un pugno, ma riesce a recuperare un briciolo di lucidità in tempo per non farlo. Gli occhi le ricadon o sul gabbiotto dove quei tre stanno ancora discutendo.

_ \- Vai a far rilasciare quei due -  _  dice a  Dan mentre dal trio si stacca Amenadiel che, decisamente arrabbiato, si allontana verso l’uscita del distretto passandole accanto senza nemmeno degnarla di uno sguardo.

Chloe lo fissa andarsene per un secondo, poi torna sui suoi passi e va decisa verso la stanza dove Lucifer e suo fratello siedono in un silenzio carico di tensione.

-  _ Lucifer! -  _ il suo tono è imperativo quando lo chiama, anche più di quanto avrebbe voluto, -  _ Che cosa diavolo sta succedendo? Perché non mi hai detto che i tuoi “amici” sono agenti dell’FBI? _

 

Lucifer rimane per un attimo sorpreso dal tono della donna, si può quasi dire che il Diavolo sia confuso, ma un attimo dopo si riprende e, addirittura leggermente in imbarazzo, trova il coraggio di rispondere. -  _ Ehm...sì, ogni tanto lo sono...a volte. _

 

Castiel, con il suo solito sguardo corrucciato, guarda prima il fratello e poi la Detective. -  _ Confermo, sono agenti dell’FBI. _

 

Chloe guarda entrambi indecisa se essere più incredula o più furiosa.  _ \- Quando pensavate di dirmelo? E perché L’FBI indaga sulle tue ali!? _

Ogni volta che dice “ali” ad alta voce si sente una idiota e questo non aiuta il suo umore.

 

-  _ Indaghiamo su molte cose, Detective.-  _ risponde Castiel.

 

-  _ Anche troppe.-  _ non può fare a meno di sussurrare Lucifer.

 

-  _ Quindi sei anche tu dell’FBI! -  _ poi rivolta a Lucifer -  _ Hai un fratello nell’FBI? Sul serio? _

 

-  _ A quanto pare… non guardarmi così Detective, è un trauma anche per me! E pensare che credevo fosse uno a posto. _

 

Chloe ha appena deciso di essere molto più furiosa che incredula. Quale diamine è il problema di Lucifer?  Ẻ mai possibile che ogni dannata volta esca fuori una nuova follia lei ci si faccia sempre immischiare?

-  _ Vai all’Inferno -  _ borbotta sbattendosi la porta alle spalle. Lucifer decide che è meglio non risponderle che no grazie, all’Inferno ha già dato. Guarda invece il fratello con sguardo accusatore.

 

-  _ Ecco, grazie infinite! Adesso è addirittura incazzata nera con me, e tutto per colpa vostra! Ma che vi ho fatto io, si può sapere? Quando ci siete di mezzo voi per me è sempre un disastro! _

 

Castiel è incredulo, quello è davvero suo fratello? Oddio, nell’arroganza e nella tracotanza lo si vede ancora, è solo più raffinato e meno stilettante, ma suo fratello imbarazzato? Poi da come si comporta con quell’umana, in tutta quella situazione, è davvero sconcertante. Forse alla fine, dopo tutto quello che ha combinato, tutto il tempo passato a piangersi addosso e a fare la povera vittima incompresa, il figlio maltrattato e abbandonato, è impazzito definitivamente. I segni ci son sempre stati, specie nell’ultimo periodo prima di Amara, ma fino a questo punto?

Non importa, ora deve solo pensare a portare via da lì Dean e Sam e rintracciare le ali.

-  _ Andiamo, prendiamo Sam e Dean e torniamo al box, abbiamo del lavoro da fare. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolino delle autrici
> 
> Povero Lucifer! Il suo piccolo inganno con le ali è venuto allo scoperto, e Amenadiel non l'ha propriamente presa bene, ma potete forse biasimarlo? Le indagini dove porteranno, adesso? Cosa scopriranno i Winchester sul misterioso ladro stregone?   
> Mi raccomando, fateci sapere cosa pensate della nostra storia lasciando una recensione.  
> Un saluto da OcaPenna e Astral.


	8. 8

**CAPITOLO 8**

  
  
  


Il box è troppo piccolo per contenere tutte quelle persone. Tra poliziotti, proprietario del box in preda a crisi isterica e, a quanto pare, agenti dell’FBI, quello storage non è mai stato così affollato.

 

-  _ Hey!  _ \- Ella si affretta verso i suoi colleghi non appena li vede comparire. Fa un cenno di saluto con la testa a Dan -  _ Come va? -  _ sembra nervosa -  _ Allora, loro sono… ehm… i colleghi dell’agente Blaine?  _ \- dice facendo un cenno verso Crowley che sembra intento a ispezionare il punto in cui erano appese le ali. Dan guarda l’interno del box già pieno di giganti con la scritta FBI sulla fronte. Li vede confabulare tra di loro osservando la scena. Lucifer passa dall’uno all’altro sfiorando con eleganza l’ammasso di ciarpame conservato lì dentro. Nessuno dei suoi “amici” pare felice quando rivolge loro la parola.  _ “Bene”  _ pensa, **“** _ non sta molto simpatico neppure a loro, nemmeno al fratello”. _

 

_ \- A quanto pare sì, Ella -  _ poi prende la giovane per un braccio e la allontana leggermente dall’entrata del box. - _  Senti, hai trovato qualcosa prima che quei pagliacci cominciassero a ficcare i loro nasi nelle indagini? _

 

Ella annuisce.  _ \- Un bel po’ di roba a dire il vero -  _ dice abbassando il tono della voce con aria complice -  _ Un sacco di polvere, peli, escrementi di ratti ma -  _ e fa una pausa per assicurarsi che nessuno li veda  _ \- ho trovato anche qualcosa di più interessante: una piuma. _

 

_ \- Ottimo! Porta subito tutto al laboratorio e avverti Chloe. _

 

Intanto dentro al box quattro presunti agenti dell’FBI devono vedersela con un Diavolo alquanto agitato.

-  _ Allora? C’è qualcosa? Certo che avete fatto un gran macello, avete rotto un sacco di oggetti e distrutto tutti i glifi, razza di idioti! _

 

Dean lancia a Lucifero uno sguardo gelido. Lavorare con quello stronzo è già abbastanza fastidioso senza che cerchi di fargli saltare la copertura ogni volta che apre bocca.

Gli si avvicina abbastanza da non essere sentito da altri. - _  Ascoltami bene, razza di coglione, stiamo cercando di ritrovare le tue fottute ali prima che causino qualche macello, potresti almeno evitare di metterci i bastoni tra le ruote? _

 

Lucifer pare scocciato da cotanta tracotanza, infondo lì dentro lui è l’unico ad avere veramente il diritto per poter indagare in quanto collaboratore riconosciuto legalmente! Offeso, esce dal box borbottando riguardo al poco rispetto dimostrato nei suoi confronti dopo che li ha addirittura aiutati con la polizia! Con un sospiro pieno di autocommiserazione, va alla ricerca della Detective Decker quando sente il suo cellulare squillare. Prendendolo in mano è sorpreso di vedere che è Linda a chiamarlo.

-  _ Linda! Quale desiderio ti ha portato a chiamarmi? -  _ risponde tutto compiaciuto sorridendo.

 

_ “Lucifer, sono qui con Amenadiel…” _

 

_ \- Oh Linda, credevo avessi gusti migliori! Non ti bastavo io come amante? -  _ controbatte Lucifer un po’ deluso.

 

_ “Credo che dovresti venire qui, ci sono delle cose di cui sarebbe il caso che parlaste” _

 

Il Diavolo sospira esausto. Che noia, adesso Amenadiel va a piangere anche da Linda? Povera Dottoressa. - _ Tranquilla Linda, vengo a salvarti da quella piaga di mio fratello! -  _ e chiudendo la telefonata si avvia verso l’uscita sperando di trovare lungo il percorso la Detective e avvertirla che faccende personali richiedono la sua attenzione altrove.

 

-0-

 

_ \- Allora, Amenadiel, puoi spiegare a Lucifer perché sei in collera? _

 

_ \- Perchè? -  _ Amenadiel è livido di rabbia, tanto che non riesce a stare seduto e deve alzarsi e camminare avanti e indietro nel piccolo studio di Linda. -  _ Perchè dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per Luci e quello che abbiamo passato, LUI ancora non si fida di me? Mi ha mentito! _

 

_ \- Hey! Assolutamente no! Io non posso mentire, ricordi? Ho solo omesso di dirti che le ali che stavo bruciando non erano quelle vere, semplice! _

 

_ \- Oh certo! Non è mentire, assolutamente no! Però poi, dopo qualche mese avresti anche potuto dirmi la verità! -  _ l’alto angelo caduto si ferma a un passo dal Diavolo mollemente seduto sul divanetto puntandogli contro un dito accusatore. Lucifer pare infastidito più dal dito che dalla furia fraterna.

 

-  _ Toglimi quel dito da davanti, sembri papà! _

 

_ \- Okay, basta! -  _ Linda cerca di riportare l’ordine nel suo studio. - _  Lucifer, a volte non basta dire “letteralmente” la verità. Qui non si tratta di aver mentito o meno ma di non esserti fidato di tuo fratello. Amenadiel, perché pensi che Lucifer non si sia fidato di te? _

 

Amenadiel pare pensarci su. Francamente non ne ha idea.-  _ Veramente, non lo so! Credevo ormai di essermi dimostrato degno di fiducia, di essermi redento per aver cercato di farlo uccidere, di essere stato l’inconsapevole strumento di nostro padre nella nascita di Chloe… _

 

Il Diavolo si muove a disagio sul suo posto. -  _ In realtà...dopo tutto questo tempo mi ero persino scordato delle ali…-  _ dice rivolto più a Linda che al fratello iroso.

 

_ \- Quindi non ne avevi più parlato ad Amenadiel per… distrazione? -  _ chiede per conferma la dottoressa al Diavolo.

 

_ \- Beh sai, tra il Lux, i casi, tutto quello che è successo da Uriel in poi...alle ali non ci ho più pensato. _

 

_ \- Amenadiel, cosa pensi di questo? _

 

L’angelo interpellato guarda il fratello a bocca aperta. - _ Ti eri scordato delle tue ali? Ma sei serio? _

 

Lucifer non sa più dove guardare. Ok, era stato un po’ disattento con le sue appendici piumate, ma insomma non potevano certo pensare che rivelare la loro rinata presenza al fratello fosse tra i primi pensieri del Diavolo.

-  _ Senti, adesso non è questo il vero problema, ok? Il problema è che degli idioti se le sono fatte rubare da sotto il naso, e a causa di questo noi stiamo addirittura litigando! Quando ci sono di mezzo quei quattro è sempre così, sono una persecuzione! Non gli ho dato più noia da anni, avrebbero anche potuto fare lo stesso con me, e invece no! Eccoli che spuntano a Los Angeles a incasinare tutto! -  _ Lucifer pensa di essere riuscito a sviare le attenzioni su altri problemi in modo che la sua svista passi in secondo piano. In effetti si sente in colpa per non aver detto al fratello delle ali, ma davvero, se ne era dimenticato!

 

Amenadiel torna a sedersi sul divano, accanto a Lucifer, con un tonfo e un sospiro. -  _ In effetti...ma avresti dovuto aspettartelo: non è che li hai trattati molto bene. _

 

_ \- Fermi un secondo… di chi stiamo parlando ora? - n _ ella mente di Linda si profila per un momento l’idea di qualche nuova calamità soprannaturale con grossi problemi familiari e le vengono i brividi: due angeli e un demone sono abbastanza per qualsiasi psicoterapeuta.

 

-  _ O beh -  _ risponde evasivo Lucifer, _  - solo di vecchi residui del mio passato tornati prepotentemente a ricordarmi ciò che ero. Una seccatura insomma. Ah, e anche il mio caro fratellino, l’unico che mi abbia dato fiducia prima di venire qui. _

 

Linda sgrana gli occhi verso quello che ha accettato essere il Diavolo.  _ \- Un altro? Un altro angelo? _

 

_ \- Si certo, con la sua scimmietta personale e il mio giocattolino preferito. Ah, c’è anche il mio vecchio cagnolino. _

 

Linda è abbastanza sicura di non voler sapere nient’altro al riguardo.  _ \- Va bene, in ogni caso la mancanza di fiducia che Amenadiel avverte, credi che sia colpa loro? Non pensi che ci sia tra voi due qualcosa che dovrebbe funzionare in modo diverso? _

 

Lucifer la guarda stranito. - _  No no, è decisamente colpa di quei quattro piantagrane! Andava tutto perfettamente tra di noi fino al loro arrivo, a parte il fatto che Amenadiel è noioso e non sa divertirsi. _

 

_ \- Ma non mi hai detto delle ali. _

 

Lucifer lancia uno sguardo spazientito al fratello lagnoso. - _  Me ne ero dimenticato! Semplice svista! Se me ne fossi ricordato te ne avrei parlato, davvero! _

 

_ \- Amenadiel, puoi credere che Lucifer sia sincero ora? _

 

L’angelo caduto guarda prima Linda e poi il fratello. Per quanto gli costi ammetterlo, è davvero così. Abbassando lo sguardo usa solo un filo di voce. -  _ Si, se lo dice deve essere per forza così, è la verità. _

 

-  _ Bene! Questo è un progresso importante. Adesso, -  _ Linda sa che si pentirà di quello che sta per dire ma d’altra parte è il suo lavoro, più o meno -  _ parlatemi di questo nuovo fratello. _

 

_ -Oh il caro Cassy!-  _ dice Lucifer battendo le mani deliziato e con un gran sorriso sul volto. -  _ Un vero esempio di fedeltà angelica, così puro, così buono, sempre pronto a obbedire ad ogni ordine di papà! Eppure, eppure c’è un po’ di me in lui -  _ continua orgoglioso, -  _ al punto di aver deciso di lasciare il Paradiso e di abitare con degli umani, ci puoi credere? Oh non pensare, lui non ha rinnegato il babbo come Amenadiel, assolutamente no! Anzi, nonostante tutto quello che papà lo ha costretto a fare, dopo tutti i guai che, da bravo fratellino minore, ci ha causato (dico “ci” ma intendo agli altri angeli eh), dopo che è andato contro gli ordini dei suoi fratelli maggiori, lui è sempre e ancora pieno di fede e fedeltà! E, naturalmente, papà stravede per lui, al punto da permettergli ogni cosa! _

 

Amenadiel alza al cielo gli occhi con disappunto.

 

_ \- Che cosa c’è Amenadiel? Non mi sembri convinto. _

 

_ \- Castiel è una piaga! Ha tradito tutti noi, disobbedito, discusso, ha preferito degli umani ai suoi fratelli, e nonostante questo, e tanto altro, papà è sempre dalla sua parte. Io ho osato mettere in dubbio la validità delle Sue azioni...e sono senza grazia! _

 

_ \- Quindi sei in collera anche con Castiel? -  _ vuole sapere la Dottoressa.

 

Lucifer rivolge uno sguardo incuriosito al fratello il quale distoglie il suo senza rispondere. -  _ Ma guarda...davvero? E per quale dei tanti motivi ce l’hai con lui? Forse perché Castiel mi ha aiutato a lasciare l’Inferno? -  _ chiede con vera curiosità Lucifer.

 

_ \- L’Inferno, certo… -  _ Linda non riesce a fare a meno di mormorare e cercare una via di fuga visiva puntando gli occhi sulla finestra illuminata dello studio.

 

-  _ Castiel non si merita tutti i favori ricevuti dal babbo -  _ sussurra Amenadiel tenendo lo sguardo basso, -  _ è solo un serafino, un soldato! Non dovrebbe avere tutte queste libertà e non capisco perché papà si sia rivolto a lui in tante occasioni… _

 

Il problema per Linda è che in una situazione simile direbbe qualcosa riguardo al rapporto genitore-figlio, ma quando il genitore è Dio sembra tutto più complicato.  _ \- Va bene, credo che sia necessario continuare questa discussione insieme a questo… come si chiama? Castiel.   _

 

-  _ Ma che splendida idea Linda! -  _ Lucifer si accende in un gran sorriso. -  _ Così Amenadiel potrà chiarirsi con Cassy. Inoltre, potrai curare l’insano attaccamento che il nostro fratellino ha con i suoi due cagnolini. Insomma...uno è mio, ma non si accontenta della sua fidanzatina, vuole anche la mia! _

  
Linda strizza gli occhi scuotendo la testa per non pensare all’assurdità della situazione.  _ \- Molto bene -  _ dice alzandosi -  _ ora però dovete andarvene, ho altri pazienti _ .- dice aprendo la porta in un gesto di commiato.


	9. 9

**CAPITOLO 9**

 

-  _ Grazie James, ti devo un favore. Salutami Portia. _

Sam chiude la chiamata sul cellulare e sottolinea alcune parole su di un foglio. -  _ Bene Dean, James ci ha dato il nome di alcuni negozi dove trovare ingredienti per incantesimi e anche nomi di ricettatori di oggetti rari e potenti. Aggiungendo questi nomi a quelli che abbiamo trovato con una semplice ricerca online direi che abbiamo un po’ di lavoro da fare. _

 

_ \- Fantastico! Saranno persone adorabili. -  _ a Dean non piacciono le streghe, gli stregoni e chiunque pensi che una zampa di gallina possa essere un soprammobile accettabile. Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga tagliare la testa a un mucchio di vampiri.

 

-  _ Dobbiamo pur cercare un punto di partenza per capire chi sia il ladro e dove trovarlo. Con l’elenco di ingredienti che ci ha fornito Crowley, per gli incantesimi necessari ad evocare fantasmi, dovremmo riuscire a trovare qualcosa -  _ spiega per l’ennesima volta Sam al fratello reticente. Sa che per Dean le ricerche sono una noia mortale, ma anche quelle sono necessarie. - _ Vedrai che non ci metteremo molto. Portiamoci però dietro i tesserini dell’FBI, ho come l’impressione che non riusciremo a muoverci in modo libero come facciamo di solito: abbiamo attirato l’attenzione della polizia e ci terranno d’occhio. _

 

Dean annuisce, Sammy ha ragione. Si sono andati a infilare in un bel pasticcio e il modo in cui continuava a squadrarli quello scimmione del LAPD nel box non era affatto rassicurante. La tipa della scientifica non era male però.

-  _ Ci toccheranno i completi, allora. -  _ dice con un cenno alla valigia dei vestiti.

 

-  _ Per indagare nell’ambiente esoterico? Ci riempirebbero di maledizioni…- _  controbatte Sam con una smorfia.

 

_ \- Che vuoi fare? Vestiti così urliamo “cacciatori” da chilometri di distanza. _

 

_ \- Che ne dici del travestimento “fratelli nel rock” che abbiamo già usato qui l’ultima volta che siamo venuti? _

 

Dean accarezza l’idea di rispolverare il chiodo in pelle nera, almeno un lato positivo in quella storia c’è.

 

-0-

 

Escono a mani vuote dall’ennesimo negozio pieno di acchiappasogni, barattoli ricolmi di erbe e fiori essiccati di ogni tipo e genere, e soprattutto quel terribile odore d’incenso. Dean odia l’incenso. E odia i quarantenni coi capelli lunghi e le magliette da hippy, tanto peggio se smerciavano roba alle streghe. In ogni caso, è stato l’ennesimo buco nell’acqua.

_ \- Che facciamo ora? Io ho fame…-  _ chiede al fratello.

 

Sam sospira. Hanno girato tutto il giorno tra un negozio e l’altro, parlando con una quantità impressionante di wiccan, esoteristi autoproclamati grandi esperti visitando seminterrati pieni di muffa, e non hanno trovato una singola traccia: a Los Angeles nessuno ha più evocato fantasmi da almeno 40 anni.

-  _ Ok, telefoniamo a Cas e sentiamo come sono messi loro. Possiamo darci appuntamento da qualche parte, ho fame anch’io. _

 

Dean tira fuori al volo il telefono.  _ \- Hei Cas, come vanno le cose lì? _

 

“ _ Dean. Nessuna buona notizia, non abbiamo trovato nulla. Crowley in questo momento sta...torchiando...l’ultimo dei suoi contatti”  _ il tono dell’angelo pare contrariato. Quella giornata con il demone si è rivelata un disastro sotto molti punti di vista. “ _ Ah Dean...ad un certo punto abbiamo dovuto seminare dei poliziotti, ci son stati dietro per quasi tutto il giorno”. _

 

Dean alza gli occhi al cielo imprecando mentalmente.  _ \- Okay, Cas. Facciamo una pausa, va bene? Io e Sammy dobbiamo mangiare, c’è un posto sulla terza strada che fa degli hot dog strepitosi, ti mando la posizione sul telefono. _

 

_ “Si ti prego, voglio un po’ di tregua dalla compagnia di quell’essere…” _

 

-0-

 

Sam continua a guardare i suoi appunti mentre, seduto ad un tavolo del fast food, aspetta con il fratello l’arrivo di Cass e del demone. Qualcosa deve essergli sfuggito, è impossibile che non si riesca a trovare nulla da nessuna parte.

-  _ Ci manca qualcosa. -  _ dice sovrappensiero senza rivolgersi a nessuno in particolare.

 

- _  Uhmm… forse hai ragione, dovrei prendere anche le patatine a parte.  _ \- conferma il fratello scrutando il menù.

 

_ \- Dean! -  _ Sam getta gli occhi al cielo, -  _ Sto parlando delle indagini! _

 

Dean posa il menù e torna con la mente sul caso.

_ \- Sì, okay okay… che posso dirti? Abbiamo setacciato tutti questi posti puzzolenti. A quanto pare aveva una sua scorta personale presa chissà dove e chissà quando; quello che mi chiedo, è cosa voglia farne delle ali se non sta cercando di rivenderle. _

 

Sam guarda pensieroso il fratello. Anche lui si è chiesto cosa si potesse fare con delle ali d’angelo, ma a parte il venderle o il rimirarle non ha altre idee. Fossero stati al bunker si sarebbe chiuso in biblioteca e non ne sarebbe uscito se non con la risposta in mano, ma lì a LA…

-  _ Non so che dire, magari Cas potrebbe avere qualche idea sul loro utilizzo. _

 

Dean scuote la testa sbuffando.  _ \- Sono ali d’angelo. Voglio dire, magari servono per qualche incantesimo. Insomma, avranno un certo potere suppongo. -  _ prova ad azzardare Dean.

In quel momento vede entrare Cas seguito da Lucifero e da Crowley e fa un cenno all’amico che li cerca con lo sguardo. Fantastico, una bella cena con lo spilungone malefico, come se non bastasse Crowley. Ha la reazione automatica di controllare la presenza del coltello sotto la giacca e nota che anche il fratello si è irrigidito. Gli lancia un’occhiata d’intesa, al primo passo falso di Lucifero sono pronti.

 

Castiel si avvicina al tavolo dove sono seduti i Winchester e con uno sguardo carico di scuse, senza neppure sedersi, li guarda entrambi. -  _ Mi ha chiamato poco dopo di te Dean, ed è stato abbastanza fastidioso e insistente… _

 

_ \- Oh, ecco i nostri due taglialegna preferiti travestiti da cosa, una brutta copia dei Kiss senza trucco? Ma che bel posticino avete scelto, davvero di classe.-  _ Lucifer prende una sedia e si accomoda senza nemmeno attendere che lo invitino o che lo faccia il fratello prima di lui. -  _ Allora, avete trovato qualcosa? Ahhh ecco la cameriera! Dolcezza? Dolcezza vogliamo ordinare! _

 

Sospirando, Castiel si siede vicino a Dean guardando l’arcangelo perennemente su di giri, mentre Crowley prende l’ultima sedia libera ben contento che ci sia qualcuno a fargli da scudo da Lucifer. Sam, se possibile, si irrigidisce ancora di più lanciando al fratello uno sguardo d’accusa come a dire  _ “è tutta colpa tua” _ : L’essere seduto tra Lucifero e Crowley è l’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto per completare quella giornata.

 

_ \- Cosa si mangia di buono? -  _ chiede Crowley allungandosi sul tavolo per rubare il menù a Dean. L’uomo sta per insultarlo facendogli notare che quelli della sua specie non mangiano, ma i due tizi appena entrati lo distraggono.

 

_ \- Hey -  _ dice sottovoce rivolto a Cas -  _ quei due tizi, li avete già visti? Erano loro a seguirvi? _

 

Crowley lo sente e si volta di scatto a guardare.  _ \- Di nuovo! -  _ poi rivolto a Castiel -  _ Se mi avessi lasciato fare… posso ucciderli ora? _

 

L’angelo sospira esasperato. Che giornata pesante… -  _ No, non uccidi nessuno, non più! _

 

Il demone sbuffa alzando gli occhi al cielo. Angeli! Lucifer segue lo sguardo del Winchester maggiore e riconosce due dei poliziotti del distretto di Chloe. Alza la mano e li saluta: - _ Hey, agente Ciambella, anche tu qui? Vi inviterei al tavolo ma...siamo già troppi! Buona cena eh! _

 

Sam si copre il volto con una mano mentre pensa per l’ennesima volta che venire a Los Angeles sia stato un madornale errore. Castiel ruba a sua volta il menù dalle mani del demone e lo restituisce a Dean. Nonostante la fame e Lucifero, quello è il momento migliore della giornata e l’uomo non può fare a meno di sorridere davanti alla faccia scocciata dell’angelo.

 

-  _ Abbiamo dovuto eluderli tutto il giorno...sono tenaci però, non c’è che dire. _

 

Una giovane donna intanto si è avvicinata al tavolo con il blocco per le ordinazioni pronto in mano. -  _ Cosa posso portarvi, signori? _

 

_ \- Un doppio cheesburger con patatine extra a parte, e una birra. -  _ risponde prontamente Dean che, di fronte all’impellenza del cibo, dimentica ogni poesia.

 

Lucifer,  con la sicurezza che lo contraddistingue, sorride alla ragazza che pare andare nel pallone. -  _ Dimmi, cosa offre la cucina come migliore piatto del giorno? _

 

_ \- Oh...l’agnello con spezie mediterranee -  _ risponde la cameriera con voce suadente e un sorriso carico di aspettative.

 

-  _ Perfetto, allora una porzione per me, dolcezza. E la vostra birra belga migliore. -  _ il diavolo regala alla povera cameriera anche una strizzata di chiappa e un occhiolino che strappa una risata sciocca e un’occhiata involontaria di approvazione da parte di Dean. Sam lancia uno sguardo disgustato a quell’essere prima di fare la sua ordinazione. -  _ Per me un Maharlika Filippino con coca cola. _

 

_ \- Per me quello che ha ordinato lui -  _ dice Castiel indicando Dean con la testa.

 

_ \- Io prendo un bratwurst con crauti e uno scotch doppio.  _ \- conclude Crowley; la giornata dietro al pennuto è stata lunga, un po’ di vecchio sapore europeo gli avrebbe fatto bene.

-  _ Quindi, signori, cosa prevede ora il vostro metodo della gentilezza? -  _ chiede il demone ancora piccato per i borbottii di Castiel riguardo i suoi metodi.

 

-  _ Esatto, cari - _  rimbocca Lucifer, - _ cos’avete ricavato dalla vostra giornata di indagini impacciate?-  _ il Diavolo rivolge ai quattro compagni di cena uno sguardo curioso e partecipe. Se deve collaborare con loro è meglio se non li fa irritare troppo, anche se è un compito quasi impossibile con Dean il quale, dal canto suo, non vede nessun valido motivo per condividere i propri fallimenti con lui.

 

-  _ Non vedo davvero perché dovremmo parlarne con te anzi, se devo essere sincero, non vedo perché dovremmo cenare con te! _  - gli sbotta addosso l’umano.  

 

-  _ Semplice, piccola mente limitata, perché sono le mie ali che vi siete fatti fregare da sotto il naso! Inoltre, qui sono io che di solito indaga...conosco l’ambiente meglio di voi. Ah...e ho scoperto qualcosa mentre risolvevo un altro caso per il dipartimento. -  _ sorride guardando i due cacciatori, -  _ Qui sono io il cacciatore migliore! _

 

_ \- Ascoltami bene, sacco di merda angelica, forse puoi pensare di fare fessi i tuoi amichetti della polizia ma noi sappiamo chi sei, hai capito? E non bastano il faccino nuovo e i vestiti da bravo ragazzo, e nemmeno quello che hai fatto con Amara… resti sempre lo stesso stronzo che voleva mandare il mondo a puttane. _

 

Crowley ridacchia meritandosi un’occhiata al vetriolo di Dean.  _ \- Ti presento i Winchester, caro Lucifer, i maestri della riconoscenza. Salvagli le chiappe un centinaio di volte e niente, del tutto ininfluente. _

 

Sam è ancora seduto rigido sulla sedia, sguardo fisso davanti a se. È combattuto tra il rancore e l’odio che prova nei confronti di quell’essere diabolico e ciò che pare essere adesso, e questo lo fa arrabbiare ancora di più. Non può veramente accettare che sia cambiato, che il suo cambiamento sia reale, perché così avrebbe voluto significare non avere più motivo per continuare a provare rabbia.

 

Castiel osserva i due fratelli Winchester e non può fare a meno di vedere l’ostilità radicata. Sam pare sul punto di esplodere, e Dean...beh, Dean si comporta come sempre, in modo irrazionale e aggressivo. -  _ Dean, - _  sospira cercando di attirare l’attenzione dell’amico, -  _ io credo...che dovresti dare modo a Lucifer di dimostrare che è cambiato sul serio. _

 

Dean fissa gli occhi blu dell’angelo cercando di capire, ma come al solito la sua espressione resta indecifrabile e lontana.

 

_ -Perchè lo chiami Lucifer? -  _ alla fine Sam sbotta. È stanco di quella situazione e che ogni cosa sia andata per il verso sbagliato da quando sono in quella città.

 

Castiel lo osserva stupito piegando la testa da un lato. - _ Perché è così che si chiama...adesso, è parte del suo cambiamento. _

 

_ \- Cambiamento? Sul serio Cas? Credi che il Diavolo cambi? -  _ chiede Dean incredulo e irritato ma Crowley interviene prima che Castiel possa rispondere

 

_ \- No Dean, solo i Winchester possono bere sangue di demone, farsi maledire, un viaggetto all’inferno e uscirne freschi come fiori di campo! -  _ sbotta il demone alzandosi e incamminandosi verso il bar.

 

Dean lo ignora e torna a rivolgersi all’amico.

 

Castiel lo guarda serio e con un velo di malinconia negli occhi. -  _ Dean, potresti dire che io sono lo stesso Castiel del nostro primo incontro? O quello che credeva di diventare il nuovo Dio in cielo? Oppure che Sam sia lo stesso di quando ha bevuto sangue di demone? Oppure...tu, sei lo stesso Dean di prima della permanenza all’inferno come torturatore di anime? _

 

Dean si sforza per non abbassare lo sguardo, non c’è nessun giudizio negli occhi dell’angelo e in qualche modo si sente al sicuro dentro quel blu, nonostante la vergogna. Castiel ha ragione, solo avrebbe preferito non ricordarsi dell’Inferno e avrebbe preferito che non lo ricordasse nemmeno Sammy.

 

-  _ Dean...chiunque può cambiare, anche un angelo, anche Dio. _

 

Lucifer guarda il fratellino con sguardo sorpreso: nonostante i loro dissapori passati, e la sua essenza fastidiosamente angelica, la permanenza tra gli umani l’ha reso meno ottuso.

 

Sam non lo può accettare. Sa che le parole di Cas sono sensate, ragionevoli, ma comunque non ci riesce, non può ammettere con se stesso che Lucifero sia, adesso, qualcuno che agisce contro i criminali collaborando con la polizia. Stringendo i pugni, con sguardo basso e solo un filo di voce resa roca dalla tensione, si alza dalla sedia. -  _ Devo andare a prendere una boccata d’aria pulita.-  _ e si allontana dal tavolo verso l’esterno del locale senza guardarsi indietro.

 

-0-

 

Crowley ha deciso che un bicchiere di scotch non può in nessun modo bastare per quella cena. È tutto il giorno che sopporta il palo nel culo di Castiel, ma a quello ci ha fatto il callo. Pensare di fare una bella chiacchierata con i cacciatori e Lucifer insieme va molto oltre la sua sopportazione. Quel damerino lo mette in agitazione e onestamente le occhiate di Dean all’angelo gli fanno salire la glicemia. Dovrebbe esserci una qualche legge per vietare di diventare patetici a quel modo. Gli torna alla mente il periodo passato con Dean al Black Spur e con un gesto automatico si riempie il bicchiere, quello sì che era un Dean che valesse la pena frequentare. Ha ancora il bicchiere alle labbra quando qualcuno gli urta il gomito e per poco non si strozza.

 

_ \- Oh, mi scusi! _

 

Una donna sulla quarantina sta cercando di farsi notare dal barista con scarsi risultati sbracciandosi oltre al bancone. Non si definirebbe proprio una bellezza, anche se di certo è una che tiene a far notare il decoltè, quel vestito non lascia molto all’immaginazione al riguardo e fa bene perché è un gran bel decoltè che ripaga ampiamente il fisico un po’ troppo pesante e le gambe tutt’altro che slanciate. Lo guarda e sorride come se si attendesse una risposta che lui non ha nessuna voglia di dare, per cui si limita a fingere un sorriso di cortesia.

 

-  _ Beve da solo? -  _ insiste la donna con una nota di curiosità nella voce.

 

_ \- I miei amici sono impegnati a decidere se scannarsi tra loro oppure no. -  _ risponde senza capire bene il motivo della sincerità.

 

La donna sorride e si accomoda sullo sgabello di fianco a lui continuando a fissarlo.  _ \- Ha l’aria di chi si sente messo da parte. _

La donna ha iniziato a tenere un tono a metà tra il distaccato e l’empatico che suona fuori posto e che lo incuriosisce.

 

_ \- Mi scusi -  _ risponde cambiando del tutto tono -  _ è parecchio che non… devo aver dimenticato le buone maniere  _ \- dice tendendo la mano con un sorriso  _ \- Rick Blaine… _

 

Linda gli stringe la mano ed esclama divertita -  _ Come in Casablanca?! _

 

Crowley finge una risatina imbarazzata  _ \- Ma io sono molto meglio di Humphrey Bogart. _

Con la coda dell’occhio vede Sam imboccare la porta con passo deciso.

 

Linda continua a fissare quel personaggio singolare domandandosi vagamente dove sia finita Maze e ringraziando il cielo di non averla intorno adesso.

_ \- Beh, signor Blaine, io sono Linda Martin e sono molto felice di conoscerla, magari potrebbe unirsi… _

 

_ \- Mi scusi -  _ la interrompe il demone con una certa fretta -  _ è stato un piacere conoscerla ma ora devo davvero andare. _

E afferrando la bottiglia di scotch al volo si volta e se ne va per cercare di capire cosa diavolo stia succedendo e lasciando la dottoressa Martin alquanto interdetta.

 

-0-

 

Castiel segue con uno sguardo sconsolato Sam che esce dalla porta. Pensava che l’osso più duro da convincere sarebbe stato Dean, e invece…

 

- _ Tranquilli,-  _ liquida con un cenno della mano il Diavolo la faccenda, - _ con Samantha risolverò presto le nostre discrepanze, conosco qualcuno che può aiutarlo ad essere meno concentrato su se stesso e i suoi problemi. _

 

Dean fa un gran respiro per non mandarlo all’Inferno. A qualunque scemenza si stia riferendo adesso Lucifero, o Lucifer che sia, non vuole saperlo.  _ \- Allora, Lucifer, nessuna idea su chi ti abbia preso le ali? -  _ chiede invece facendo violenza a se stesso.

 

Lucifer non può fare a meno di notare il repentino cambiamento del cacciatore. Sorridendo deliziato guarda prima il fratello e poi Dean.

- _ Affascinante! Cassy caro, pende letteralmente dalle tue labbra! In ogni caso, sto aspettando una persona che vi illuminerà sulla faccenda. _

 

Castiel si muove a disagio sulla sedia distogliendo lo sguardo da quello di Lucifer.

 

In quel mentre si avvicina al tavolo una panterona nera tutta fasciata in provocanti abiti in pelle. Senza degnare di uno sguardo gli altri si rivolge a Lucifer.

-  _ Hey, ho la descrizione e forse un nome.-  _ il suo sguardo passa oltre il diavolo. Alza una mano cercando di attirare l’attenzione di qualcuno.

 

-  _ Oh Mazikeen, quale meraviglia la tua vista. _

 

Crowley è quasi al tavolo quando si rende conto dell’arrivo dell’altro demone, ci mancava solo la pantera da guardia di Lucifer! -  _ Ma guarda chi si vede! Da quanto tempo Mazy -  _ saluta con malcelato disappunto e posando una mano sulla spalla della demonessa. Maze lo guarda ringhiando. Poi scostandosi sposta la sua attenzione altrove.

 

_ \- Hey Linda! Sono qui! -  _ chiama la donna ignorando tutti quanti.

 

-  _ Ma davvero? Hai portato Linda? Fantastico! -  _ dice Lucifer illuminandosi di giubilo.

 

Crowley si volta stupito riconoscendo la donna del bar.  _ \- Vi conoscete?  _ \- chiede.

 

Linda si blocca altrettanto stupita e guarda Maze con aria interrogativa.

 

Lucifer si alza in piedi e prende la mano di Linda con calore. -  _ Linda, tesoro, Maze non mi ha detto che ti saresti unita alla compagnia! Ti prego, lascia che ti presenti il mio caro fratellino Castiel, l’angelo più puro che ci sia mai stato in Paradiso, e anche il più ingenuo...-  _ dice indicando l’angelo dallo sguardo confuso. -  _ e questo è Dean Winchester, la sua fidanzatina -  _ aggiunge con una risatina complice. Poi guarda il demone e il suo sguardo si fa quasi schifato. -  _ E lui...colui che si fa chiamare Re degli Inferi, Crowley che, detto tra noi -  _ dice avvicinando la bocca all’orecchio della donna, - _  è meglio come cagnolino da compagnia: è troppo un burocrate per essere un vero Re! Poi da qualche parte...c’è anche la mia fidanzatina, il fratello del biondo, Sam! Credo che ce l’abbia con me... _

 

Linda guarda quell’assurdo insieme e pensa con disappunto al fatto che per una volta c’è un uomo interessante e, guarda caso, è un altro demone! E quello era il famoso Castiel… la sua attenzione viene attratta dal volto immobile dell’angelo: è del tutto diverso dai suoi fratelli. 

 

Anche Castiel la osserva, suo fratello non smette di stupirlo, un’umana che sa! -  _ Ehm...piacere -  _ dice rivolto alla donna con voce bassa e calma.

 

A Linda per poco non viene un tuffo al cuore: qualcosa di famiglia in fondo l’ha preso anche lui. Sente di avere un’aria del tutto idiota quando risponde con un sorriso ebete a quella voce.

 

-  _ Ehm -  _ Dean si schiarisce la voce -  _ e tu chi saresti? _

 

Linda riprende il controllo e guarda l’uomo che si è tirato in avanti sul tavolo con un gesto che lascia pochi dubbi sulla volontà possessiva verso Castiel.

-  _ Linda Martin, sono la terapista di Lucifer e -  _ dice lanciando un’occhiata piena di disappunto a Maze -  _ amica di un certo demone che mi aveva promesso una serata per sole donne! _

 

Maze la guarda con occhi spalancati e bocca aperta. -  _ Perchè, vedi forse uomini a questo tavolo? _

 

_ \- Mi stai dicendo che tu -  _ dice Dean scandendo le parole -  _ saresti “amica” di un demone? E che il Diavolo ha una terapista? -  _ questo va davvero oltre quello che è disposto a credere nella vita.

 

-  _ Hey scimmietta! Occhio a come ti rivolgi alla mia amica, chiaro? -  _ minaccia la demonessa puntando un dito contro l’uomo.

 

Dean guarda prima Maze e poi Linda incredulo, poi alza le mani in segno di resa e scoppia a ridere.  _ \- Qui per me siete tutti impazziti! _

 

_ \- Oh andiamo Dean! Apri la tua mente limitata! - _  gli si rivolge Lucifer, -  _ Guarda Cassy! Lui si che, nonostante la sua angelica ottusità, accetta la situazione in modo razionale! _

 

Crowley si rimette a sedere divertito e aggiunge per punzecchiarlo -  _ Lucy ha ragione, scoiattolo, in fondo anche noi siamo amici del cuore, dico bene? _

 

Dean ha esaurito la sua capacità di essere arrabbiato per quella giornata e tutto gli sembra solo davvero esilarante, così non se la prende nemmeno col demone ma scoppia a ridere e si limita a mandarlo a quel paese. Castiel, notando la reazione di Dean, lo guarda preoccupato, forse è la stanchezza a farlo reagire in quel modo. Deve ammettere però che la situazione è alquanto bizzarra.

 

Mazikeen schiocca le dita spazientita per attirare l’attenzione dell’assemblea. -  _ Hey! La volete o no l’informazione? -  _ poi rivolge il suo sguardo a Lucifer. -  _ Al Corey’s hanno visto un tipo che assomiglia alla descrizione che mi hai dato, anzi sono stati ancora più precisi: tra i miei colleghi cacciatori di taglie c’è un tipo molto bravo coi ritratti -  _ e con compiaciuta teatralità tira fuori dall’aderente tasca dei pantaloni un foglio di carta ripiegato - _  Ecco qui il nostro ladro! - _  dice aprendo il foglio e mostrandolo a tutti.

 

-  _ Mi stai prendendo in giro Maze?  _ \- controbatte Lucifer prendendo il foglio dalle mani del demone. Su quel foglio c’è praticamente una versione di se stesso biondo e con una mascella leggermente più quadrata della sua. Sulla parte alta del foglio c’è scritto un nome: Samael.

 

-0-

 

-  _ Sì, Detective...si sono seduti al tavolo e hanno ordinato da mangiare...-  _ l'agente O'Connel, che Lucifer chiama Ciambella a causa dell'addome prominente, è al telefono con il Detective Espinoza. Per tutta la giornata hanno dovuto pedinare quei quattro assurdi personaggi attraverso tutta LA, dentro e fuori da assurdi negozi, e son stati seminati almeno una mezza dozzina di volte, ma grazie al rilevatore gps nascosto nei loro effetti personali li hanno sempre ritrovati in una diversa zona della città.

-  _ Sì, Detective...no non abbiamo potuto sentire molto dei loro discorsi...il locale è troppo affollato e non possiamo avvicinarsi di più...no Detective...si Detective...-  _ odiava i pedinamenti!

-  _ Sì...pare abbiano discusso parecchio...sì...sì Lucifer è come al solito, Detective, insopportabilmente brillante. Sì esatto, uno di loro, quello con il cappotto nero, si è alzato ed è andato al bar del locale. Sì Detective...no Detective non ha effettuato chiamate. Sì esatto, poi lo spilungone se n'è andato dal locale, Mendoza l'ha seguito. Sì, era parecchio alterato, ancora un po' e prendeva letteralmente fuoco! Sì, secondo noi ce l'aveva con Lucifer. Sì...no no...no Detective non è più rientrato. Sì esatto, poi sono arrivate due donne...sì una era la Dottoressa Martin e l'altra...sì esatto, sembrava una pantera in pelle nera. Cosa? No no...no la sventola dall'aspetto terribile ha dato un foglio a Lucifer...no non abbiamo visto cos'era...no...no però quello che c'era su quel foglio ha stupito tutti di sicuro, sì sì. Proprio così, hanno smesso di litigare e hanno cominciato a confabulare. No non direi...sì poi le donne se ne sono andate...no loro hanno consumato e se ne sono andati via. Sì, Detective...sì...certo Detective...va bene Detective...sì certo, Mendoza ha seguito Lucifer mentre io sono fuori dal Friendship Motor Inn...sì esatto...sì è strano che degli agenti dell'FBI dormano in un posto simile...sì...no hanno dato i nomi falsi che hanno dato anche a noi per la registrazione...certo, certo Detective...sì. _

La chiamata si chiude e O'Connel riprende a mangiare il panino che le ha preparato la moglie la mattina. Sa di vecchio e il pane è colloso, ma è solo l'inizio dell'appostamento notturno, per cui anche quello va bene. Mastica pensando che quando c'è di mezzo quello strano Consulente capitano sempre situazioni senza senso. “ _ Tieni duro Ben, mancano solo tre anni alla pensione...solo tre!”. _


	10. 10

**CAPITOLO 10**

 

Quando arrivano nel motel Dean lascia sul tavolino il pacchetto che si è fatto preparare nel locale. Sammy ha bisogno di mangiare. Non hanno parlato per tutto il tragitto ed è stato uno sforzo lasciarlo nel suo silenzio; adesso non ce la fa più e sedendosi sul letto, sfinito, prova a iniziare il discorso.

 

_ \- Questa storia è assurda. _

 

Sam non ha voglia di parlare, non ha voglia di fare nulla a dire il vero, solo di rimanere sdraiato sul letto a fissare il soffitto. Tutto quello che rivolge al fratello mentre si raddrizza e  riordina le carte e gli appunti è un mugolio senza particolare partecipazione.

 

Dean si gratta sospirando il sopracciglio sinistro, una vecchia cicatrice che ogni tanto prude.  _ \- Stai bene, Sammy?-  _ chiede alla fine perché tanto girarci intorno è inutile.

 

_ -Sto benissimo -  _ risponde il fratello con voce atona senza guardarlo.

 

Certo, come no! I Winchester stanno sempre benissimo… Dean sospira e si alza, ha bisogno di una doccia.  _ \- Allora mangia e molla quelle carte!  _ \- dice andando a chiudersi in bagno. Sospetta che sarà una raccomandazione inutile.

Dean è felice di sentire il getto caldo della doccia sulla schiena. È stata una giornata devastante dopo un lungo lungo viaggio. E lavorare così vuol dire vivere in perenne  tensione, chiedendosi quando uno dei demoni deciderà di tirargli un brutto tiro. Solo ora con il calore dell’acqua e il vapore, chiuso in un posto sicuro, si può godere la sensazione dei muscoli che si lasciano andare. Resta sempre quel fastidioso pensiero di Cas disperso in un locale pieno di stregoni e merde varie con il Diavolo, Crowley e quell’altro demone mozzafiato. Chiude gli occhi mentre si insapona la testa e per un momento Crowley gli sembra quasi una garanzia. Da quando il mondo è diventato così complicato?

 Pochi minuti dopo Sam lo sente uscire dal bagno. Dà le spalle alla stanza, seduto sul letto circondato da carte e con il laptop acceso e in funzione. Deve tenere occupata la mente per non pensare a come si sente.

 

Dean lancia un’occhiata al tavolino.  _ \- Va bene Sammy, adesso basta! -  _ sbotta mettendosi davanti al fratello mentre si strofina la testa con l’asciugamano -  _ o ne parliamo o vai a farti una doccia perché puzzi! _

 

Sam, sempre senza guardarlo, sospira esasperato mentre si alza.  _ -Ok, vado a farmi una doccia. -  _ e senza aspettare repliche, che sa per certo arrivare da un momento all’altro, si chiude in bagno. Una volta davanti allo specchio non può fare a meno di studiare il suo riflesso. Da quando il suo volto è così scavato? Ha delle rughe...e fin troppe cicatrici. Per un attimo si trova a pensare a cosa gli restituirebbe lo specchio se invece di abbandonare l’università avesse continuato quella vita: avvocato, magari sposato, padre...una vita normale senza demoni, diavoli, angeli...e tutto il resto della merda che popola ogni santo giorno della sua vita. Che senso ha pensarci, ormai indietro non si torna. Con un sospiro cede al desiderio di una doccia purificante, sperando che insieme alla sporcizia e al sudore si porti via anche un po’ dell’oscurità che ha addosso.

 

Dean vorrebbe dormire lasciando il fratello nel suo brodo ma non ci riesce e quando esce dalla doccia è ancora seduto contro la testiera del letto col computer sulle gambe. Alza gli occhi e lo guarda, ha l’aria devastata.  _ \- Mi vuoi spiegare che cazzo hai? _

 

Sam sospira. Si siede sul bordo del letto, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, lo sguardo a terra. A volte il fratello è peggio di lui riguardo a insistenza. -  _ Dean...è che...non so, non riesco ad accettare che Lucifero possa essere davvero cambiato. Non riesco a mettere da parte tutto quello che ho dovuto, abbiamo dovuto passare a causa sua. Ho così tanta rabbia dentro...mi soffoca! _

 

Dean chiude il computer e lo guarda. Può capire i dubbi del fratello perché sono gli stessi che gli rodono dentro.  _ \- Credi che io l’abbia dimenticato?   _

 

_ -No ma...io so che quello che provo è sbagliato, irrazionale. La mia coscienza mi dice una cosa, il mio cuore pieno di rabbia e dolore un’altra, mi sento spezzare! Quando lo vedo è solo l’ira che ragiona al mio posto. _

 

Dean lo guarda e vede tutta la fatica nel suo volto. -  _ Irrazionale?! Credi che sia da pazzi non fidarsi del Diavolo?  _ \- scuote la testa -  _ Saremmo matti a fidarci! Ascolta, per come la vedo io al primo segno che non mi convince…  -  _ e fa un gesto eloquente con la mano. Certo, il suo buon senso sa benissimo di non poter far molto se Lucifer dovesse decidere di ammazzarli tutti, ma non è questo il punto ora.

 

- _ È irrazionale non avere fiducia nel cambiamento, non dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato noi…-  _ Sam continua a rimuginare sulla sua lotta interiore. Le parole del fratello gli danno un po’ di forza, ma si sente sbagliato.

 

-  _ Maddai! Con questa logica finirai a prendere il thè con Crowley! -  _ borbotta Dean per distendere la tensione per poi tornare serio -  _ Per noi è diverso, Sammy, non lo abbiamo mai voluto. Tu non lo hai voluto. Noi abbiamo fatto una scelta. _  - dice con uno sforzo perché sa che il discorso vale molto più per il fratello che per lui.

 

-  _ Lo credi davvero? -  _ risponde piegando la bocca in un triste sorriso -  _ Non mi hanno di certo obbligato a farmi di sangue di demone… Non so Dean, mi sento ad un bivio nella vita, e non so cosa mi aspetta al di là delle due strade. -  _ dice sospirando -  _ Lasciamo perdere dai, andiamo a dormire. Domani sarà un’altra lunga giornata. _

 

Dean sospira e si alza per posare il computer.  _ \- Andrà bene, Sammy. _  - dice cercando di sembrare convinto mentre spegne la luce.

 

-0-

 

Tornare a sentirsi intero non è niente male. Allontana di un passo il ricordo del guinzaglio e avvicina un po’ quello del trono. Certo, fare da tassista per il pennuto non è esattamente quella che si dice un’attività diabolica, ma ci si accontenta. La stanza del motel sa di notte e sonno mentre alce e scoiattolo dormono sereni come bimbi. A dire il vero Dean russa come un trattore e sbava con la bocca spalancata sul cuscino. Gli passa davanti il pensiero che una volta avrebbe pagato per trovarsi lì e fargli saltare le cervella. Invece si serve dal frigo bar, almeno gli alza il conto.

Castiel, non appena mette piede nella stanza, si avvicina al letto di Dean e, con leggerezza, appoggia la sua mano sulla stessa spalla dove anni prima ha lasciato la sua impronta.

 - _Dean…_

 

L’uomo salta seduto sul letto con la pistola in mano imitato dal fratello armato di pugnale.

 

_ \- Buongiorno raggi di sole _ . - sorride Crowley dal tavolino.

 

_ \- Cazzo, Cas! _  - esclama Dean abbassando la pistola. Sam si ributta supino sul letto cercando di calmare il battito del cuore e di attenuare la scarica di adrenalina. - _ Vi odio…-  _ riesce a dire tra i denti.

 

Dean si alza dal letto finendo a un centimetro dal volto dell’angelo il quale lo guarda con il suo solito sguardo immobile.

È mattina, è appena sveglio ed è di certo per questo che il corpo di Dean reagisce inopportunamente, cosa che non sfugge al demone che ridacchia e si schiarisce la voce.  _ \- Vi insaponate la schiena così poi possiamo lavorare? _

 

Dean gli lancia un’occhiata di odio puro e poi allontana con gentilezza l’angelo, posandogli le mani sulle braccia, quel poco che basta per passare senza sbattergli addosso. Forse è diventato rosso, maledetto demone.  _ \- Fottiti, Crowley -  _ borbotta andando in bagno.

 

Il demone non si scompone finendo la pessima birra. Lo sguardo di Castiel segue con curiosità l’amico e quando la porta del bagno si chiude dietro di lui rivolge la sua attenzione all’altro cacciatore. - _ Sam, abbiamo delle novità. _

 

Sam si tira su a sedere gettando le lunghe gambe fuori dal letto. Passandosi una mano sul viso cerca di mettere in funzione la mente. - _ Dacci un paio di minuti Cas, lasciaci almeno svegliare in modo decente...e lascia fare colazione a Dean o sarà intrattabile. -  _ e così dicendo si alza e comincia a vestirsi.

 

-  _ Sai che l’ossessione per cibo e alcol di tuo fratello compensano altro, vero?  _ \- si diverte Crowley a stuzzicare Sam e poi aggiunge rivolto all’angelo -  _ Scommetto che se lo aiuti con la doccia lavora anche digiuno. _

 

Castiel rivolge un’occhiata piena di astio al demone e poi guarda Sam con desiderio. - _ Posso ucciderlo? _

 

Sam sorride appena. Oh quanto vorrebbe ucciderlo anche lui… - _ Mettiti in fila, amico. _

 

Crowley gongola della rabbia repressa che provoca. È fin troppo facile a volte.

 

Dean esce dal bagno e, andando verso il letto, gli tira uno scappellotto che per poco non gli fa andare di traverso la birra, ma non importa perché è il gesto più amicale che Dean gli concede dai tempi del  _ Black Spur. _ _ \- Quali novità? -  _ chiede il cacciatore infilando la maglietta.

 

Castiel lo fissa e con un sospiro comincia a raccontare della loro visita al  _ Corey’s _  in compagnia di Lucifer e del demone donna, che tra l’altro gli ha dato l’impressione di essere uno tra i demoni più pericolosi che abbia mai incontrato ma anche una tra i più singolari. - _ In conclusione, questo Samael è in città da pochi giorni. - _  così l’angelo termina il resoconto.

 

_ \- E ama i gingilli costosi… un tizio ha notato un orologio piuttosto “singolare”. -  _ dice Crowley fissando l’angelo e chiedendosi quale problema abbia, quello è l’unica vera novità e nemmeno ne fa cenno -  _ Cito testuale: “veniva dal futuro, sembrava roba da Star Trek” _ .

 

Dean li fissa con gli occhi sgranati mentre infila il chiodo.  _ \- Stai scherzando? Un fottuto viaggio nel tempo? _

 

Crowley si stringe nelle spalle. Sam sta elaborando i dati. - _ Ormai non mi meraviglierebbe se fosse vero...ma non precipitiamo le cose. Dite che ha preso una stanza vicino a quel locale? L’avete rintracciato? _

 

_ -No -  _ risponde Castiel portando la sua attenzione sull’altro cacciatore, -  _ abbiamo trovato l’appartamento ma è completamente vuoto, come se non ci fosse mai stato nessuno dentro. In ogni caso il demone di Lucifer ha detto che terrà d’occhio il luogo per noi. Quello che sappiamo è che frequenta quasi ogni sera il Corey’s. _

 

_ \- Beh, è qualcosa da cui iniziare! -  _ dice Dean pensando alla colazione che lo attende -  _ vi muovete? Ho bisogno di un caffè e una bella porzione di torta. _

 

Crowley lancia un’occhiata eloquente a Castiel che sottende un mal celato _  “ti avevo avvertito”. _  L’angelo, d’altro canto, abbassa lo sguardo quasi imbarazzato. - _ In realtà...io dovrei andare… _

 

Sam lo fissa incuriosito.

 

Dean alza le sopracciglia fissandolo: -  _ Come sarebbe a dire che devi andare? _

 

_ -Ho un appuntamento con mio fratello...Lucifer vuole portarmi non so dove. _

 

Dean è allibito, cosa ha nella testa Cas?  _ \- Ma sei fuori? Tu non vai da nessuna parte da solo con Lucifer! _

 

_ -Dean, è mio fratello, e voglio dargli una possibilità. - _  sbotta con esasperazione Castiel. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile far capire la sua posizione al cacciatore. Sente su di sé anche lo sguardo accusatore di Sam. - _  Ragazzi...fidatevi di me! _

 

Dean lo guarda trattenendosi dal tirargli un cazzotto, imbocca la porta ed esce sbattendola.

 

-0-

 

-  _ Benvenuto Castiel. _

 Linda è davvero felice che sia venuto e non solo per motivi professionali.

 

Castiel si guarda intorno in imbarazzo. Non capisce perché suo fratello l’abbia portato in quel luogo. Inoltre, Amenadiel seduto sul divano emana un‘aura di feroce disapprovazione che un po’, deve ammetterlo, lo intimorisce: sarà anche senza grazia, ma rimane uno tra gli angeli più potenti.

 

Lucifer, invece, è deliziato che il fratellino abbia acconsentito a seguirlo fino dalla Dottoressa. Ovviamente non gli ha detto dove lo stava portando, qualcosa gli sussurra che altrimenti gli avrebbe girato le spalle e se ne sarebbe tornato dalle sue scimmiette. -  _ Linda, sono elettrizzato! Che bella questa riunione fraterna! - _  dice sedendosi a sua volta sul divano e afferrando due orsetti gommosi dalla ciotola sopra il tavolino. Castiel rimane in piedi non sapendo bene cosa fare, questa situazione è davvero strana.

 

_ \- Perché non ti siedi, Castiel? -  _ gli propone la donna indicandogli una sedia messa di fianco al divano. Poi rivolta ad Amenadiel -  _ Allora, Amenadiel, l’ultima volta mi pare che avessi qualcosa da dire ai tuoi fratelli. Ricordate che siamo qui per cercare di capire gli altri… non vogliamo attaccarli ma capire le loro ragioni. -  _ dice stando attenda a calcare bene il concetto, ha il vago di timore di dover gestire una lite tra entità superiori. Sta rileggendo la Bibbia di recente e non sembra promettente.

 

Castiel si siede e, schiarendosi la voce, si china leggermente verso la donna. -  _ Mi scusi ma...io non capisco, che ci faccio qui? _

 

Quella voce è  qualcosa di… di wow! A Linda non viene un altro termine, si ricompone sulla sedia cercando di darsi un contegno professionale.  _\- I tuoi fratelli stanno cercando di risolvere i loro contrasti e nell’ultima seduta è venuto fuori il bisogno di un confronto con te, Castiel._

 

L’angelo la guarda con occhi spalancati, allibito. Sul serio? - _ Mi vuol dire che...questa è una seduta terapeutica? -  _ poi rivolge uno sguardo al Diavolo e non nasconde il disappunto che prova. -  _ Scherzi? Dovremmo cercare le tue ali, non parlare dei nostri problemi! _

 

Linda guarda con rimprovero Lucifer -  _ Non glielo avevi detto? _

 

_ \- Ovvio che no, Linda! Conosco Cassy, è così ligio al dovere che non sarebbe venuto -  _ risponde sogghignando Lucifer. La donna scuote la testa esasperata chiedendosi se Lucifer capirà mai come funziona una terapia.

 

- _ Si certo...a “Cassy” importa solo di Cassy e dei suoi umani! -  _ interviene Amenadiel.

 

Il Diavolo lo guarda con rimprovero. - _ Oh andiamo fratellone! Sii un po’ meno rigido, via quel palo dal culo! _

 

Castiel chiude per un attimo gli occhi. Non può credere di essere seduto in uno studio psicoterapeutico con i suoi fratelli. Inoltre lo mette a disagio parlare delle sue faccende angeliche con qualcuno che non siano Dean e Sam. -  _ Non ho tempo per questa cosa adesso, Lucifer! Su questo non sei assolutamente cambiato, rimani un egoista in tutto e per tutto! _

 

Ora Lucifer è offeso. - _ Ma non è vero! Lo faccio per voi due, dovete parlare! Amenadiel in questo periodo è...beh un po’ combattuto diciamo, e riversa la sua rabbia nei confronti di papà su di me, e adesso su di te! -  _ guarda soddisfatto Linda come per dirle che in fondo le sue sedute con lui sono servite a qualcosa.

 

- _ Io non riverso nulla su di voi! -  _ esclama infastidito l’alto angelo nero.

 

Castiel lo guarda pensieroso. In effetti vorrebbe chiedergli delle cose, capire cosa gli sia successo.

 

_ \- Amenadiel, hai voglia di spiegare a Castiel come ti senti nei suoi confronti? -  _ chiede con gentilezza la Dottoressa.

 

_ -Cosa devo dirgli? Che non capisco come lui possa avere ancora la sua grazia e i favori di nostro padre nonostante quello che ha fatto? Che la sua sola vista mi dà la nausea? _

 

Linda interviene prima che possano farlo altri.  _ \- Castiel, tuo fratello si sente punito troppo duramente rispetto a te. Puoi spiegargli perché hai agito come hai agito? _

 

Castiel guarda prima la Dottoressa e poi il fratello maggiore con sconcerto -  _ È questo che ti è successo Amenadiel? Chuck ti ha punito togliendoti la grazia? Per quale motivo? _

 

_ -O semplice-  _ interviene Lucifer con tono serio e sguardo fisso sul soffitto, -  _ l’ha solo rinnegato mettendo in discussione i suoi ordini e il suo operato. _

 

Castiel è senza parole. Ora è tutto più chiaro. - _ Capisco, quindi tu credi che per essermi fatto usare con l’inganno da Metatron, per aver disubbidito ai miei fratelli esaltati, per aver difeso gli esseri umani...io avrei meritato una punizione almeno pari alla tua. Però vedi Amenadiel, in tutto questo io non ho mai ripudiato  Chuck, non gli ho mai voltato le spalle, ho sempre fatto il suo volere. Ok, a volte l’ho messo in discussione, ho posto i miei dubbi e la mia coscienza sulla bilancia contrapponendoli agli ordini, ma le mie scelte non l’hanno mai deluso. Probabilmente è per questo che invece a me Chuck ha dato tanto senza mai togliere… _

 

_ \- Non siamo qui per mettere in discussione le scelte di… vostro padre -  _ Linda ha registrato l’uso del nome Chuck ma non le sembra il momento di chiedere spiegazioni -  _ ma per capire cosa vogliono dire per voi. Castiel, tu stai dicendo che rimproveri ad Amenadiel di non capire vostro padre. Come pensi che lo faccia sentire questo? Non credi che dovresti aiutarlo? _

 

_ -Io non ho mai preteso di capire Chuck, ho sempre e solo obbedito. Inoltre, Lui non ha mai cercato di spiegarmi le sue intenzioni, in realtà con me non ha mai parlato. Ipotizzo che sia soddisfatto per il semplice fatto che sono stato premiato, nulla di più. È Lucifer che ci ha parlato, è lui che Chuck ha a cuore. Mi spiace Amenadiel, ma nostro padre si sa, ha le sue preferenze. Io, prima da cherubino e adesso da serafino, me ne sono sempre fatto una ragione: non sono mai stato abbastanza vicino a Lui per ricevere altro se non ordini. Mi ha dato la possibilità di una scelta: continuare a eseguire i suoi ordini in Paradiso oppure essere libero di seguire le mie sensazioni qui sulla Terra in mezzo agli umani. Ho scelto, probabilmente se non avessi optato per la seconda possibilità avrebbe offerto l’opportunità ad un altro angelo inferiore. Per il compito di accudire e proteggere i Winchester gli serviva qualcuno in grado di potersi adattare, di mettersi in discussione, ed evidentemente io sono quello giusto. _

 

Lucifer guarda il fratellino sorpreso. Non lo faceva così arguto, e nemmeno così cinico.  _ \- Quindi u dici che ogni scelta che hai compiuto era già stata calcolata da papà in pratica, esatto? -  _ vuole sapere il Diavolo.

 

- _ Si...secondo me si. Io ho fatto esattamente ciò che Chuck si aspettava. _

 

Lucifer guarda eloquente Amenadiel sperando che, finalmente, capisca e se ne faccia una ragione: nessuno di loro ha mai avuto veramente il libero arbitrio, nemmeno lui decidendo di lasciare l’Inferno per reinventarsi sulla Terra. Tutto calcolato, tutto previsto, stavano giocando a scacchi con Dio dove Dio è il computer che prevede almeno 10000 mosse diverse per ognuna di quelle che fanno loro da semplici giocatori. Tutto questo conferma anche quello che ha sempre pensato. Rassegnato, torna a guardare Castiel interessato.

 - _E dimmi Cassy, ti sei mai pentito di aver scelto di vivere con gli esseri umani? Come la metti con la contaminazione da sentimenti?_

 

Linda fissa l’arcangelo chiedendosi da quando abbia deciso di rubarle il mestiere ma non interviene curiosa di sentire la risposta.

 

Castiel rivolge la sua attenzione al fratello. -  _ Onestamente...no. Sento di far parte di qualcosa di straordinario, adesso ho una vera famiglia e il provare sentimenti è una nuova avventura: gli esseri umani sono delle creature uniche, capaci di grande passione, amano in modo completamente diverso rispetto a noi e a Chuck, i loro sentimenti, le loro emozioni...sono così totali, così complesse, così violente, ci si sente vivi e danno uno scopo. Il mio scopo ora è quello di proteggere la mia nuova famiglia perché ciò che loro provano...e che io provo, non voglio che finisca. Ho sempre combattuto per dovere, ora combatto per amore. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolino delle autrici.
> 
>  
> 
> Capitolo di confessioni e risoluzioni problemi, almeno si spera! 
> 
> Angeli, demoni, umani... poco importa a quale razza uno appartenga, i problemi così come i sentimenti, non hanno un genere (sentimenti... ok, parliamone! Un demone normale non prova altro se non rabbia e odio, ma Crowley non è di certo un normale demone). 
> 
> Quindi il nome del misterioso ladro stregone è Samael, un nome inusuale ma familiare :D 
> 
> Chissà cosa ci riservano il resto delle indagini, se volete scoprirlo continuate a leggere la nostra storia. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hugs.
> 
> OcaPenna e Astral


	11. 11

**CAPITOLO 11**

 

Ogni volta che si ripromette di andare per la sua strada quel Diavolo riesce ad incastrarla con qualche stupida frase sul suo motivo di esistere per guardargli le spalle. È così che Mazikeen si ritrova intrappolata in un lavoro che non le farà guadagnare nulla se non frustrazione.

Sono ore che continua a passeggiare avanti e indietro lungo quella strada, ogni tanto entra in un locale orribilmente sdolcinato, pieno di piante, soprammobili, e stupide umane che assomigliano a bambole solo per tenere d’occhio l’appartamento che Samael ha preso in affitto. Non s’è visto nessun tipo di movimento al di là delle finestre, nessun soggetto corrispondente all’identikit si è anche solo avvicinato all’edificio, una notte noiosa e senza un briciolo di divertimento.

“ _ Questa cosa è ridicola”  _ pensa mentre prende in mano il telefono e pensa se chiamare oppure no qualche scimmia per passare il tempo: deve tenere d’occhio l’appartamento no? Per cui...perché non farlo da dentro mentre si diverte facendo sesso selvaggio con un paio di aitanti umani?

 

-0-

 

Non è per nulla convinto che sia una buona idea, anzi, sembra una pessima idea, il genere di cazzate di cui ci si pente la mattina dopo. D’altra parte Lucifer sembra davvero più felice. E poi non lo ucciderà, è solo una donna e cosa può fregargliene di quello che pensa o dice un’umana.

Bussa alla porta dello studio e aspetta. Magari non c’è.

 

_ \- Avanti. _

 

“Merda”.

 

Entra cercando di darsi un tono nella stanza illuminata e profumata di thè verde.

 

-  _ Oh! - _  Linda è sorpresa -  _ è lei, Crowley giusto?  _ \- chiede alzandosi nervosa. Un demone è un demone, ha il vago sospetto che non tutti siano cordiali come Maze, sempre che Maze possa definirsi cordiale, in effetti.

 

-  _ Vorrei fare una seduta, se fosse possibile.-  _ risponde con tono sbrigativo il Re, ma non si muove fino a che Linda non gli fa cenno di sedersi sul divano a righe.

 

La dottoressa riprende il suo posto sulla sedia dimenticandosi del pranzo che l’aspetta nella borsa. Deve ammettere che quell’uomo ha un certo fascino, niente a che vedere con quello degli angeli ma c’è qualcosa che la attrae nell’espressione malinconica degli occhi chiari.

-  _ Allora, signor Crowley, perché pensa di aver bisogno di parlare con me? _

 

Crowley ci pensa un momento fissando il tavolino di vetro.

-  _ Ci sono… -  _ spiegare certe cose è più difficile del previsto -  _ beh, diciamo che da un po’ mi sento… emotivo. _

 

La dottoressa continua a guardarlo, non sembra tesa. In fondo dev’essere normale, quando sei la terapista di Satana ti abitui a certi tipi di frequentazioni. Però a lui fa un certo effetto, non è qualcosa che sia capitato spesso avere qualcuno che lo ascolta senza paura e senza odio. Si ritrova a raccontarle tutta la storia: inizia dalla lancia di Michele, da quando si era accorto di non volere il pennuto morto e poi una cosa tira l’altra e per spiegare una faccenda deve raccontarne un’altra, esce fuori la questione del sangue e di sua madre e così il periodo di quando era ancora umano e la Scozia. La dottoressa ascolta senza interrompere, ha degli occhi espressivi dietro gli occhiali, fino a quando non gli sembra di aver detto tutto e si ritrova a fissarsi le mani in silenzio.

 La verità è che Linda non sa cosa dire. Assurde famiglie incasinate più o meno soprannaturali sono una cosa, la solitudine totale è un’altra. Non c’è da stupirsi che si sia affezionato ai suoi persecutori, sono il rapporto più lungo che abbia mai avuto, madre compresa. Fa uno sforzo feroce con se stessa per rimanere professionale, per avere una visione distaccata e trovare le parole giuste, il percorso su cui guidarlo.

-  _ Parlami di Dean _ \- riesce a dire alla fine. Bisognerebbe parlare della madre ad essere onesta, ma non pensa di reggere ora.

 

Crowley alza gli occhi fissandola un momento come se stesse valutando l’opportunità di dire qualcosa o meno. Alla fine sbotta.

_ \- È uno stronzo. _

 

Linda sembra sorpresa.

_ \- Perché dici questo? Mi sembra tu tenga molto alla sua opinione. _

 

Crowley alza gli occhi al cielo.

_ \- Le dico una cosa, dottoressa, se non fosse per me sarebbe morto, o peggio! E sa cosa mi sono guadagnato per questo? Nulla, come se non avessi fatto nulla. -  _ dice infervorandosi nel discorso -  _  Perché sono un demone, ecco perché. Se il suo angioletto avesse fatto quello che ho fatto io, oh, allora sarebbe sua santità! Ma ha visto come lo guarda? È ridicolo… ah, ma quando era un demone anche lui allora io andavo bene! _

 

Linda non riesce ad evitare di sgranare gli occhi, anche quello “era” un demone? Ma quindi si può smettere di essere demoni? Oh cielo!

Si ingoia le domande e cerca di rimanere concentrata sul punto.

_ \- Ha provato a parlare con lui di questo? _

 

_ \- Sta scherzando, vero? _

 

_ \- Comunicare con le persone è importante, non possiamo pretendere che capiscano cosa ci ferisce se non lo diciamo. _

 

Crowley ride di gusto.

-  _ Stiamo parlando di Dean Winchester, il cacciatore Dean Winchester e io sono Crowley, Re dell’Inferno, noi non parliamo dei nostri sentimenti. Anzi, il punto è proprio che io non dovrei avere sentimenti di cui parlare! Lei non si rende conto di cosa vuol dire. -  _ aggiunge tornando serio -  _ io non posso… provare cose. Non si può gestire l’Inferno e “sentire”, non è possibile. _

 

C’è in quello sguardo una sconfitta e un dolore che si provano solo quando si sa di essere a un bivio ma nessuna strada promette nulla di buono. Linda è una terapista, lo è da un po’ e sa benissimo quali sono i suoi limiti. Quella situazione va oltre quello che può gestire. Non perché sia peggiore di altre, non perché non sia rimediabile e nemmeno perché un demone con postumi da dipendenza da sangue umano possa più spaventarla ma perché si sente stringere il cuore ogni volta che parla. Ha sempre avuto un gusto pessimo in fatto di uomini. Non potrà mai essere la sua terapista ma questo non vuol dire che non possa prendersene cura.

Chiude il block notes e si sfila gli occhiali prima di alzarsi dalla sedia.

-  _ Mi dispiace, Crowley, in tutta onestà non credo di poterla aiutare. _

 

Il demone si alza a sua volta perplesso mentre la donna si avvicina.  

 

_ \- Ma avrei davvero piacere a conoscerti meglio. _

 

-O-

 

Il  _ Corey’s _  è un locale decisamente malfamato, proprio il tipo di locale che ai Winchester piace frequentare, o almeno al maggiore dei fratelli. Sam si è sempre adeguato, a lui basta avere il suo computer o un fascicolo da leggere e studiare mentre il fratello, di solito, finisce per sfidare qualche avventore a biliardo, cosa che non tarda a fare anche questa volta. Seduto ad un tavolo, il più giovane dei Winchester finisce di bersi la birra piluccando le patatine fritte ormai fredde concentrato a fissare ogni nuovo entrato; ogni tanto getta l’occhio sui fogli sparsi sul tavolo di fronte a lui pieni di possibili incantesimi e di ipotesi sull’utilizzo delle ali. Cas, naturalmente, tiene d’occhio l’umano che è già alla terza birra. È passato parecchio tempo da quando sono lì dentro e Dean conosce già il nome di tutte le cameriere mentre Sam cerca semplicemente di diventare parte dell’arredamento.

Dean finisce anche l’ultima partita portandosi a casa un centone pulito. Con gli anni ha imparato a non eccedere mai per evitare le risse e di non bruciarsi il terreno. E poi ha un discorso in sospeso.

_ \- Allora, Cas -  _ dice ritornando al tavolo -  _ ci vuoi dire che hai fatto con Lucifer tutta la mattina? _

 Sono ore che tenta di estorcere qualche informazione all’angelo che continua a fare il vago.

 

- _ Te l’ho già detto, Dean -  _ ripete esasperato per l’ennesima volta l’angelo, -  _ sono...affari di famiglia! _

 

-  _ Pensavo fossimo noi la tua famiglia. - s _ a che è un colpo basso però è vero e vorrebbe che entrasse in testa a quel maledetto angelo.

 

- _ Si che lo siete, solo che…-  _ Castiel è decisamente sfinito dall’insistenza del cacciatore, ma ha ragione, e il senso di colpa ha la meglio. - _ Ok! Siamo stati in terapia...noi tre. _

 

Sam spalanca gli occhi senza parole fissando l’amico. Questa poi…

- _ Sul serio? -  _ sbotta senza riuscire a contenersi.

 

A Dean per poco non va di traverso l’ultimo sorso di birra.

-  _ Avete fatto cosa?! _

 

Castiel è decisamente in imbarazzo. Sa quanto suona ridicolo, ma deve ammettere che è servita quella seduta con la Dottoressa Martin: ha capito l’astio di Amenadiel nei suoi confronti e il percorso di Lucifer nel cambiare il suo essere.

- _ Mi ha portato dalla sua terapista e abbiamo parlato. È stato...istruttivo. _

 

Dean lo fissa cercando di capire se l’angelo sia serio ma l’espressione di Castiel resta un mistero nonostante gli anni passati insieme.

_ \- Tu, Lucifer e quell’altro avete parlato con uno strizzacervelli? -  _ Dean non riesce a evitare di mettersi a ridere, poi fa segno a una cameriera che passa -  _ Stacey, un whisky doppio, ti prego.   _

 

Castiel distoglie lo sguardo dall’amico, a volte è davvero uno stronzo.

 

-  _ Eddai Cas -  _ dice Dean posandogli una mano sul braccio, sa di doversi far perdonare -  _ devi ammettere che è piuttosto divertente. -  _ poi ripensa a quella donnetta bionda vista la sera prima -  _ povera dottoressa!  _ \- gli sfugge.

 

L’angelo lo guarda con cipiglio.

- _ Sai, dovreste provarci anche voi a parlare con la Dottoressa Martin! Quell’umana è davvero eccezionale nel modo in cui ha accettato di avere a che fare con...noi. Potrebbe aiutare anche voi due magari per superare qualche...preconcetto.-  _ dice gettando uno sguardo veloce a Sam. Lui è decisamente quello che in questo momento ne ha più bisogno.

 

-  _ Non credo di essere la persona adatta per uno strizzacervelli, Cas _  - risponde l’umano mentre Stacey poggia il bicchiere pieno davanti a lui con un gran sorriso che Dean ricambia volentieri.

 

- _ In effetti -  _ interviene Sam, -  _ la terapia a volte è utile, per me lo è stato quando ero a Stanford. _

 

Dean guarda il fratello incredulo.

_ \- Sei stato in terapia? _

 

_ -Si, per quasi un anno. Poi sei venuto a prendermi per cercare papà… _

 

_ \- E cosa diavolo gli hai detto? Che avevi smesso di tagliare la testa ai vampiri per “riprendere le redini della tua vita”? -  _ Dean non riesce a immaginare cosa dovrebbe dire lui a un terapista.  

 

- _ Beh, mi è stato utile nel cercare di non far ricadere su nostro padre tutte le colpe per la vita raminga che ho fatto… _

 

Dean sta per controbattere qualcosa quando la sua attenzione viene attratta dall’uomo appena entrato nel locale. Non può esserne certo perché la penombra nasconde i lineamenti ma la corporatura e i capelli biondi lo mettono in allarme. Fa un cenno al fratello. Sam segue lo sguardo di Dean e fa un cenno d’assenso: è decisamente il loro ladro. Mentre sta per muoversi nota però l’atteggiamento dell’angelo: si è irrigidito e pare sconvolto.

- _ Hey Cas… _

 

Castiel non lo ascolta. Si gira lentamente e cerca l’origine della strana ma familiare sensazione che prova e non ha più dubbi.

- __ Quello...è un nephilim!   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolino delle autrici
> 
> Ci stiamo avviando alla fine di questa avventura californiana per i Winchester, abbiamo scoperto cos'è il ladro e... beh, non vi anticipo nulla dei capitoli finali, ma vi ricordo che questa non è la fine, ma solo l'inizio di una lunga avventura del nostro "what if" e i feelings devono ancora arrivare!   
> Buona lettura e... recensite, recensite, recensite!   
> OcaPenna e Astral


	12. 12

**CAPITOLO 12**

 

_ \- Cas, sei sicuro? -  _ Dean fissa l’uomo biondo, non ha niente di strano a vederlo così.

 

_ -Sì Dean...ne sono sicuro. Avverto una energia angelica in lui...ed è anche potente! -  _ l’angelo si irrigidisce pronto a scattare.

 

- _ Se quello è un nephilim… - _  Sam non fa in tempo a finire la frase che il biondo si blocca e pare studiare il locale.

 

- _ Mi ha avvertito… _  - conferma Castiel.

 

- _ Merda! -  _ Sam raccoglie velocemente le carte mentre il nephilim si gira su se stesso e si dirige di nuovo verso la porta. Sembra calmo, non usa nessuna fretta.

 

Dean scatta in piedi e si fa largo tra gli altri avventori del locale fino alla porta, esce appena in tempo per vedere il nephlim svoltare al primo angolo. Castiel e Sam sono dietro di lui.

Quando arriva all’incrocio però il biondo è scomparso nel vicolo cieco. Lo cerca nel buio e dietro i cassonetti ma senza risultato.

 

- _ È colpa mia -  _ dice sconsolato Castiel, -  _ se non ci fossi stato io...avreste potuto seguirlo. Ha sentito la mia presenza… _

 

_ \- Non dire sciocchezze, Cas. Se non ci fossi stato non avremmo nemmeno saputo cosa seguire. -  _ borbotta di rimando Dean.

 

- _ E ora che facciamo? -  _ dice in un sospiro esausto Sam, -  _ stregone...e pure nephilim. Come diamine lo troviamo ora che sa che gli siamo alle costole? _

 

_ \- Dove diavolo è Crowley quando serve? -  _ borbotta Dean

 

Castiel è fermo in mezzo al vicolo, pensieroso: -  _ Forse...se spargessi la voce tra i miei fratelli potremmo tenere d’occhio il territorio. Un nephilim si può individuare e con la radio angelica saprei dove trovarlo, ma così… _

 

_ \- Ma così gli altri angeli saprebbero di lui. -  _ conclude Sam dando voce al turbamento dell’amico.

 

-0-

 

_ \- Piantala di rompere, Crowley, volevi essere parte della squadra, no? -  _ lo interrompe Dean sapendo anche senza voltarsi che il demone lo sta fissando.

 

_ \- E di tutti i momenti possibili dovevate scegliere questo per farmi entrare nell’A-Team? _

 

Sam non vuole nemmeno pensare quale sia il momento in cui il demone è stato interrotto, e vede lo stesso esasperato disinteresse negli occhi dell’angelo. Basta guardarlo per capire: ha i capelli scompigliati e tracce di rossetto sul collo.

 

Le porte dell’ascensore si aprono e la musica invade l’aria. L’attico del Lux è pieno di donne uscite da cataloghi di intimo femminile, coperte da una quantità irrisoria di pizzi, e ragazzi scolpiti mezzi nudi che sembrano godersi la serata. Nel mezzo di quel caos scorgono Lucifer al pianoforte come la fonte della musica. Indossa una vestaglia di seta blu scuro e ha l’aria elegantemente stropicciata. Nel sentire l’ascensore aprirsi, il Diavolo soddisfatto gira la testa. - _ Oh guarda, i miei cari amichetti! Vi unite alla festa? -  _ dice con un sorriso lascivo.

 

Dean non sa più dove guardare, ha perso la parola e non riesce a fare altro che starsene lì impalato senza più saliva in bocca, non che suo fratello sia messo meglio, tutto rosso con lo sguardo che cerca di puntarsi ovunque tranne che sui due enormi divani pieni di corpi intrecciati tra di loro.

Dal canto suo, Castiel non pare particolarmente scosso. Con appena un velo di curioso interesse osserva la stanza prima di dirigersi verso il fratello seguito da Crowley che sta valutando su quale divano sedersi.

Dean si riscuote e si accoda cercando di non perdersi nemmeno un frammento di tanta bellezza ancheggiante. Sam...decide di rimanere dietro il bancone del bar, questo è decisamente troppo per lui.

 

Lucifer, notando il suo giocattolino preferito rimasto in disparte, si fa una risata profonda.

- _ Oh andiamo Sammy, fatti un giretto sulla giostra anche tu, ne hai bisogno sai? -  _ dice senza smettere di suonare pigramente un blues. - _ Cosa vi porta nel mio nido di perdizione? _

 

_ -Abbiamo novità Lucifer, il ladro è un nephilim. - _  lo informa senza perdere tempo Castiel.

 

A quell’informazione il Diavolo si blocca e si gira a guardare il fratello. I suoi occhi non mentono, non è una bella situazione. - _ Ok, festa finita! Le Brittany, fate uscire tutti non ho più voglia di orgia. _

 

Tre splendide donne si alzano dai divani imbronciate, lamentandosi appena ubbidendo però al loro diabolico amante.

 

Lucifer attende che l’attico si sia svuotato prima di alzarsi e andare a riempirsi un bicchiere di scotch.

- _ Cassy...ne sei sicuro? _

 

L’angelo guarda il fratello con serietà annuendo.

 

- _ Questo è potenzialmente un problema…-  _ dice soprapensiero il Diavolo.

 

_ \- Potenzialmente? -  _ s’intromette Dean -  _ un nephilim con una fottuta DeLorian un fottuto casino! _

 

_ -Non è tanto il fatto che possa muoversi nel tempo, è il fatto che abbia le mie ali. -  _ ribatte serio Lucifer con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

 

Castiel lo guarda preoccupato. - _ Cosa vuoi dire? Cosa può farsene un nephilim delle tue ali? _

 

_ -Ad esempio… impiantarsele… _

 

Sam è scioccato, non può credere a quello che ha sentito. - _ Vuoi dire che sarebbe possibile? Cioè potrebbe… cucirsele addosso e usare i loro poteri? _

 

Lucifer annuisce. Se non fosse stato possibile potersele riattaccare non le avrebbe mai conservate, in fondo. Magari un giorno, in futuro, avrebbe sentito il bisogno di riaverle sulla sua schiena…

 

-  _ Fantastico!  _ \- esclama Dean ironico servendosi dalla rastrelliera di Lucifer senza nessun riguardo -  _ un nephilim alato! Come lo uccidiamo? _  - chiede versando un abbondante bicchiere di bourbon per sé e per il fratello.

 

Lucifer lo guarda sconvolto e con appena un velo di rimprovero negli occhi scuri.

- _ Ucciderlo? Sul serio? Ma voi non sapete pensare ad altro se non distruggere? Noi non lo uccideremo! -  _ aggiunge con decisione. - _  È una creatura unica! Io non...non lo permetterò! Lo renderemo innocuo ma non lo uccideremo! -  _ conclude indignato dando un profondo sorso all’alcol nel suo bicchiere.

 

Castiel lo guarda incuriosito mentre nota Sam irrigidirsi stringendo le mani sul bordo del piano del bar.

- _ Tu non lo permetterai...certo! -  _ sussurra l’uomo. Gli è difficile crederlo, soprattutto da Lucifero.

 

- _ Ancora non ti fidi di me… -  _ dice con un velo di delusione il Diavolo.

 

- _ E come potrei? -  _ ribatte Sam fissandolo negli occhi.

 

Crowley non si sente per nulla pronto ad un momento di profondo confronto emotivo, non dopo la giornata difficile.  

_ \- Ragazze, vi prego -  _ li richiama fissando Dean con una supplica. L’umano capisce e mette un altro bicchiere sul bancone -  _ questa storia non funziona se bisticciate ogni volta. Samantha, tesoro, il nostro Lucifer è diventato un sentimentale, accettalo. -  _ dice mettendo finalmente le mani sul suo agognato scotch.

 

_ -Tu stanne fuori, maledetto demone… -  _ sibila vicino alla collera pura il cacciatore.

 

_ \- Mi spiace dirlo, Sammy, ma credo che abbia ragione -  _ interviene Dean meritandosi un mezzo sorriso incredulo da parte di Crowley -  _ Eddai, guardalo, suona blues e apprezza la vita… non mi pare in vena di apocalissi e nemmeno di catastrofi, e poi è cotto di quella detective. _

 

_ -Ora non esageriamo eh…  -  _ sussurra Lucifer anche se è evidente che è compiaciuto.

 

Castiel, avvertendo le difficoltà dell’amico, si muove e gira intorno al bancone fino a ritrovarsi di fianco all’alto cacciatore. Nel posare una mano sulla sua spalla, l’angelo spera di tranquillizzarlo. - _ Sam… _

 

_ \- Ok ok…-  _ sputa tra i denti l’uomo. -  _ Ok, facciamo finta che sia così, cosa facciamo ora? Come lo troviamo? -  _ dice raddrizzandosi e guardando il fratello.

 

In quel momento squilla il telefono di Lucifer il quale lo prende in mano con non chalance.

 

**Da Chloe a Lucifer**

_ “Dobbiamo parlare” _

 

_ -Oh oh…-  _ dice più a se stesso che agli altri. - _ Scusate miei cari...faccio una telefonata. -  _ Si allontana appena dal bar andando verso la terrazza e ignorando la vestaglia che si apre sulle sue nudità.

 - _Detective! Qual buon vento! Cosa desidera il mio partner?_

 

_ “Lucifer, abbiamo trovato… c’è una cosa che… Ella ha fatto degli esami.”  _ \- la detective è in evidente confusione nel cercare di formulare una frase che suoni sensata -  _ “ abbiamo trovato una… piuma… nel box. Pensavo fosse sintetica e ci potesse dire qualcosa sulle ali e su chi le ha prese…” _

 

Ok...niente panico!  -  _ Chloe, senti… - _  si gira a guardare i suoi complici nella stanza alzando leggermente la voce per attirare la loro attenzione. -  _ Posso spiegarti tutto, io non ti ho mai mentito, sono davvero ali, ma...dov’è adesso la piuma? Ce l’hai tu? -  _ questo è un enorme problema, un problema gigante!

 

_ “No, è in laboratorio, Ella deve fare altri esami… ma, Lucifer, è una piuma vera! Ella sta cercando di capire di che animale sia ma… dice che a prima vista non sembra niente che conosca, si può sapere dove le hai prese?” _

 

Lucifer lancia uno sguardo di aiuto a uomini e creature nella stanza… -  _ Chloe, ascolta...te l’ho detto...sono mie… _

 

Il silenzio dall’altro capo della cornetta si prolunga per qualche secondo.

  _“Va bene, Lucifer. Ci vediamo domani al distretto e ne parli con Ella.”_

 

_ \- Chloe… -  _ Lucifer vorrebbe dire qualcosa ma le parole gli muoiono in gola. Non è così che avrebbe voluto che lei capisse chi è davvero. Cerca con lo sguardo un appoggio da parte almeno del fratello. Cosa deve fare ora?

 Prima che possa aggiungere altro Chloe ha chiuso la conversazione.

 

Vedendo la sua perplessità Crowley si porta sorridendo il bicchiere alle labbra e borbotta:  _ \- Donne! Cosa ci vuoi fare. _

 

-  _ Bene! -  _ aggiunge Dean in leggero imbarazzo davanti all’espressione di Lucifer -  _ noi leviamo il disturbo.  _ \- dice cercando lo sguardo di Sammy il quale annuisce sollevato.

 

- _ Io...rimango qui -  _ li informa Castiel guardando apprensivo Lucifer. Il Diavolo nel frattempo si è seduto sul divano sconsolato.

 

Dean si blocca fissandolo -  _ Stai scherzando? -  _ ma dagli occhi dell’angelo trapela solo una gran tristezza -  _ fai come ti pare! -  _ dice finendo il bourbon d’un fiato. All’improvviso ha deciso di fare una tappa prima di infilarsi a dormire.

 

Sam non dice nulla all’angelo, lo conosce bene e non ha la stessa apprensiva possessione di suo fratello nei suoi confronti. Se vuole stare con Lucifer che faccia pure, in effetti pare sconvolto. -  _ Andiamo Dean -  _ si rivolge al fratello incamminandosi verso l’ascensore. -  _ Cas sa badare a se stesso e io ho voglia di una birra. _

 

-0-

 

È stata una bella nottata, però adesso è esausto. Ha ancora un paio d’ore per dormire prima di dover sembrare un agente credibile. Qualche anno fa sarebbe stata routine, come diavolo faceva?

Appena entra nella stanza del motel vede il letto vuoto del fratello, una bottiglia asciutta sul tavolo e sente rumori dal bagno. Tira un sospiro di disapprovazione e bussa alla porta scrostata del cesso. -  _ Sammy! Tutto bene? _

 Quand’è che il fratello imparerà che non la regge certa roba?

 

- _ Una meraviglia… -  _ la voce di Sam giunge debole e provata da dentro il bagno.

 

-  _ Vado a prenderti un caffè, vedi di non intasare il cesso, vorrei farmi una doccia! -  _ borbotta riprendendo la porta, addio dormita.

 

-0-

 

Sam sta meglio, la nausea è controllabile e la doccia gli ha ridato un po’ di energie. È stata una lunga notte e seduto sul letto,, mentre sorseggia il caffè ripensa alla conclusione a cui è giunto, ovvero che è un’idiota. Forse deve sul serio rivalutare la figura di Lucifero...Lucifer...insomma, di Lui. Mentre fa questa considerazione il fratello esce dal bagno con l’asciugamano legato in vita e gocciolando per tutta la camera.

 

-  _ Lo sai che Crowley e Linda… la terapista di Lucifer…-  _ dice sorridendo sornione l’uomo strofinandosi la testa con un asciugamano soddisfatto del gossip.

 

-  _ Cosa? Oh andiamo! -  _ risponde disgustato il fratello pensando al demone. -  _ Povera donna… _

 

Dean fa spallucce evitando commenti.  _ \- Pronto a rubare prove da un dipartimento di polizia?  _ \- chiede gettando l’asciugamano sul letto.

 

- _ Andiamo -  _ dice finendo il caffè, -  _ son stato peggio, prima finiamo questa faccenda prima torniamo a casa. -  _ poi, mentre indossa il completo firmato “regalo” dei britannici, ripassa il piano col fratello. -  _ Allora, con quella piuma potremo trovare le ali e Cas cancellerà la memoria di chiunque abbia visto quegli esami, giusto? -   _ poco prima hanno ricevuto la chiamata da parte dell’angelo che li informa della decisione presa con Lucifer durante la nottata.

 

-  _ L’idea è quella  _ \- risponde Dean indossando a sua volta il completo. Ricorda vagamente un discorso della notte precedente con Crowley riguardo la necessità di far mettere qualcosa di decente a Cas, ma non è certo di come si sia svolta quella conversazione.

 

-0-

 

Quando entrano nell’atrio del distretto Dean non può credere ai suoi occhi. Si volta verso il demone che si stringe con aria innocente nelle spalle.

Castiel, Cas, il suo angelo sta da Dio in un completo Prada blu mare. Anche se più basso del fratello ha delle proporzioni perfette nel profilo della giacca e quella cravatta rosso scuro stacca con il colore intenso degli occhi.

 

- _ È troppo stretto… -  _ si lamenta l’angelo a disagio cercando di allentare la cravatta e muovendo le spalle per adattarsi meglio alla camicia aderente. Preferisce decisamente sentirsi più comodo.

 

Sam lo osserva con occhi spalancati, certo vedere Cas senza trench è una novità. Ora sembra davvero un agente dell’FBI… - _ Bel completo-  _  rivolge all’angelo con approvazione.

 

- _ Grazie tesoro!-  _ sente una voce alle sue spalle. Lucifer è entrato dietro di loro e osserva orgoglioso il fratello. - _ Non è stupendo Cassy così? Ero stanco di quegli stracci...era da quando indossavo il mio fratellino che volevo liberarmene. _

 

-  _ Tu… tu… come diavolo ci sei riuscito? -  _ lo guarda sorpreso Dean sentendosi terribilmente offeso.

 

- _ Dean caro...non sottovalutare mai il Diavolo! Semplicemente l’ho costretto! -  _ ammicca sorridendo al cacciatore con malizia.

 

-  _ Lucifer!  _ \- la detective interrompe lo sguardo truce di Dean -  _ agenti… li hai avvertiti tu? -  _ chiede con una nota di rimprovero al consulente civile.

 

- _ Ci stavamo divertendo ad una delle mia feste -  _ ribatte innocentemente il Diavolo,  _ -come potevo evitarlo? E poi, diciamo che dovevo…-  _ dice guardando di sottecchi i cacciatori. - _  Detective, riguardo la piuma…-  _ è su un terreno delicato e lo sa. La sua umana non è pronta.

 

-  _ Abbiamo bisogno di vederla  _ \- interviene Crowley -  _ e di parlare con la sua collega della scientifica. C’è il rischio di una contaminazione. _

 

Chloe guarda il becchino poco convinta e cerca conferme nell’unico tra gli agenti che gli ispiri un minimo di fiducia: il capellone alto due metri.

 

Sam, cogliendo lo sguardo della donna, si affretta a rassicurarla.

-  _ Detective Decker, quegli oggetti sono sotto la nostra custodia. Mr Morningstar ne è il proprietario, vero, ma di fatto, di fatto, sono secretate dall’Intelligence. Siamo spiacenti ma dobbiamo riavere quella piuma e tutti i risultati degli esami che avete fatto. _

 

Chloe annuisce seria, non le piace prendere ordini dall’ FBI ma sa di poterci fare poco.

- _ Seguitemi, da questa parte -  _ dice facendo strada agli agenti verso il laboratorio mentre tutti gli occhi del distretto li seguono incuriositi. Perfino la Monroe esce dal suo ufficio per sbirciare la parata.

 

Ella li sta aspettando nel laboratorio ma non è per nulla preparata a quella visione.

_ \- Agenti -  _ li saluta cercando di darsi un contegno. L’ultima volta che li ha visti non sembravano una sfilata di moda maschile, solo il becchino continuava a sembrare… un becchino.

 

-  _ Ciao Ella -  _ la saluta Chloe -  _ hai già conosciuto gli agenti dell’FBI che si occupano del caso. Hanno bisogno di parlarti e di prendere… la piuma e tutti i risultati sulle analisi. _

 

_ \- Certo!  _ \- Ella annuisce convinta ma a disagio all’idea che il suo lavoro venga ispezionato da quelli.

 

_ -Devo vedere anche le copie digitali -  _ s’intromette Sam.  _ \- Posso…? -  _ chiede indicando un computer sulla scrivania dell’agente.

 

-  _ Certo!  _ \- ripete Ella mentre porge l’incartamento a Dean che lo prende sfogliandolo.

 

- _ Ehm...agente Lopez...la password -  _ insiste con gentilezza Sam.

 

-  _ Oh, sìsì, certo… -  _ si affretta Ella verso il computer, chinandosi un po’ troppo vicina all’uomo per digitare la password.

 

- _ Grazie -  _ le sorride Sam mentre si accomoda su di una sedia con ruote e cominciando a digitare sulla tastiera. Gli basta poco: apre un canale verso il suo pc hackerando quello su cui sta intervenendo, trasferisce i dati e importa un troyan che gli permette di cancellare ogni traccia, anche in sovrascrizione, delle prove sulle ali di Lucifer. “ _ Potrei lavorare davvero per l’FBI come hacker”  _ pensa con un sorriso. Una volta fatto scambia un cenno con Cass, ora tocca a lui.

 

Intanto Ella è già andata a recuperare la piuma dall’armadietto delle prove e, titubante, poggia la scatola sul tavolo.

 

Lucifer sa che è arrivato il momento che ha temuto.

- _ Dammi solo un minuto, Cassy -  _ dice supplicante al fratello. Volge lo sguardo a Chloe, sa che è da vigliacchi, ma deve farlo. -  _ Chloe...mi dispiace. Sappi che io non ti ho mai mentito, mai, né su chi sono, né da dove vengo, né sulla natura di quelle ali. Io ti ho sempre detto la verità, tranne una volta quando non ho risposto alla tua domanda in ospedale...perdonami, se puoi… _

 

Chloe è basita, non riesce a capire dove voglia arrivare Lucifer, c’è qualcosa in tutta quella storia che non quadra, qualcosa che la sua mente non riesce o non vuole mettere a fuoco ma ora riesce a concentrarsi solo sugli occhi scuri di Lucifer che la fissano.  

 

Castiel osserva l’arcangelo. Non pensava di vedere quell’espressione sul volto del fratello: dolore, rammarico...e amore. Sospirando si avvicina alla giovane agente e senza esitare le posa due dita sulla fronte. È un attimo e lo sguardo di Ella si fa vacuo. Si avvicina poi alla Detective Decker che, distratta, non si aspetta il tocco dell’angelo.

 

- _ Vieni Cassy -  _ lo chiama tristemente Lucifer, - _ sistemiamo ancora qualche memoria. -  _ e i due angeli si allontanano dal laboratorio.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolino delle autrici
> 
> Alla fine si è scoperto cosa sia il ladro, e questo getta una nuova luce sull'importanza di quelle reliquie angeliche. Cosa decideranno di fare, adesso, i Winchester insieme a Crowley e a Lucifer?   
> Inoltre, la piuma raccolta sulla scena del crimine da Ella rivela risvolti inaspettati e fa sorgere domande alle quali Chloe non sa se vuole risposte. Ci saranno nuovi problemi per il Diavolo? Chi lo sa... dovrete per forza leggere, e non dimenticate di lasciare recensioni!  
> Alla prossima.  
> OcaPenna e Astral


	13. 13

**CAPITOLO 13**

 

 

Crowley sistema la mappa di Los Angeles sul pavimento.  

 

-  _ Sei sicuro che questa roba funzioni? -  _ chiede Dean osservando i preparativi poco convinto.

 

Il demone lo guarda di traverso -  _ Come prego? _

 

Lucifer osserva il cagnolino e sorseggia il whisky.

- _ Tranquilli...è magia di sangue di New Orleans. -  _ rassicura distratto al cacciatore. La vicenda al distretto lo sta ancora perseguitando, l’aver manipolato la memoria di quelle persone lo disturba.

 

Crowley, soddisfatto, prende il coltello premendosi la lama contro il palmo fino a inciderlo in profondità. Prima che il sangue inizi a colare sulla mappa recupera la piuma che Dean gli tende e che s’impregna del liquido caldo. Sulla carta si forma una piccola pozza rossa che prende vita strisciando senza lasciare traccia non appena finisce di mormorare qualcosa in una lingua sconosciuta.

Quando si ferma il sangue è raggrumato alla periferia della città, in una strada immersa nella zona industriale, sulla Roadrunner Loop Trail. Crowley lascia che la mano guarisca e guarda con disgusto quell’impiastricciamento rosso che stringe in mano.

 

_ \- Piantala di fare lo schizzinoso! -  _ lo punzecchia Dean divertito dall’espressione schifata del demone che si gira guardandolo male.

 

_ \- Ti devo ricordare le scene che hai fatto questa notte per un po’ di sangue? _

 

Il sorriso imbecille scompare dalla faccia di Dean che per non diventare bordeaux si schiarisce la gola e cambia argomento.  _ \- Quindi ora che si fa? Lo andiamo a prendere? _

 

Sam fissa il fratello con sguardo inquisitorio, ma preferisce non indagare sulla frase di Crowley.

- _ Quello che sappiamo è che lì, in  _ _ Roadrunner Loop Trail, da qualche parte ci sono le ali. Io dico di andare in avanscoperta, scovarle e preparare delle trappole per catturare il nephilim. -  _ dice pratico fissando Cas e Lucifer. -  _ Non lo uccideremo, ma non possiamo lasciarlo andare via così. Voglio fargli delle domande, e se riusciamo renderlo inoffensivo. _

 

Il Diavolo guarda Sam apprezzando lo sforzo che sta facendo. Certo non sono pronti per farsi una scopata insieme, ma è già qualcosa il fatto che non lo guarda più con odio.

 -  _Si, anche io vorrei sapere chi sia quel nephilim e perché sia venuto qui dal futuro. Diciamocelo, i viaggi temporali non sono poi così frequenti al di fuori dell’ambiente angelico e demoniaco, voglio sapere chi l’ha mandato qui e perchè._

 

-0-

 

Quando gli altri lo raggiungono, Crowley li sta aspettando sul bordo della strada seduto su di un  tronco tagliato di uno di quegli alberelli rinsecchiti che crescono nel paesaggio brullo.

 

Il primo a parlare è Castiel che osserva l’ambiente intorno a loro.

- _ Le hai trovate? Non sento la presenza del nephilim… _

 

L’angelo gli si avvicina con quel vestito da damerino e per un secondo gli passa di nuovo per la mente quanto sarebbe facile spedirli a cercare nella grotta sbagliata.

Annuisce.  _ \- Il Mezzosangue non è qui. _

 

Lucifer lo osserva avvicinandosi lentamente, una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni e l’altra intento a reggere una sigaretta.

 - _Vuoi dire che non ti è venuta voglia di scappare con le mie ali? Davvero? -_ dice con un sorrisino sardonico.

 

Crowley per tutta risposta si alza e gli va incontro senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi del Diavolo. Gli prende la sigaretta dalle dita e voltandosi tira una lunga boccata.  _ \- Da questa parte.  _ \- risponde incamminandosi.

 

Lucifer lo segue ridendo deliziato, per nulla colpito dalla sfacciataggine del piccolo burocrate. In fondo gli piace. Sam guarda il fratello e, nella comodità dei loro abiti usuali, si sistema meglio il borsone con le armi e le trappole mettendosi in coda. Dean scuote la testa perplesso da quel siparietto e iniziando a dubitare che sia stata una buona idea mandare Crowley in avanscoperta, quella storia potrebbe anche essere una trappola in fondo. Il dubbio aumenta quando arrivano all’imboccatura di una grotta scavata nella roccia carsica. Nel buio che lo acceca potrebbe esserci nascosto di tutto, compreso un plotone di demoni pronto a fargli la pelle.

 

-  _ Sammy, le torce -  _ dice rivolto al fratello con un’occhiata che spera esprima tutta la sua perplessità. Il fratello, con un cenno d’assenso, prende due torce dalla borsa e ne porge una a Dean. Nemmeno lui si sente al sicuro.

 

- _ Sono vicine, le sento -  _ li informa il Diavolo con una punta di agitazione nella voce.

 

-  _ Andiamo prima noi -  _ si fa avanti Dean con la torcia accesa in una mano e nell’altra la pistola lanciando un’occhiata di traverso al demone seguito dal fratello.

 

L’ingresso della grotta è stretto ma si apre quasi subito su di una sala piuttosto ampia e sul fondo la torcia di Dean incontra uno spesso panno scuro che copre l’intera parete. Dean si avvicina fino a tirare il panno che cade rivelando le ali appese alla meno peggio agli spuntoni di roccia.

 

- _ Oh andiamo! Ma tu guarda...povere ali mie, ma cosa vi hanno fatto? -  _ Lucifer si precipita verso le sue ali indignato toccandole con affetto. -  _ Povere piccole, papà è qui! _

 

_ \- E tu saresti il Diavolo?  _ \- chiede ironico Crowley guardandolo mentre abbraccia le sue piume.

 

- _ Vuoi la prova, cagnolino? -  _ gli risponde Lucifer con una voce che non ha più nulla del preoccupato proprietario di quelle appendici. I suoi occhi hanno una luce pericolosa. - _ Sono decisamente incazzato! Guarda! Le mie piume...sono tutte in disordine! -  _ finisce per ruggire.

 

- _ Va bene -  _ interviene infastidito Sam, - _ vediamo di sbrigarci e prepariamo le trappole. Lucifer, allontanati dalle ali. Dean, ricoprile. -  _ pratico come sempre, l’uomo comincia ad estrarre dal borsone le giare di olio sacro e la polvere rituale per disegnare la trappola angelica. Lucifer gli scocca uno sguardo offeso, ok questa nuova situazione di sopportazione, ma addirittura dargli ordini…

 

- _ Dean! -  _ Castiel si gira all’improvviso verso l’apertura della grotta teso e allarmato mentre il cacciatore torna ad alzare la pistola verso Crowley pronto ad affrontare l’intero Inferno. Il demone non se n’è nemmeno accorto perché gli volta la schiena fissando la luce con la lama angelica in mano. Lucifer si tende pronto allo scontro pure lui, dritto e saldo sulle gambe.

 

-  _ Che cazzo hai fatto, Crowley?  _ \- esclama Dean facendo voltare il demone -  _ dammi una buona ragione per non ammazzarti ora. _

 

_ \- Ma… -  _ il demone è senza parole.

 

- _ Arriva! E non è solo…-  _ la voce profonda e minacciosa di Castiel riporta la mente di Dean all’apertura della grotta ma non si decide ad abbassare l’arma.

 

_ \- Il nephilim, coglione!  _ \- esclama Crowley riprendendosi e sentendo l’incazzatura salire davanti all’ottusità del cacciatore.

 

- _ Merda! -  _ esclama Sam. È troppo tardi per le trappole. Afferra la pistola e con l’altra mano cerca nel borsone il loro asso nella manica. Certo, usare il generatore di impulsi iperbolico non è pratico tenendo conto di tutti gli altri alleati soprannaturali. Se per sbaglio colpisse questo Lucifero con un corpo materiale, cosa succederebbe? E se Cas si trovasse nella traiettoria del raggio? - _ Tenetevi lontani dal nephilim, lasciatelo a me! -  _ esclama per sicurezza.

 

Tutto ad un tratto l’entrata si oscura e una decina di umani fanno irruzione nella grotta, tutti portano l’inconfondibile segno della maledizione della ferocia, l’ _ impetus bestialis:  _ occhi iniettati di sangue ed emorragia dagli stessi. Come delle furie si gettano contro i profanatori del rifugio del loro padrone.

Dean sposta di appena un millimetro la canna della pistola e un proiettile sibila accanto all’orecchio di Crowley prima di piantarsi nel cranio del primo malcapitato. Il demone si gira di scatto, la lama angelica nella mano mentre Lucifer, terrificante nella sua ferocia, si è già gettato nella mischia certo nella sua arroganza angelica. Con poche ma efficaci mosse due dei corpi maledetti sono già a terra in evidente difficoltà. Castiel, subito dietro al fratello, a colpo sicuro affonda la sua lama angelica nei petti di coloro che sono a terra. 

 

Sam cerca con lo sguardo il nephilim ma non lo trova.

-  _ Dov’è?  _ -urla al fratello. Nella penombra e con la confusione non è sicuro di non esserselo fatto scappare.

 

Dean è alle prese con un corpo a corpo e anche potendo non saprebbe cosa rispondere al fratello. Un uomo sulla quarantina, capelli scuri brizzolati e vestito da impiegato lo ha atterrato e cerca di strangolarlo. Le sue mani sono tenaglie sul collo dell’uomo che si sforza nel tentativo disperato di recuperare la pistola a pochi centimetri dalla mano. Vedendo il fratello in difficoltà, Sam prende la mira con la pistola sparando un proiettile che si infila nella spalla dell’assalitore, quel tanto che basta per allentare la presa sul collo di Dean che riesce a sopraffarlo recuperando l’arma e piantandogli un proiettile nel petto.

Approfittando della mischia, lento e implacabile, il loro nephilim avanza bisbigliando una qualche sorta di incantesimo. Un attimo dopo una nuvola nera si avvolge intorno ai due angeli impedendo loro ogni movimento. Crowley estrae la lama dall’ultimo cadavere con un movimento secco appena in tempo prima che una forza lo schiacci contro la roccia bloccandogli ogni movimento.

 

Dean si lancia contro Samael sparando a vuoto proiettili che sembrano perdersi nell’aria.

- _  Sammy! -  _ urla un momento prima di venire sbattuto per terra e rotolare privo di sensi.

 

Sam, approfittando del fatto che il nephilim è occupato con gli altri suoi compagni, è pronto in posizione e dopo pochi secondi ha già attivato il generatore di impulsi iperbolico. La concentrazione necessaria non è eccessiva quanto invece l’impiego di energie fisiche. Un fascio di luce dorata si dirige contro il nephilim che, incredibilmente, riesce a contrastarlo, ma questo basta a distrarlo dal mantenere i precedenti incantesimi liberando i due angeli e il demone dalle loro costrizioni. Per un attimo Samael si blocca immobile, l’espressione tesa in una smorfia di sorpresa e dolore mentre una lama angelica gli lacera la schiena.

 

Improvvisamente, la resistenza avvertita da Sam cessa di essere e può liberare il fascio di energia.

-  _ Crowley, spostati! -  _ fa appena in tempo a gridare prima che l’arma colpisca Samael.

 

L’avviso di Sam però arriva tardi, dove prima c’era il demone ora c’è il nulla: Castiel si è già gettato sul suo compagno di indagini allontanandolo dal pericolo.

Samael si accascia a terra ferito e impotente mentre Sam si appoggia alla roccia per non cadere a sua volta, sfinito dall’utilizzo del generatore.

Per fortuna non ha distrutto il nephilim, l’esito dell’utilizzo di quell’aggeggio su di qualcosa che non sia totalmente angelo o demoniaco non è sicuro…

Dean gli lancia uno sguardo preoccupato, ha fatto appena in tempo a vedere Cas rotolare addosso a Crowley e nella confusione per un momento ha creduto che stessero lottando. Si sarebbe lanciato in aiuto dell’angelo ma una fitta di dolore alla gamba sinistra gli ha dato il tempo di capire la situazione e il sollievo ha fatto passare in secondo piano ogni altra considerazione. Ciò non di meno, riesce a trovare la lucidità per trascinarsi fino al borsone e recuperare le manette ricoperte di simboli magici.

Con uno sguardo d’intesa a Lucifer gliele lancia prima di lasciarsi cadere a terra. Deve aver preso una botta piuttosto forte perché la schiena gli va in pezzi ogni volta che respira.

Il Diavolo prende al volo le manette e, nell’avvicinarsi al nephilim, non può fare a meno di sentire una piacevole sensazione di complicità e di appartenenza, quella lotta è stata davvero corroborante. Senza troppi complimenti afferra le braccia di Samael portandogliele sulla schiena ferita e ammanettandolo. Il nephilim emette appena un gemito di dolore e un attimo dopo anche Castiel è vicino al fratello con ancora la spada angelica in mano.

- _ Non è niente rispetto a quello che ti meriteresti, stupida creatura! Ringrazia che non ti strappi la spina dorsale e la usi per picchiartici a morte! -  _ ruggisce compiaciuto.

 

Nel frattempo Sam si è trascinato al fianco del fratello. - _ Dean...tutto bene? _

 

Dean annuisce anche se il dolore lo obbliga a deglutire per ricacciare indietro le lacrime.  _ \- Cas!  _ \- riesce a chiamare riempiendo i polmoni con uno sforzo.  

 

- _ Cas! -  _ gli fa eco il fratello con più voce allarmato per il pallore dell’uomo, ma un attimo dopo ad arrivare è il demone che si piega sull’umano tastandolo in cerca della ferita.

Dean urla quando il demone trova la frattura nella coscia ma è molto peggio quando arriva alle costole.

 

-  _ Uhu… -  _ borbotta il demone  _ \- sei messo male, scoiattolo -  _ poi voltandosi verso i due fratelli -  _ datti una mossa, pettirosso! Prima che alla scimmietta collassino i polmoni… _

 

Castiel ha ancora una mano sulla schiena del nephilim ormai guarito quando sente i Winchester chiamarlo e la diagnosi del demone. - _ Dean! -  _ in un attimo l’angelo è al fianco del suo amico e comincia a occuparsi di lui con premura. - _ scusami Dean, sono qui adesso. _

 

Non appena sente l’angelo accanto a sé il dolore si allenta. Si sforza di riaprire gli occhi per incontrare lo sguardo rassicurante dell’amico.

 

Anche Lucifer si avvicina a loro trascinando Samael per i capelli.

- _ Come sta? -  _ chiede a Crowley cercando di dissimulare la preoccupazione nella voce.

 

Il demone è in piedi accanto al Diavolo e guarda il pennuto accovacciato dove un momento prima c’era lui. Si stringe nelle spalle -  _ Tante scene per una botta.. _ .

 

Lucifer lo guarda di traverso con solo un velo di disapprovazione.

- _ Sei un idiota, lo sai? Un vero, piccolo, triste idiota. -  _ dice abbassando la voce.

 

Crowley lo guarda perplesso, poi borbotta tra i denti -  _ Baciami il culo, rammollito. _

 

_ -Succhiamelo, cagnolino. - _  controbatte Lucifer facendo l’occhiolino al demone.

 

_ \- Magari più tardi. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolino delle autrici
> 
>  
> 
> Siamo finalemtne giunti allo scontro con il nephilim, uno scontro che ha lasciato morti e feriti sul campo, ma nessun problema se si ha a disposizione un angioletto come Castiel :D 
> 
> Come andrà a finire, adesso, con Samael? Chi è in realtà?
> 
> Leggeteci e recensite, recensite e recensite!
> 
> Astral e OcaPenna


	14. Epilogo

 

 

- _ Siamo sicuri che quella specie di uovo abbia funzionato, si? -  _ vuole sapere per l’ennesima volta Lucifer.

L’attico sopra il Lux è talmente affollato, e non da belle tettone in intimo o perfetti corpi maschili scolpiti, che si sente quasi a disagio. Quello, dopotutto, è il suo nido.

 

_ -Sì, Lucifer, -  _ ripete per l’ennesima volta tra i denti Sam,  _ \- il generatore di impulsi iperbolico ha eliminato la parte angelica di Samael. Questo...coso...esorcizza il soprannaturale. In realtà non pensavo funzionasse anche con un nephilim. _

 

Il Diavolo lo squadra esasperato. - _ Come sarebbe a dire “non pensavo funzionasse anche con un nephilim”? Vuoi dire...che ci siamo basati su cosa, fortuna? _

 

Sam preferisce non rispondere continuando a fissare Samael che è ancora svenuto. L’eliminazione della sua parte angelica non dev’essere stata uno scherzo, è un miracolo che sia ancora vivo.

 

Castiel osserva a sua volta il corpo esanime in mezzo al pavimento.

 

_ \- Ha funzionato, no?  _ \- interviene Dean.

 

_ \- Quand’è che voi Winchester imparerete cosa vuol dire avere un piano?  _ \- borbotta Crowley.

 

- _ Sì ha funzionato  _ \- risponde l’angelo a Dean ignorando il demone. -  _ ma è fortemente danneggiato, è spezzato nell’anima. Non posso fare nulla per lui. _

 

_ -Ma sarà in grado di dirci da dove cavolo viene, vero? -  _ vuole sapere Lucifer.

 

- _ Se si riprende sì - _  lo rassicura il fratello.

 

Dean si piega su quella strana copia bionda dell’arcangelo afferrandolo per le spalle e scuotendolo -  _ Dai, amico, sveglia! _

 

Crowley strabuzza gli occhi e lo spinge via -  _ Si può sapere qual è il tuo problema? Ha l’anima spezzata, non ha preso una botta in testa!  -  _ il demone alza gli occhi al cielo inveendo contro l’ignoranza dei cacciatori -  _ Certe cose richiedono un certo tatto!  _ \- dice un momento prima che un denso fumo porpora abbandoni il suo tramite e si insinui nella bocca di Samael.

 

Sam rabbrividisce al ricordo di cosa si prova a sentire Crowley dentro di sé. Ha tentato di scacciarne il ricordo ma ogni volta che lo vede possedere un corpo gli tornano i brividi per cui distoglie lo sguardo. La disapprovazione è evidente anche sui volti dei due angeli: la violenza con cui i demoni si impadroniscono dei tramiti è deplorevole, almeno loro lo fanno solo dopo averne ottenuto il consenso.

Per qualche minuto non succede niente e il tempo sembra scorrere più lento del dovuto mentre Dean fissa il corpo di Samael, immobile sul pavimento. Poi il fumo ripercorre la sua strada e Crowley si rialza da terra spolverandosi la giacca con le mani.

 

Samael ha riaperto gli occhi ma sembra ancora disorientato e stordito.

 

-  _ Come dicevo -  _ dice il demone guardandoli soddisfatto -  _ un certo tatto… _

 

Lucifer si avvicina al malcapitato e con un sorriso incoraggiante gli rivolge la parola.

- _ Ciao Samael, mi dispiace non poterti offrire qualcosa da bere ma vedi, prima desideriamo che tu ci dica qualcosa di te. -  _ la sua voce è mielosa e graffiante mentre si china leggermente. - _ Dicci, razza di doppleganger ossigenato, da dove vieni? _

 

Samael si riscuote stupito dal torpore e dopo un minuto scoppia a ridere.

_ \- Davvero non mi riconosci? Sai, ho immaginato questo momento così tante volte. Credevo… beh, credevo davvero che sarebbe stato uno di quei momenti intensi sai, una cosa padre-figlio che si ritrovano correndosi incontro sulla sabbia.   _ \- e ride, ride forte e di gusto.

 

Il sorriso cordiale di Lucifer sparisce, congelato come il suo possessore. Di sicuro ha sentito male. Gli occhi si incupiscono allargandosi furiosi.

- _ Che cazzo dici?-  _ ora la sua voce non ha più nulla di vellutato.

 

Quattro paia di occhi sono fisse sul nephilim mentre lo sconcerto si diffonde nell’attico.

 

- _ Forse non ho sentito bene…-  _ chiede al fratello il giovane cacciatore che lo guarda sconcertato mentre il nephilim continua a ridere.

 

_ \- Eddai, babbo, lo sai come vanno queste cose, quando si mettono al mondo figli poi quelli crescono e vengono a chiedere il conto. _

 

A scattare verso l’uomo a terra è Castiel però. In un attimo le sue mani sono sulla camicia del nephilim e lo sollevano mentre una rabbia repressa ne sconvolge lo sguardo.

- _ Tu menti! Chi sei? _

 

Dean lo afferra per le spalle -  _ Cas… Cas, okay, adesso mettilo giù  _ \- dice cercando di tranquillizzare l’amico prima che lo ammazzi senza aver saputo la verità. L’angelo si calma a stento lasciando quell’impostore. È impossibile che sia il figlio di Lucifer.

Il Diavolo, d’altro canto, continua a fissare la presunta prole senza cambiare espressione, immobile. E se davvero fosse così?

 

_ \- Ma che cosa ti aspettavi, esattamente?  _ \- prorompe all’improvviso rabbioso il biondo -  _ dimmi, che cosa volevi da me? Forse tu avrai rifiutato la tua natura, magari ti piacerà qui, su questo pezzo di roccia lurida e meschina, ma a me no! Per me è stata sempre solo solitudine e tristezza! Non ci sei mai stato, mai! Il minimo che puoi fare per me è lasciarmi prendere quello che hai gettato via… _

 

Sam osserva la situazione surreale. Davvero quello è il figlio di Lucifer e Kelly? Possibile? L’arcangelo è teso, e per la prima volta prova quasi compassione per lui.

 

- _ Non ci sono mai stato…-  _ dice con tono amaro, ridendo senza allegria. -  _ non sapevo nemmeno della tua esistenza! Non ho più saputo nulla di Kelly! -  _ sbotta alla fine.

 

_ \- Ah, davvero? Ti sei sprecato a cercarla, dico bene? _

 

_ -Se non l’ho cercata era per proteggerla, razza di idiota! -  _ gli urla in faccia Lucifer. - _ lo sai cosa sarebbe successo a Kelly se i miei fratelli in Paradiso l’avessero trovata? L’avrebbero uccisa! E la stessa cosa avrebbero fatto quei demoni ingrati. Kelly è sempre stata più al sicuro lontano da me, spermatozoo incompleto. -  _ ormai la rabbia ha lasciato il posto allo sgomento. Samael è suo figlio, LUI ha un figlio? -  _ se avessi trovato Kelly...nessuno di voi due sarebbe sopravvissuto. _

 

-  _ Lucifer! -  _ la voce della dottoressa Martin è pacata ma decisa nel richiamare il suo paziente, fa un passo avanti staccandosi da Crowley che le tiene ancora la mano.

 

L’arcangelo si gira sorpreso a fissare la dottoressa. - _ Linda? -  _ la chiama sorpreso.

 

_ \- Non credi che dovresti usare un altro tono con il ragazzo? _

 

Lucifer continua a guardarla sorpreso. Come diavolo...poi vede il demone. - _ E che tono dovrei usare? L’abbiamo quasi ucciso! _

 

_ \- Non vedi proprio nessuna analogia tra voi due?  _ \- in altre circostanze avrebbe forse usato metodi meno diretti ma quella ha tutta l’aria di essere una situazione d’emergenza.

 

Lucifer ha un sussulto. Avrebbe voluto ribattere che lui non è suo padre, invece si gira verso il figlio che lo fissa pieno di sfida ed arroganza. In quello sguardo rivede se stesso.

- _ Avresti potuto semplicemente venire da me...contattarmi. -  _ la sua voce ora è stanca. Sente una marea di sentimenti contrastanti dentro di lui, e non sa quale prenderà il sopravvento.

 

-  _ E perché avrei dovuto? Non ho bisogno di te, ho vissuto una vita senza di te e continuerò esattamente… _

 

_ \- Okay, adesso basta -  _ lo interrompe Dean -  _ le vostre crisi da famiglia cosmica risolvetele in un altro momento! Adesso -  _ dice avvicinandosi a Samael con fare minaccioso -  _ ci dici da dove, o quando, arrivi e ci racconti tutta la storia, dall’inizio.   _

 

_ -Hey puttana, stai parlando a mio figlio! -  _ s’infervora Lucifer.

 

Castiel ha ingoiato la realtà dei fatti e fissa il frutto del peccato di suo fratello.

-  _ Lucifer...Samael è ancora in pericolo. Dobbiamo sapere tutto quello che possiamo e poi decidere cosa farne. Se l’abbiamo trovato noi puoi starne certo che anche i nostri fratelli in Paradiso lo troveranno presto, e anche se non ha più la sua parte angelica, rimane sempre tuo figlio. _

 

Il Diavolo guarda il fratello. Sa che ha ragione, ma è decisamente confuso e combattuto. Ha quasi ucciso suo figlio, ha quasi lasciato che lo uccidessero i Cacciator e ora c’è il rischio che da un momento all’altro compaia un qualsiasi altro angelo di merda a porre fine a quella aberrazione. Ingoiando amaro, fa un passo indietro in tacito assenso, lasciando il campo agli altri. Ha bisogno di qualcosa di forte...molto forte.

 

Dean torna a guardare Samael -  _ Quindi? -  _ chiede con tono eloquente.

 

_ \- Perché dovrei parlare con te, cacciatore? Uhm? Mi volevi ammazzare ancora prima che nascessi! _

 

_ \- Perché vedi, Samael -  _ interviene Sam con la voce più calma e serena che riesce a usare per il caso, -  _ se non parli con le buone, mio fratello e Crowley non lasceranno molto di te da far raccogliere agli angeli. -  _ dice concludendo con un triste sorriso.

 

Dean annuisce convinto mentre Crowley, sentendosi chiamato in causa, compare all’improvviso di fianco a lui con la lama angelica ancora sporca di sangue in mano.

 

_ \- Adesso smettetela tutti quanti! -  _ esclama Linda esasperata facendo scomparire l’aria compiaciuta dal volto del demone -  _ È possibile che non siate in grado di ragionare senza  infilzare qualcuno? Samael, sei furioso con tuo padre, va bene, capisco la rabbia, capisco la frustrazione ma sono sicura che se permetterai a Lucifer e a te stesso di recuperare un rapporto, col tempo… ma mi spieghi come pensi di poterlo fare facendoti ammazzare da questi… da questi… idioti relazionali? _

 

Dean guarda quella donnetta arrossata dalla rabbia -  _ A chi hai dato dell’idiota? -  _ sbotta offeso.

 

- _  Attento a come parli, scoiattolo!  _ \- lo ammonisce Crowley sventolando la lama -  _ La dottoressa è in gamba, è ha ragione tra l’altro. _

 

Dean sgrana gli occhi verso il demone.

 

-  _ Certo che ho ragione! La vostra vita è un disastro, voi siete un disastro! _

 

_ \- Hey! -  _ esclama Sam a sua volta punto sul vivo. In fondo lui quella vita non la voleva neppure fare.

 

Castiel invece abbassa lo sguardo come un cagnolino bastonato.

 

-  _ Io te l’avevo detto, Linda -  _ dice Lucifer dal bancone del bar mentre sorseggia un whisky.

 

La dottoressa si volta verso di lui furiosa -  _ Tu! Tu, in due anni di terapia non ti è mai venuto in mente di nominare il fatto che hai un figlio? _

 

_ \- Ma non sapevo della sua esistenza! Non sapevo nemmeno se Kelly era sopravvissuta oppure no… -  _ sbotta piccato il Diavolo.

 

-  _ Oh, ma per l’amor del Cielo! -  _ sbotta la dottoressa voltandosi verso Crowley -  _ E tu! È inutile che mi guardi in quel modo ebete! Dovevi chiamare tre ore fà! Credevo fossi morto! _

 

A Dean scappa un risolino divertito che gli costa caro.

 

-  _ E tu, tu… tu sei un catalizzatore di casini! Non capisco se sei scemo o cosa, potresti ringraziare ogni tanto, tipo quando vieni resuscitato o… o sa iddio cos’altro! E, soprattutto, potresti anche esprimerti, sai…qualcosa come “ti voglio bene” non ti strozza! _

 

Adesso è Samael a divertirsi della faccia piccata e arrossata del cacciatore che cerca di fissarsi le scarpe il più a lungo possibile.

-  _ Sapete che vi dico? Ammazzatevi, ammazzatevi tutti tra di voi!  _ \- sbotta alla fine andando dritta alla rastrelliera.

 

Lucifer guarda sconvolto la sua dottoressa.

-  _ Ma bravi, siete contenti? Mi avete fatto arrabbiare Linda! -  _ dice con sguardo accusatore soprattutto rivolto a Dean. Poi con delicatezza si avvicina alla dottoressa porgendole un bicchiere di bourbon che le ha appena riempito.-  _ Tieni Linda...questo ti aiuterà, vedrai. _

 

Sam, sentendo la vicinanza della donnetta, sta ben attento a non sollevare lo sguardo e a non farsi notare, non fosse che sovrasta di quasi due teste la bionda che lo guarda in cagnesco.

 

Castiel si riscuote e, con un leggero colpo di tosse, riporta l’attenzione sull’interrogatorio della creatura.

-  _ Da quale anno vieni? Come sei giunto qui? Perché proprio in questo tempo? -  _ vuole sapere più curioso che minaccioso.

 

-  _ È entrato in una cabina telefonica… secondo te come ha fatto? -  _ sbotta il demone.

 

_ \- Siete sempre così divertenti da queste parti? -  _ ghigna il nephilim.

 

- _  Oh, non ne hai idea!  _ \- esclama Dean prima che Crowley gli faccia eco: -  _ Ci stiamo appena scaldando, tesoro. Adesso, dai retta alla dottoressa ed evitaci la fatica di smacchiare il pavimento… _

 

Samael fissa i due uomini che lo sovrastano incerto  _ \- Uhm… chi mi garantisce che non cercheranno Kelly, e me… in questo tempo? _

 

- _ Tranquillo, Samael -  _ interviene Lucifer da dietro il bancone del bar, -  _ Non ti verrà fatto alcun male, non se ci tengono alle loro ossa intere. Io non uccido, ma ciò non vuol dire che non mi diverta a procurare dolore.-  _ conclude con un sorrisino minaccioso e che non ammette repliche.

 

_ \- Ascolta Justin, ci sono due modi per uscire da questa situazione -  _ dice il demone chinandosi in modo da fissarlo dritto negli occhi -  _ O tu ci dici quello che vogliamo sapere, oppure, e credimi non mi piace l’idea, mi faccio un altro giretto lì dentro e mi prendo quello che voglio.  _ \- dice puntandogli l’indice in mezzo agli occhi.

 

Il nephilim trema di rabbia ma si rende conto di non avere molte carte da giocare.

_ \- Duemilatrentasei  _ \- sputa fuori alla fine - _  incantesimo trinus temporalis, e ora perché sapevo che le ali sarebbero state semplici da prendere, dovevo provare fino a che sarebbero rimaste a Los Angeles, prima che… prima che voi le insozziate con le vostre manacce! Come ha potuto mio padre lasciarvele prendere? A dei cacciatori! -  _ sputa con disprezzo.  __

 

Lucifer lo guarda alzando un sopracciglio stupito, poi si rivolge a Sam.

-  _ Oh guarda Sammy, a quanto pare vi donerò senza remora le mie splendide appendici piumate. -  _ dice sorridendo estasiato -  _ Che meraviglia! Te ne prenderai cura tu, dolcezza? Fantastico! _

 

Il giovane cacciatore lo squadra non sapendo esattamente come rispondergli, prima di guardare il fratello.

-  _ Beh...più al sicuro che nel bunker non potrebbero essere. Le metteremo in una stanza sigillata, isolata e dimenticata… _

 

_ \- Aspetta un secondo, davvero gli stai dando le tue ali?  _ \- chiede Crowley incerto.

 

- _ Ovvio, cagnolino!-  _ esclama il Diavolo, -  _ davvero non avrai pensato che le avrai lasciate prendere da te? Oh andiamo! IO non le voglio più, TU non le avrai mai, e non desidero che vengano distrutte, per cui sarò ben felice di lasciarle alle scimmiette e al mio adorato fratellino. Loro, sono più che sicuro, ne avranno cura. E non le useranno. _

Finalmente Lucifer sente di essersi liberato di un peso. Ha tagliato le ali per non dover più tornare indietro ma distruggerle...è qualcosa che ancora non si sente pronto a fare.

 

_ \- E di lui che ne facciamo?  _ \- chiede Dean indicando Samael -  _ Non possiamo lasciarlo gironzolare in giro. _

 

_ -Non lo abbiamo ucciso noi, ma ciò non toglie che sia a rischio la sua vita. Lasciarlo tornare nel futuro è fuori discussione, come anche lasciarlo a piede libero: è una mina vagante. Abbiamo solo due alternative - _  interviene Castiel facendo scorrere lo sguardo su tutti gli interessati nella faccenda, -  _ o eliminarlo noi, oppure tenerlo al sicuro da qualche parte, ben custodito e sorvegliato. _

 

_ \- Molto bene -  _ risponde Dean puntando la pistola alla fronte del nephilim.

 

-  _ Dean, no! -  _ esclama Sam con severità.  - _  Evitiamo di ucciderlo, va bene? È solo uno stupido ragazzino. Io proporrei di trovargli una casa bella isolata, tipo all’Inferno… _

 

_ \- Cosa? Ma che ti dice il cervello! -  _ esclama inorridito Lucifer.

 

-  _ In questo modo -  _ prosegue l’uomo guardando il Diavolo e il nephilim in sequenza, - _ sarebbe al sicuro dagli Angeli e -  _ fissando Crowley -  _ con le dovute protezioni magiche, anche dai demoni stessi. Inoltre non ci creerebbe più problemi, almeno fino a quando non decide di far funzionare quella testa annebbiata dal rancore. A meno che… _  - conclude con un tono solo leggermente sarcastico rivolto a Lucifer poco distante da lui, - _  tu non voglia prendertene cura tenendotelo qui nell’attico, a LA, allevandolo come un figlio, consapevole che preferirebbe ficcarti il pianoforte su per culo. _

 

_ \- Stai scherzando, vero?  _ \- chiede Crowley ironico -  _ mi hai preso per una babysitter? L’Inferno non è la vostra stramaledetta nursery! _

 

_ \- Hai un’idea migliore che non comporti la morte prematura e violenta del nephilim? -  _ lo sfida Sam.

 

-  _ Credo che Sam abbia ragione - _  interviene Castiel. - _ non abbiamo molta scelta… _

 

A Lucifer l’idea non piace, ma nemmeno l’alternativa lo solletica. Improvvisamente si sente proprio come suo padre quando l’ha rinchiuso all’Inferno e comprende un po’ meglio le sue intenzioni passate. Forse dovrebbe parlare con papà e continuare quella chiacchierata iniziata anni fa nella casa dei Winchester.

 

_ \- Che cosa me ne dovrebbe importare? Ammazziamolo e togliamoci il pensiero! -  _ sbotta il demone.

 

-  _ Gavin! -  _ risponde Linda dalla poltrona dove si è messa comoda a bere il suo drink -  _ Ecco che cosa te ne dovrebbe importare, razza di stronzo! _

 

Crowley ammutolisce mentre Dean s’irrigidisce cercando la complicità del fratello che incontra il suo sguardo deglutendo, con ancora i sensi di colpa per quello che è successo.

Linda sa di aver tirato un colpo basso ma non le interessa, purché quella storia finisca.

-  _ Va bene, Inferno sia… -  _ borbotta Crowley.

 

Lucifer si avvicina al figlio col passo lento di chi ha un enorme peso da portare sulle spalle. Fa un sospiro prima di inginocchiarsi davanti a lui.

-  _ Ora non capirai e non apprezzerai, continuerai ad odiarmi, a cercare il modo per liberarti di me ma credimi, prima o poi, tra qualche anno, comprenderai che tutto questo è per il tuo bene. Non ti farò rinchiudere all’Inferno per punirti, ma per salvarti. Non ti sto tenendo lontano da me perché non voglio avere nulla a che fare con te, ma per proteggerti. Samael, figlio, cerca di non odiare te stesso quanto odi me. -  _ e detto questo si alza e si allontana dalla stanza cercando un po’ di solitudine sulla terrazza. La vista di LA da lassù è da mozzare il fiato, è come sollevarsi dall’Inferno delle strade affollate per avvicinarsi alla pace del cielo. Non si è mai sentito così triste da quando ha messo piede sulla Terra. Volge lo sguardo verso le nuvole che cominciano a coprire il sole.

-  _ Papà…-  _ sussurra, certo che lo stia ascoltando. - _  ti prego, proteggilo. _

  
  
  
  


**EPILOGO**

 

Amenadiel fissa il baldacchino candido mentre accarezza distratto i neri capelli del suo demone. Sono state giornate decisamente inconsuete e ricche di avvenimenti. La visita inaspettata di Castiel l'ha inizialmente irritato, ma la seduta con Linda e i fratelli l'ha aiutato ad analizzare le sue mancanze. Il suo problema è l'aver perso la fede, la fiducia in suo Padre e in tutto ciò che è sempre stato. Ha rivisto ancora Castiel dopo quel giorno, hanno parlato, hanno anche discusso, più che altro per il fatto che Amenadiel non condivide la decisione del fratello di abbandonare il Paradiso e di preferire i Winchester come “famiglia”, ma ha compreso molto sui motivi che muovono il serafino. Ha saputo che il ladro proviene dal futuro e che, a quanto pare, è un'altro dei peccati di Lucifer. Sapere che il Diavolo ha un figlio l'ha sconvolto ma preferendo non pensare alle conseguenze bibliche del fatto ha deciso di accantonare la notizia in un angolo della sua mente. È sicuro che la soluzione che hanno trovato per occuparsi del problema non servirà ad annullarne la pericolosità, intuendo che ne ignorino le reali conseguenze. Pazienza, non ha nessuna intenzione di intromettersi ancora negli affari di Lucifer, specie dopo che s'è fatto togliere le ali da quegli umani. Suo fratello non ha il minimo senno di poi.

Gran parte della sua decisione di non interferire la deve al demone che in quel momento sta giochicchiando con i suoi addominali là dove ha lasciato i segni dei suoi denti.

 

-  _ Credi che Lucifer si sia infettato eccessivamente con le emozioni umane, non è vero Amenadiel? -  _ chiede Mazikeen.

 

_ \- Decisamente. Aver provato pietà per quella creatura è sbagliato, e temo che questa scelta lo porterà alla rovina. _

 

Mazikeen alza la testa e lo fissa seria. Ha ancora in bocca il sapore del sangue dell'angelo e negli occhi l'immagine del suo nero corpo muscoloso tendersi nell'amplesso sopra di lei.

-  _ Io non lo abbandonerò mai. Sono stata creata per proteggerlo, anche da se stesso se necessario. -  _ dice la femmina con voce decisa, -  _ nel momento in cui quella creatura dovesse mostrarsi un pericolo o una debolezza per Lucifer...allora io lo ucciderò con le mie stesse mani. _

 

Amenadiel sa che è vero. Il suo demone non è realmente suo, è sempre appartenuto e apparterrà sempre a suo fratello, per quanto lei possa ricambiare i suoi sentimenti.

-  _ E io lo proteggerò insieme a te –  _ assicura l'angelo perdendosi nei profondi occhi neri di Maze, -  _ Luci è la mia famiglia. E ora...ho ancora una porzione di pelle sulla schiena che non ha ricevuto i tuoi morsi... _

 

-o-

 

_ \- Il cadavere è stato ritrovato questa mattina, tra le nove e le undici, niente segni di lotta ma -  _ Chloe sfoglia il taccuino -  _ l’orologio si è rotto alle undici e un quarto esatte. _

La sala d’ingresso dell’hotel è gremita di gente: ospiti, poliziotti, agenti della scientifica e il personale. Più di duecento persone devono essere analizzate e interrogate, le registrazioni della sorveglianza vanno visionate e va esaminata la stanza della vittima. Sarà una giornata lunga e Trixie andrà a dormire con la babysitter, di nuovo. Chloe non ha idea di come sia andata a finire la storia delle ali di Lucifer, il suo partner ha solo detto che è tutto risolto e l’ha pregata di archiviare il caso. Non è convinta per nulla ma non ha davvero il tempo di pensarci ora.  

 

-  _ Che noia, Detective, non potevi chiamarmi per un caso più interessante? -  _ sbuffa Lucifer guardando la hall piena di esseri umani.

 

_ \- Veramente sei stato TU a chiamare ME per chiedermi di insabbiare il tuo caso -  _ sibila in risposta la detective.

 

-  _ Si ma questo non vuol dire che puoi annoiarmi a morte con un caso così idiota! Andiaaaaamo, lasciaci a lavorare Detective Stronzo mentre noi ce ne andiamo a festeggiare insieme: non ho più spiacevoli reperti del passato tra i piedi! -  _ dice con un sorriso smagliante e occhi luminosi. -  _ Una cena? Un drink? Facciamo sesso? _

 

Chloe diventa rossa e distoglie lo sguardo di scatto.  _ \- Okay, chiariamo una cosa una volta per tutte: vuoi lavorare con me? Va bene, posso farlo. Vuoi essere mio amico, uscire a bere e raccontarci le nostre cose? Va bene, ma non puoi sparire per due mesi nel nulla! E non puoi avere fratelli che saltano fuori, strani amici e… segreti di continuo! E no, non farò sesso con te, Lucifer, e sai perchè? Perché per te sarebbe esattamente come andare a prendere un drink. _

 

Lucifer le lancia uno sguardo offeso del tutto simile a quello di Sammy quando fa il cucciolo: ha notato che alle donne piace.

_ \- Così mi ferisci, Detective! E va bene, andiamo a interrogare il tipo che ha trovato il cadavere...però hai perso davvero una grande occasione, sappilo! -  _ e girando le spalle alla donna non può fare a meno di nascondere un sorrisino.

È così divertente far arrossire Chloe. Mentre cammina davanti al detective, però, ripensa a quello che è successo nei giorni passati. Si chiede se mai rivedrà suo figlio e se mai potrà avere con lui un chiarimento come quello che avrà con suo padre. Quello che è sicuro è che ogni tanto sparirà di nuovo, come dopo il salvataggio di Chloe, per andare a trovare le sue ali.

 

-0-

 

-  _ Che vi avevo detto? Non c’è niente come il poker di Las Vegas _ \- sorride tronfio Dean sventolando una mazzetta di banconote in faccia al fratello -  _ Una bella doccia, due ore di sonno e queste meraviglie si trasformeranno in una serata epica! Hamburger, torta e tanta, tanta birra.    _

 

Sam guarda il fratello con rimprovero. -  _ Sul serio? È questa la tua idea di serata epica? Fratello, sei davvero diventato vecchio! -  _ lo prende in giro il più giovane.

Le ali di Lucifer sono già al sicuro chiuse in una cassa e riposte in una delle stanze del magazzino circondate da una marea di protezioni, sigilli e incantesimi: nessuno le vedrà mai più, e di sicuro non usciranno dal bunker almeno per i prossimi cent’anni.

 

-  _ Ah sì? E sentiamo, quali sarebbero i tuoi grandi piani? -  _ ribatte Dean al fratello.

 

Sam sorride di rimando felice dell’atmosfera rilassata. -  _ Di sicuro la doccia anche io. Poi pensavo di guardarmi tutta l’ultima stagione di Game of Throne con una bella ciotola di pop corn. _

 

Castiel osserva la scena sorridendo. La loro avventura a Los Angeles si è conclusa nel migliore dei modi ed è anche felice di aver accontentato Dean facendolo divertire a Las Vegas. Dal Paradiso nessuno si è fatto sentire per richiedere i suoi servigi, per cui è grato di sentirsi libero per un po’ di tempo. -  _ Game of Throne? Lo guardo con te anche se non ho ben capito chi sia ora il Re di Grande Inverno. _

 

Dean alza gli occhi al cielo -  _ Fantastico -  _ esclama -  _ ti preferivo quando non sapevi chi fosse Gandalf, sai? _

 

_ \- Gandalf non c’entra nulla con Game of Throne-  _ osserva ingenuamente l’angelo.

 

Dean scuote la testa, per quell’angelo non c’è speranza. -  _ Beh, fate come vi pare ma io faccio la doccia per primo e -  _ aggiunge voltandosi verso le camere -  _ tenete le mani a posto che so come va con i pigiama party. _

 

L’uomo ha appena lasciato la stanza quando il cellulare di Castiel squilla. L’angelo sospira nel prenderlo in mano pensando che era troppo bello avere qualche giorno da passare con la sua famiglia umana. Quando però vede lo schermo la sua espressione si fa sorpresa.

 

Sam nota il cambiamento dell’amico. - _ Tutto bene? -  _ vuole sapere il cacciatore.

 

-  _ Si si...è Laila… _

 

Sam raddrizza la schiena alla notizia. -  _ Laila? _

 

Castiel risponde alla chiamata e parla per pochi secondi con la donna dall’altra parte del telefono. -  _ Ciao...sì ricordo...fra una settimana? Certo, ci sarò. Mi fa piacere, a presto. _

 

L’uomo è curioso ma non osa chiedere all’angelo cosa gli ha detto la donna, ma Castiel avverte la tensione dell’altro.

 

-  _ Stanno per tornare le due Donne di Lettere e ho un appuntamento con Laila tra una settimana per...una promessa. -  _ informa in modo evasivo Sam che ricambia aggrottando la fronte e borbottando qualcosa che l’angelo non riesce a cogliere.

È passato quasi un anno dal loro primo incontro e ancora Castiel ricorda la strana sensazione che gli ha lasciato quella donna, è davvero curioso di approfondire quell’impressione. Sam pensa che gli sarebbe piaciuto a sua volta poterla di nuovo parlare.

 

-  _ Ok -  _ dice all’amico cambiando discorso -  _ preparo Netflix e ci guardiamo qualche puntata. _

  
  
  


**FINE PRIMO EPISODIO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolino delle autrici
> 
> Ed eccoci giunti alla conclusione di questo capitolo nella vita dei Winchester e di Lucifer. 
> 
> La vicenda delle ali si è risolta, il nephilim è al sicuro e i nostri cacciatori hanno fatto ritorno al bunker insieme a Castiel ma... 
> 
> Chi sarà mai la misteriosa donna che ha telefonato all'angelo? Perché ha telefonato proprio a lui? Gli Uomini di Lettere cercano di nuovo di intromettersi nella vita dei Winchester? Saranno i Britannici o qualche altra sede? 
> 
> Se siete curiosi di sapere cosa riserva il futuro ai nostri amati fratelli continuate a seguirci nella breve storia "DIARIO DI UNA DONNA DI LETTERE", prologo al prossimo capitolo della Serie "EVOLUTION", "BROTHERS, YOU'RE NOT ALONE". 
> 
> Vi ricordo che nella nostra serie nulla, o quasi, di quello che è capitato dalla dodicesima stagione in poi è avvenuto: niente Mary, niente Jack, niente morti traumatiche, un crossover (o due...), una linea temporale diversa e complessa dove, speriamo, finalmente i nostri eroi potranno trovare il modo per essere felici anche se non mancheranno ugualmente i drammi. 
> 
> Continuate a seguirci, recensite e gioite con noi! 
> 
> SPOILER: Preparate i vostri cuoricini e i vostri ormoni per i prossimi capitoli, il rank cambia colore! 
> 
> Un abbraccio da Astral e OcaPenna. 
> 
> SEE YA!


End file.
